PREMONITION
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: en 1650, au Carnaval de Venise, le Tardis devient joueur : il donne des visions au Docteur, à sa compagne et à Rose... Des visions dramatiques qui ne tarderont pas à devenir réalité...
1. Rêves cauchemardesques

**Salut à tous je suis de retour ! (enfin plus ou moins…) Que dire d'autre ? J'ai commencé un petit truc pas trop mal, avec plus d'humour que mes anciennes fics (du moins j'ai essayé), toujours à la suite de mes précédentes histoires qui se situent entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. **

**Petit résumé : Kate Wilson est la nouvelle compagne du Docteur et conserve un lien très puissant avec Rose, tant et si bien qu'il lui est parfois possible de la voir (même si cette dernière se trouve dans l'autre dimension, celle de Pete). Le Docteur quant à lui sort d'une mauvaise passe (DEPRESSED, DARK DOCTOR…).**

**Voilà, voilou…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Attention, spolier pour mes prochaines fics)**

_Deux hommes masqués traînaient un corps inconscient le long du canal, le déplacèrent jusqu'à une jetée perdue dans la pénombre. Le premier jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule -s'assurant que personne ne les suivait- et le second attacha l'homme assommé à l'aide de lourdes chaînes rouillées, tant et si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus exécuter un quelconque geste à son réveil -et tenter ainsi de s'enfuir-._

_Personne en vue. La marée était haute et l'obscurité complète. Les deux malfaiteurs attrapèrent alors l'homme et le jetèrent à l'eau. Son corps disparut de suite dans les remous sombres des canaux de Venise. Ils s'éloignèrent alors sans traîner, de peur qu'un témoin ne vienne entraver leur mission. _

_Ce fut au contact de l'eau froide que le Docteur se réveilla. Il sursauta et comprit –bien trop tard malheureusement- ce qu'il lui arrivait : il s'enfonçait irrémédiablement dans un canal profond sans possibilité de remonter. Ficelé comme un saucisson par de lourdes chaînes, il ne pouvait nager et encore moins espérer regagner la surface. Il se débattit pourtant de toutes forces, se remua de tous les côtés, cherchant une solution, l'air s'échappant petit à petit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il força tellement sur ses liens qu'un mince liséré de sang s'échappa alors de ses poignets pour dessiner dans l'eau noire une enfilade rougeâtre. Ses poumons ne supportaient pas l'attente de l'oxygène, ses cœurs pompaient le sang appauvri à un rythme anarchique, lui occasionnant un pic de douleur à chaque battement. Il serrait les mâchoires autant que possible, empêchant à tout prix l'eau de pénétrer son système respiratoire. Ses muscles se raidirent, il fut pris de spasmes violents…_

_Toutefois, l'instant fatal fini par arriver. N'en pouvant plus de cette lutte acharnée qui semblait perdue d'avance, incapable de s'échapper de ce traquenard pernicieux et de tenir plus longuement, le Docteur succomba, et se noya… _

Rose se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit. Elle grogna une série d'injures et se massa le crâne avant de se redresser et de s'agenouiller au sol, prise de vertiges. Elle patienta quelques minutes ainsi, dans cette position, le temps que ses idées s'éclaircissent, que sa tête cesse de tourner et que cette atroce envie de vomir ne s'apaise un peu. Finalement elle fondit une fois encore en sanglots, accablée par ce rêve maudit qui ne cessait de la hanter. Voilà quatre soirs de suite qu'elle assistait impuissante à la mort de son ancien compagnon et comme à chaque fois, elle pleurait de ne pouvoir le sauver…

* * *

_Rose était sous respirateur. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, comme soumise à un poids toujours plus pesant. Les médecins baissaient la tête, incapables d'expliquer cet état étrange qui allait en s'empirant de minute en minute et qu'ils n'avaient pu stopper, faute de connaissances trop abstraites. _

_- On a retrouvé des antidépresseurs en grande quantité dans son organisme, indiqua une infirmière._

_- Cela explique la perte de connaissance, mais pas le reste. _

_- Regardez son encéphalogramme ! Il déraille complètement, signala le plus jeune des docteurs présents. _

_- En pleine ébullition, confirma un autre. _

_- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Jackie dans le fond de la pièce. _

_Ce fut à cet instant précis que la crise commença… Rose convulsa. Du sang s'écoula alors de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Les médecins tentèrent de la calmer en lui injectant de la morphine mais rien ne semblait stopper cet élan de nervosité. Sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta d'un cran et atteignit en un clin d'œil la zone critique. _

_- On va la perde ! cria une jeune aide-soignante._

_Jackie tenta de se rapprocher, mais deux armoires à la glace la stoppèrent dans son élan et l'éloignèrent du corps de sa fille. Elle tendit les bras, toute paniquée, les larmes aux yeux et cria, complètement impuissante : _

_- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Non pas ma Rose, pas ma chérie… Rose ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis ! Rose… _

_Ils la sortirent difficilement de la pièce, quelques secondes seulement avant que le drame ne se produise : l'électrocardiogramme se stoppa net, laissant s'échapper un long et continu bip sonore qui signalait l'arrêt total du cœur. L'encéphalogramme indiqua alors le néant total, révélant ce que les médecins ne craignaient déjà : la mort. _

_Ils tentèrent de la réanimer, de relancer les battements du myocarde, mais au bout de la dixième tentative, ils éteignirent tous les appareils. Le plus ancien regarda sa montre et déclara d'un ton froid et professionnel : _

_- Heure du décès : 13h14. _

Le Docteur se réveilla lui aussi en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Désorienté, il scruta la pièce obscure avant de reconnaître les contours des armoires et du bureau qui meublaient sa chambre dans le Tardis. Il se massa le crâne et comprit assez rapidement que ce rêve n'était pas comme les autres. D'une part, la profusion des détails, les images nettes, les voix claires et lucides, d'autre part un mal de tête quasi insoutenable, et un mauvais -très très mauvais- pressentiment annonciateur de malheur. Il devait craindre le pire ou alors se rassurer en imaginant qu'il ne s'agissait là que du fruit de son imagination…

* * *

_- … que celui qui s'oppose à ce mariage parle maintenant où ne se taise à jamais… _

_L'Impératrice jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et sourit de toutes ses dents. Non, personne n'oserait jamais témoigner la moindre réticence à cette union. Chacun y voyait la naissance d'un Empire bien plus grand et bien plus puissant. D'un côté L'intelligence et la sagesse d'un peuple prospère : les Seigneurs du Temps. D'un autre, le sang d'une lignée pure de sorcières aux pouvoirs dévastateurs : les Carionites. Oui, leur hyménée serait une victoire totale sur l'intégralité de l'Univers. _

_- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le grand aumônier._

_Le Gallifréen fixait le vide, comme hypnotisé par la cérémonie. Finalement l'Impératrice lui saisit doucement la main et l'attira à lui. Il baissa les yeux sur sa silhouette exquise et sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser…_

- JE M'Y OPPOSE ! s'écria Kate en se réveillant soudainement le cœur battant.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et reconnu la petite chambre dans laquelle elle logeait depuis quelques semaines déjà, à bord du Tardis. Elle secoua la tête avant de s'étirer et de se masser les tempes, grimaçante :

- Faut vraiment que j'arrête le rhum !


	2. Petit Déjeuner

**Hello, c'est encore moi ! J'ai du retard, je sais, mais que dire ? Ces temps-ci je ne dors pas trop chez moi… et là où je suis, la connexion internet n'existe pas donc, tant pis… je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'y prendre aussi tôt. Petit épisode pas très sanglant mais qui vous fera sourire –du moins je l'espère-. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Petit déjeuner…

- Bien dormi ? s'écria jovialement le Docteur en levant la tête des entrailles du Tardis.

- Mouais, pas trop mal, grommela Kate Wilson à demie réveillée. Je fais des rêves bizarres, mais c'est sans doute de trop vous fréquenter, vous et votre Univers complètement déjanté…

- Comment cela « bizarres » ? s'intrigua alors l'autre en se débarrassant des câbles qui traînaient ça et là au-dessus de ses épaules.

- Rien qui ne tienne debout, ne vous affolez pas.

Kate Wilson ne put réprimer un bâillement, qu'elle dissimula avec peine derrière une main encore endormie. Elle se frotta les yeux et gémit quelque peu, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil qui repassait à l'attaque. Une question vitale lui vint soudainement à l'esprit et, se penchant par-dessus le trou béant où gigotait seul le Docteur au milieu de câbles et de tuyaux, elle demanda :

- Où est la cuisine ?

- La cuisine ? répéta ce dernier qui n'avait visiblement pas très faim. Euhm…

Il se gratta la tête puis releva les yeux vers la jeune femme avant de tendre un doigt dans une vague direction et de récapituler très précisément :

- En haut des escalier, couloir des chambres, la troisième porte au bout à gauche… euh non attendez. A droite. Non à gauche…

Il réfléchit un instant, plissant les yeux. Toutes ces années à manger dans de petits restaurants en tant qu'invité, ou bien chez des amis de passage ne l'aidaient guère à lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Etes-vous sûr qu'il y a une cuisine au moins ? ricana l'autre.

- Mais oui, je l'ai installée moi-même… il y a 300 ans…

- Et depuis combien de temps n'y avez-vous pas mis les pieds ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre à la question. Depuis très longtemps à vrai dire. Il savait cuisiner –il était même passé maître en la matière- mais étant seul la plupart du temps, il n'en discernait guère l'intérêt.

- Les hommes… tous les mêmes ! râla Kate en s'éloignant.

Elle suivit la direction indiquée, longea le couloir des chambres et atteignit enfin une toute petite porte brune comportant un loquet poussiéreux. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil à la vue de cette minuscule entrée et remarqua à voix basse, un tantinet perplexe :

- C'est un placard à balais ça, pas une cuisine…

Elle pénétra dans la pièce baignée de pénombre, chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et enclencha finalement le système d'éclairage. Une vingtaine de néons orangés s'illuminèrent instantanément dans un grésillement mélodieux. Elle hoqueta de surprise à la découverte d'une immense salle -de cinquante mètres carrés environ-, poussiéreuse certes, mais meublée de casseroles luisantes -tout format-, de chambres froides, de placards vitrés, de plaques de cuissons gigantesques : le vrai bonheur d'un cuisinier étoilé.

- Bon, sourit Kate en se frottant énergiquement les mains, où est le café ?

* * *

Le Docteur fouillait les circuits de son vaisseau, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait expliquer son rêve de l'autre soir. Le Tardis était d'humeur énigmatique -joueur en vérité- et il arrivait dans ces moments là que son cœur ne s'étende à l'ensemble de la blue box et n'influence ses habitants en poussant leurs perceptions prémonitoires.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il préférait en avoir le cœur net et furetait l'ensemble du système, de peur d'assister impuissant à la mort de Rose Tyler tout en croyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar répétitif.

- Qu'est-ce que…, murmura-t-il en relevant soudainement la tête.

Une odeur sucrée flottait dans le Tardis, une odeur appétissante qui fit gémir son pauvre estomac transi. Il inspira à pleins poumons ce parfum pour le moins exquis et peu conventionnel, puis découvrit au-dessus de lui le visage rayonnant de sa nouvelle compagne.

- Kate ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, et vous quel est votre nom ?

Il haussa un sourcil et lança, comme si cela tombait de l'évidence :

- Le Docteur voyons !

- Bah tiens ! soupira-t-elle dans une moue désabusée.

- Quoi ?

- Comme si vos parents vous avaient nommé ainsi dès la naissance ! « Tiens chéri, si on l'appelait Docteur, ce serait une bonne idée, non ? ». C'est stupide, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est le nom que j'ai choisi.

Elle haussa les épaules, visiblement déçue de ne pouvoir lui arracher son petit prénom. Voilà un défi qu'elle s'était imposé ce matin, en cuisinant. Elle sortit alors de derrière son dos un large plateau garni de petits pains, de croissants, de pancakes au sirop d'érable –ou du moins un équivalent extraterrestre-, de tartines beurrées, de crêpes, de gaufres, de confitures, de bananes chaudes caramélisées…

- Oh…, souffla le Docteur surpris. Mais où avez-vous déniché tout cela ?

- Vous avez de grands congélateurs, vous savez…

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement à la vue de ce met délicieux et il tendit avec envie une main vers l'assiette. Kate retira le plat et leva un index capricieux :

- Pas touche !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?? s'écria-t-il au bord de la supplication. Vous n'allez pas manger cela toute seule quand même !

- Ne sous-estimez pas mon estomac ! sourit-elle malicieuse.

Il la toisait avec de larges yeux de chien battu, tout mignon qu'il était, accaparé de cette mine larmoyante. La jeune femme se serait attendrie en d'autres circonstances, mais sa soif de curiosité ne pouvant s'étancher, elle lui proposa un marché :

- Dîtes-moi votre nom, votre véritable nom, et je vous en fais cadeau !

- Le Docteur, marmonna l'autre, juste le Docteur.

- Non, je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous avez tort !

Il tendit à nouveau le bras en direction de l'assiette copieuse, mais Kate se recula encore et donna une faible tape sur sa main vagabonde.

- Tsssssst !

- Vous me torturez, en êtes-vous consciente au moins ?

- J'adore torturer les hommes, c'est plus fort que moi…

- Vous êtes sadique…

- Non, juste un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autres.

- C'est pareil, ragea le Docteur.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de son estomac qui hurlait famine, il sauta d'un bond de son trou et se jeta sur elle avec l'appétit d'un tigre. Kate ne réagit qu'au quart de tour, surprise par sa spontanéité et se retrouva bien vite prisonnière de ses poignets et de ses jambes, se débattant gentiment –sans trop donner de mauvais coups- et riant aux éclats sous les chatouillis de ses doigts nerveux.

- Arrêtez, gémit-elle essoufflée.

- C'est vous qui avez voulu jouer…

- Vous êtes mauvais joueur, un point c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas certain de vous arriver à la chevil…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car la jeune femme parvint enfin à se dégager à l'aide d'une prise judoka. Elle le bascula sur sa gauche et s'empara ainsi de la position dominante, le clouant au sol de son poids léger. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée qu'elle pourrait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait -ou du moins essayer-… Elle se pencha lentement à son encontre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, et remarqua surprise qu'il ne tenta rien pour la repousser, la contemplant silencieusement de ses yeux fondants. Pauvre Rose… elle brûlerait de jalousie si jamais elle assistait à la scène !

- Infidèle, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

- Oh je vous en prie, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai réfléchis, ajouta-t-elle sans pour autant s'éloigner.

- Dîtes toujours…

- Vous m'emmenez danser et je vous donne un croissant.

- Danser ? Euh non, je ne suis pas très danseur vous savez je…

- C'est ça, ou bien vous me donnez votre nom !

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête :

- D'accord, on ira faire la fête si c'est ce que vous voul…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, attrapa un croissant et lui enfourna dans la bouche. Mmmmhhhh… un pur délice ! Il adorait Kate en somme, car elle avait le don des choses simples et heureuses. Un petit-déjeuner, un croissant… Il le mastiqua avec gourmandise, dégustant les succulentes saveurs qui s'épanouissaient sur sa langue, et n'attendit même pas de l'avaler pour déclarer finalement, mâchant ses mots :

- Carrrrrgnaval de Veniche, cha vous ira ?


	3. Le Carnaval de Venise

**Bonjour à tous !! (super bonne humeur, c'est les vacances !!). Après un petit déjeuné un tantinet surprenant, je vous propose un carnaval pas moins mouvementé ! Merci à Nadège, Wissep111, coralie91, Whyle et Shykeiro pour les reviews ( 3 reviews pour un seul chapitre, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça sur ). Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! **

Le Carnaval

- Minute papillon ! s'exclama le Docteur en voyant Kate filer à vive allure vers la porte du Tardis.

- Quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie à votre goût, c'est ça ?

Il esquissa un sourire enjôleur. Vêtue d'une robe de soie dorée, parsemée si et là de dentelle tantôt noire, tantôt pourpre, et d'un corset dans les mêmes tons qui valorisait sa gorge blanche et luisante, elle rayonnait de grâce et de majesté au milieu du Tardis. Elle portait également un chapeau de velours sombre, ornés de lys orangés qui cascadaient telle une écharpe sur ses belles épaules dénudées… Jolie ? Non, loin de là. Tout simplement magnifique. Toutefois le Docteur se priva bien de la complimenter et remarqua un tantinet moqueur :

- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Eh bien au Carnaval de Venise !

- Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 1650…

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors je doute que les cheveux verts soient d'actualité.

- Ah oui…, admit-elle un peu stupidement. Vous avez peut-être raison.

- Non, j'ai CERTAINEMENT raison. Si vous ne voulez pas finir sur le bûcher, je vous conseille vivement de me changer tout cela.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir –un miroir qu'elle avait ramené de leur précédente aventure à l'époque du Nouvel Empire Romain- et haussa les épaules avant de s'enrouler une mèche autour de l'index.

- Boucle brune, ça irait, non ?

- Pourquoi pas blonde ? essaya le Docteur.

- Nan, j'aime pas blond.

- C'est pourtant votre couleur naturelle.

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien faire la différence en me regardant dans un miroir, surtout si Rose pointe le bout de son nez.

- Vous les femmes, vous êtes toutes compliquées, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Plus compliquées que vous peut-être ?

- Oh que oui ! Les chaussures, les cheveux, les bijoux, les robes, les pantalons, la cuisine, le rangement, vous voulez toujours tout posséder, contrôler…

- Peut-être bien, nota Kate avec un sourire railleur. Mais c'est ce que vous aimez chez nous, pas vrai ?

Le Docteur ne répondit et haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez les femmes, leur simplicité ou leur complexité. Elles étaient des paradoxes à elles toutes seules ! Oui, des milliards de paradoxes qui se baladaient dans tout l'Univers, voilà tout.

- Bon je tranche la poire en deux : rousse !

Elle le quitta sans plus s'attarder, courut dans sa chambre et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, coiffée d'une chevelure cuivrée qui se mariait à merveille avec les lys dorés.

- Vous avez fait vite, remarqua le Docteur surpris.

- J'ai réfléchis.

- Encore ?

- Comme vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom, je vais vous appeler Chuck.

- Chuck ? répéta le Docteur dans une grimace.

- Yep ! C'est super comme nom : Chuck !

- Je suis le Docteur, simplement le Docteur, réfuta l'autre.

- Ca fait beaucoup trop professionnel ! lâcha-t-elle exaspérée.

- Mais je suis professionnel !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Le Docteur s'était lui aussi vêtu pour la fête : long manteau de velours fauve, pantalon de soie noire et chemise bariolée à col ouvert, conservant malgré tout ses converses blanches aux pieds.

- Bien sûr Chuck, du 100 sérieux !

Il haussa un sourcil et ajusta sa chemise, ne comprenant pas ce sous-entendu railleur. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans son costume ? Il s'était mis à la page pour une fois, du moins à deux ou trois détails près.

- J'oubliai ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en courant à l'autre bout du Tardis.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Le plus vital !

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, tout sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de tissu extraterrestre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle l'attrapa sans mot dire, surprise de ce cadeau et le déballa.

- Que serait le Carnaval de Venise, ajouta le Docteur, sans masque de Venise ?

La jeune femme sourit en découvrant au cœur de ses mains un _moretta_, de velours noir, couvert ci et là de paillettes d'or, notamment le long des fentes dessinant les yeux. Le reste du visage était découvert.

- Il est magnifique, merci.

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. Ce masque, il aurait de loin préféré l'offrir à Rose. L'idée de l'emmener au Carnaval de Venise, à l'époque de la Renaissance, lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit et il regrettait de n'avoir pu réalisé ce doux caprice innocent.

- Allons-y Alonso ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte du Tardis.

- Relax Max, soupira l'autre devant son excitation exagérée.

Ils débouchèrent sur une masse de monde en mouvement, tous couverts de masques aux couleurs vives et variés, portant costumes multicolores. De la musique s'échappait de quelques violons et tambours installés ça et là au coin des rues. Le Docteur se vêtit lui aussi d'un masque ivoire, affichant une expression calme et sereine au sourire grave. Il enfila également un tricorne, comme la plupart des hommes qui défilaient sous leurs yeux… Kate resta un moment ébahie par le décors pittoresque qui s'offrait à elle : de petites maisons typiques du XVIIè siècle, des charrues, des chevaux, des carrosses, des femmes tantôt habillées en marquises, tantôt vêtues de haillons déchirés, des hommes en collant, d'autres armés d'épées longues et luisantes… bref un panaché d'une époque vieille et prospère.

Saisissant sa main, le Gallifréen l'entraîna dans la foule d'un pas décidé. Ils passèrent quelques heures ainsi, à avancer lentement devant les marchés, les stands, les petits spectacles de quartiers, admirèrent les édifices architecturaux de style baroque et classique.

- C'est fantastique ! s'écria Kate en sautillant sur place. Merci infiniment, j'adore !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur son masque froid. Le Docteur eut un geste de recul, comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, puis se ressaisit, prenant conscience que Kate n'avait pas dans la tête d'arrières pensées à son égard –du moins l'espérait-il. Ils débouchèrent sur un pont étroit suspendu au dessus d'un canal. Kate s'arrêta net, et s'accrocha soudainement à lui, crispée.

- Que se passe-t-il, vous avez le vertige ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

- Le vertige ? Non…, non pas du tout, grinça-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle jeta un regard effrayé sous ses pieds, figée de stupeur. L'eau, le faible clapot, le vent qui semblait redoubler d'effort en cet instant d'immobilité. Une série d'images toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres revint la hanter : les bulles d'air qui remontaient lentement vers la surface, le courant violent qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le fond, les coups de pieds sur les épaules qui l'empêchaient de remonter, les poumons brûlant sous le manque d'oxygène, l'obscurité papable, le sel qui piquaient ses yeux…

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, tâchant d'oublier ce douloureux souvenir. Le Docteur la contemplait, curieux de cette réaction pour le moins mystérieuse. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et l'interrogea de ses yeux pétillants d'intérêts.

- J'ai peur de l'eau, souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Oh…

Il passa un bras par-dessus sa taille et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, histoire de la rassurer un minimum.

- Il a fallu que vous m'y emmeniez, la seule ville au monde qui soit à moitié noyée, grogna-t-elle mauvaise. Bravo !

- Calmez-vous, soupira-t-il dans une moue exaspérée, vous ne risquez rie…

Il se stoppa soudainement, le regard porté au loin. Huit cavaliers habillés de toges blanches barrées d'une croix rouge firent leur apparition à l'autre bout du pont, et s'aventurèrent au galop sur les cordes tressées qui maintenaient plus ou moins les planches de bois. Le Docteur calcula l'espace nécessaire à leur traversée et comprit alors quelque chose de très grave : il n'y avait pas assez de place. S'ils ne se dégageaient pas très vite de leur position, ils finiraient sous les sabots des chevaux en furie. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Ne restait qu'une solution…

- Non, ne le dîtes pas, sanglota Kate qui comprenait sans mal ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Nous devons sauter…


	4. Maman s'inquiète

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant pour écrire une suite. D'ailleurs la voici, courte et totalement déconnectée de l'histoire (ben oui un peu de suspens quand même, histoire de vous préparer d'ores et déjà au bouquet final). **

**Bonne lecture !**

- NON ! hurla Rose en se réveillant.

La main sur le cœur, complètement en sueur, elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et lâcha un long et bruyant soupir. Encore, encore et encore ce cauchemar atroce dans lequel le Docteur finissait bel et bien par se noyer…

- Rose ? l'appela alors sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre. Rose ça va ?

- Oui Maman, c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Encore un ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se laissa retomber en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller.

- Tu veux peut-être en parler ? essaya Jackie en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- La dernière fois, tu as crié un nom, enchaîna l'autre sans rien savoir. Tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil. Le Docteur… Est-ce lui qui te tourmente à nouveau ? A-t-il l'intention de revenir te torturer, après tout le mal qu'il t'a déjà fait ?

- Non Maman, c'est autre chose…, soupira-t-elle lasse de cet interrogatoire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ??

Rose se retint difficilement de lui envoyer l'oreiller au visage -dans l'espoir vain sans doute qu'elle ne cesse de la questionner-. Toutefois, elle savait que sa mère ne la laisserait en paix qu'une fois la vérité avouée, là-dessus il n'y avait aucun doute. Si elle continuait à la tenir ainsi à l'écart, elle finirait tôt ou tard par la rendre folle et lui arracherait les vers du nez, de gré ou de force. La jeune femme se résolut finalement à lui révéler ce qu'elle vivait ces derniers temps :

- J'ai la capacité de me rendre dans l'autre dimension, quand je m'endors…

- Quoi ? Mais enfin tu…

- Laisse-moi finir !

Jackie leva les yeux ciel et s'obligea à ne pas parler.

- Bien, enchaîna sa fille. Tu te souviens de Kate Wilson ?

- La gamine qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui a continué ses études ?

- Oui. J'ai une espèce de lien avec elle -je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer- et j'arrive grâce à elle à me transporter dans l'autre dimension -celle du Docteur- au travers de miroirs. Mais j'ai coupé le contact récemment, à cause de cet accident à l'hôpital…

- Tu savais donc que c'était dangereux !! Pourquoi cherches-tu tellement à le rejoindre ?? Comment le fait de voir Kate pendant tes rêves peut-il t'aider à le revoir lui ?

- Kate est devenue sa nouvelle compagne…

- Quoi ? A peine deux ans se sont écoulés et ce fanfaron a déjà trouvé une autre fille !

- N'élève pas la voix maman, j'ai mal au crâne.

- Je t'amène de l'aspirine…, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Elle disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre à la main et des comprimés dans l'autre. Elle se rassit sur le bord du lit et reprit d'une voix plus posée.

- Quel est ce rêve qui te réveille trois fois par nuit ?

- Celui qui me montre dans les moindres détails la mort imminente du Docteur…


	5. Petite Baignade

**Et voilà la suite avec notre bon Docteur et sa nouvelle compagne Kate Wilson (je sais c'est un peu plus rapide pour envoyer les suites et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il y en a de la suite !). Merci à tous ô fidèles lecteurs et vous souhaitant toujours une bonne lecture, avec je l'espère un petit sourire, une angoisse croissante, et une intrigue toujours plus mystérieuse... voilà voilà + **

- Nous devons sauter…

Avant même que Kate n'émette la moindre objection, il la saisit dans ses bras et se jeta par-dessus le pont au moment où le premier cavalier s'apprêtait à les écraser. Elle hurla de terreur durant leur chute de six mètres, se préparant d'ores et déjà au pire : la noyade. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'eau sombre. La jeune femme s'agitait, happée par le fond, incapable de se mouvoir tant ses vêtements étaient lourds et encombrants. Le Docteur se dévêtit de son long manteau, puis déchira sa robe et l'entraîna vers la surface.

- Arrêter de gigoter de la sorte ! toussa-t-il la tête finalement hors de l'eau.

Kate, qui ne cessait de s'affoler, s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son cou, s'appuyant sur ses épaules afin de se maintenir en surface, battit des jambes et donna malencontreusement quelques mauvais coups au Docteur.

- Aïe ! gémit ce dernier avant d'avaler la tasse.

- Hey oh ! les héla un homme au loin.

Le Docteur tourna difficilement la tête –la jeune femme encerclant son cou de ses bras crispés- et découvrit à quelques mètres de là, une barque conduite par un vieillard masqué. L'inconnu s'approcha de ces deux jeunes gens en détresse, et leur jeta une corde. Kate lâcha soudainement le Docteur et nagea à vive allure vers le bout, puis finalement vers la barque. Le Gallifréen haussa un sourcil, étonné : elle savait parfaitement nager, sans aucune difficulté… et pourtant elle craignait l'eau ? Il y avait là un mystère qu'il ne tarderait pas à éclaircir…

- Merci Monsieur, déclara-t-il en se hissant lui aussi dans la petite embarcation.

- Mais de rien mon brave, bougonna l'autre. Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'un jeune couple risquait de mourir noyé sous mes yeux !

- Oh, euhm, nous ne sommes pas ensembles vous savez, nous sommes justes amis…

- Exact ! confirma Kate en essorant ses cheveux.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda alors le Docteur en se retournant vers elle.

- Super, railla l'autre mauvaise. J'ai eu mon bain dans vos bras, c'est un fantasme de moins qu'il me restera à réaliser…

L'autre l'observa avec de larges yeux puis secoua la tête –espérant qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple plaisanterie-. Il reprit un instant son souffle puis s'occupa d'un sujet un tant soit plus sérieux:

- Qui sont ces hommes à cheval ?

Leur mystérieux sauveur haussa les épaules et sortit une pagaie. La barque avança doucement sous ses mouvements lents et précis. Une brume grisâtre tomba alors sur les canaux, plongeant cette ville aux milles et unes couleurs dans une atmosphère sinistre et humide.

- Personne ne sait vraiment qui ils sont. Voilà une semaine qu'ils hantent les rues de Venise.

- C'est étrange, ils ressemblaient à des Templiers…

- Des Templiers ? répéta Kate étonnée.

- Oui, c'est un Ordre de religieux et de nobles du XIIIè siècle qui ont proposé leur aide pour défendre les pèlerins de Jérusalem, de même que la ville Sainte. Ils ont amassé une petite fortune pour leurs loyaux services et…

Il se stoppa un instant, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et poursuivit sans plus se rendre compte qu'il dérapait :

- Ah c'était la belle époque ! Je me rappelle avoir fabriqué une machine à encoder pour le Maître Templier Jacques de Molay ! C'était l'un des premiers systèmes de banques ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Comme les voleurs hantaient les routes menant à Jérusalem, les pèlerins étaient massacrés pour quelques pièces seulement ! Alors qu'avec les chèques codés… Ils arrivaient en Terre Sainte, échangeaient leurs bien contre un de ses chèques codés, traversaient la région sans trop de soucis, et une fois à Jérusalem, un autre Templier échangeait le chèque codé -qu'on ne pouvait contrefaire- contre l'équivalent des biens de la personne !

- Fascinant…, soupira Kate dans un bâillement.

L'autre homme masqué resta muet devant le savoir écrasant de son invité. Probable qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un pauvre pêcheur qui imaginait se mêler à la foule anonyme croulant partout dans la ville. Car telle étaient la fonction du Carnaval de Venise : permettre à toutes les classes sociales de se mélanger sans plus se soucier du regard des autres, dans un anonymat parfait et festif. Kate -qui n'était en rien impressionnée par ce discours rébarbatif- le défia d'un sourire taquin :

- Puisque vous êtes si fort Docteur Jones, dîtes-nous pourquoi vos amis les Templiers sèment la panique à Venise !

Elle réfléchit un instant puis s'écria bien avant qu'il ne réplique :

- Bien sûr !!

- Pourquoi, vous le savez vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il attrapa le bas de sa chemise et l'essora. L'eau salée tomba au fond de la barque et stagna à leurs pieds dans un balancement lent et répétitif.

- Non, m'en fiche de ces Templier ! grommela-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, pourquoi vous écriez-vous de la sorte ?

- Indiana Jones ! C'est ça votre nom ! L'homme qui connaît tout sur toutes les époques ! Celui qui découvre des trésors fabuleux rien qu'en fourrant son nez dans un journal ! Mais puisque les terriens en ont fait des films passables, vous avez juste gardé le titre de Docteur, je brûle non ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Dans ce cas c'est Fred.

- Pourquoi Fred ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est sympa Fred.

- Mais qui diable êtes-vous ? s'inquiéta l'autre homme.

- Je suis Kate Wilson et voici le Docteur Fred ! s'amusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- N'importe quoi ! Juste le Docteur !

L'inconnu secoua la tête et se présenta finalement :

- Je suis Antonio.

- Et non pas Alonso ?

Le mutisme pour le moins perplexe de son interlocuteur le ramena à une attitude plus sérieuse :

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Antonio, et merci de nous avoir tirés de ce mauvais pas !

L'homme hocha humblement la tête et s'arrêta finalement à hauteur d'un ponton de bois. La jeune femme –qui ne supportait guère la proximité de l'eau partout autour d'elle- bondit de la barque qui chavira quelque peu sous le déséquilibre spontané. Le Docteur quant à lui serra la main de l'homme et remarqua alors sur l'annuaire de ce dernier une chevalière en or massif sertie d'une croix de rubis. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la barque avec un tant soit plus de délicatesse que sa compagne.

- Une dernière question…

- Oui ? fit Antonio en s'éloignant déjà.

- Combien de jours reste-t-il avant le Mercredi des Cendres ?

- Six jours avant le grand jour…

Le Docteur l'entendit à peine car ce mystérieux inconnu disparaissait d'ores et déjà au coin d'un canal. La brume se fit plus épaisse, plus opaque. Le silence était de plomb en ces lieux festifs, contrairement à ce qu'il eût imaginé tantôt. Ce fut comme si la ville restait muette au passage des cavaliers masqués.

- C'est quoi le Mercredi des Cendres ? s'intrigua alors Kate sans trop s'inquiéter du calme plat.

- C'est le Mercredi suivant le Mardi Gras.

- Juste après le Lundi de Pâques ?

- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Kate haussa les épaules et jeta un regard dépité à sa robe déchirée, imbibée d'eau et à sa coiffure en confettis.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On pose des questions ! s'enthousiasma le Gallifréen

- Le contraire m'eut étonné…, grommela-t-elle. Ne devait-on pas danser et faire la fête ?

- On peut faire les trois en même temps !


	6. L'Auberge

**Petit chapitre à la fois explicatif, intriguant et explosif vers la fin (sacré Kate, elle n'en loupe pas une… pauvre Docteur… stop pas de spolier). J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous fera sourire. Bonne lecture ! **

L'Auberge

- Je vous sers quoi ? demanda l'aubergiste.

Le Gallifréen –toujours masqué- jeta un coup d'œil à Kate qui opta pour une bière. Il suivit son exemple et commanda au gérant deux cervoises bien fraîches.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, remarqua un homme au comptoir, un mètre sur leur gauche.

- A quoi voyez-vous cela ? s'intrigua le Docteur en se retournant vers l'inconnu masqué.

- Votre accent.

- Oh…

Il détailla discrètement le mystérieux personnage et remarqua une fois encore une chevalière singulièrement familière à son annuaire. Il haussa les épaules, et attrapa le verre que lui servit le tavernier. Il dégusta deux gorgées et expliqua posément :

- Nous sommes en voyage ma compagne et moi. Voilà des années que nous voulions visiter Venise à l'époque du Carnaval, n'est-ce pas exceptionnel ?

- Oui, si l'on veut. Cela devient une attraction très touristique.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, marmonna Kate en goûtant au breuvage gazeux.

Elle grimaça derrière son masque et reposa le verre un peu brusquement. La bière était infecte, tout simplement infecte. Elle crut avaler de l'acide chlorhydrique -ou du moins une solution qui s'en approchait étrangement-. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le Docteur pouvait déguster une horreur pareille sans broncher. Il gardait cet air fixe de masque au sourire grave, ses yeux pétillant de réflexion.

- Nous avons vu une cavalcade d'hommes en armure tout à l'heure. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un défilé, du moins jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ne disparaisse…

- Oui, les Cavaliers Masqués font de plus en plus d'apparitions ces temps-ci, nota l'autre.

- Et personne ne connaît leur identité ?

- C'est tout l'avantage de Carnaval ! Personne ne connaît personne ! Les pauvres jouent aux riches, les riches aux pauvres… chacun fait sa propre comédie.

- La comédie dell'arte…, souffla Kate à ses côtés.

- Mais pourquoi diable des cavaliers ? Pourquoi déguisés en Templier ?

- Ils recherchent peut-être leur trésor…, remarqua-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Le Docteur la dévisagea sans rien commenter, de cet air un peu stupide qui vous fait croire que vous venez de vous baver dessus.

- Bah quoi, n'avez-vous jamais vu le film « Benjamin Gates et le Trésor des Templiers »? C'est un bon film…, essaya-t-elle pour paraître moins stupide.

- Cette légende est célèbre, nota-t-il après réflexion. Il paraîtrait que les Templiers ont amassé un trésor colossal durant leur croisade, mais personne ne sait exactement comment ils y sont parvenus, et encore moins où ils l'ont enfoui… C'est ce qui causa leur perte…

- Expliquez-vous.

- Le Roi de France, Philipe le Bel, et le pape Clément V se sont alliés contre leurs serviteurs et les ont finalement massacrés, sans pour autant trouver le trésor -même après des années de torture.

- Des années de torture, répéta-t-elle pensive. Vive les hommes de foi de l'Eglise et les nobles souverains désignés par Dieu…

- Une des raisons pour lesquelles l'Angleterre a rejeté le Vatican et la monarchie absolue.

- Des imbéciles en moins sur notre belle île, ça fait de la place.

Un petit groupe de musiciens masqués pénétrèrent dans la salle bondée. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et entamèrent un morceau pour le moins rythmique et entraînant. Une serveuse poussa quelques tables et une dizaine de chaises ce qui laissa une bonne place vide au milieu de la salle.

Kate les observait silencieusement, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres pourpres et pulpeuses. Quelques couples se levèrent de leurs tables et entamèrent une valse, ou du moins une danse folklorique qui s'accordait à merveille avec le son dégagé par les instruments qu'elle peinait à reconnaître –si ce n'est les violons.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle en regardant sa cervoise chaude avec une grimace.

Elle attrapa la chope et d'un geste rapide, la porta à ses lèvres pour la boire d'une traite, sous les mines effarées de l'aubergiste et du Docteur.

- Madame a une bonne descente, vous êtes chanceux monsieur…

- Etes-vous tombée sur la tête ? s'esclaffa le Gallifréen.

Kate se retint difficilement de tout recracher et avala avec peine la dernière gorgée amère qui lui restait encore dans le gosier. Après quelques secondes à encaisser la charge, elle se retourna vers le Docteur, un sourire taquin, attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière :

- Désolée, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas faire sobre…

- Ah. Et en l'occurrence ?

- Danser. Vous venez ?

Le Docteur se raidit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait un pas de danse ? Pas si longtemps que ça en réalité, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. D'une part il était amnésique, d'autre part, il se croyait professeur d'anglais dans un collège en 1913. Dure année…

- Je n'ai pas très envie, une autre fois peut-être.

- Ca ne va pas vous tuer, vous savez…

- Je sais, mais non merci.

Kate le dévisagea bouche bée, prête à lui jeter son verre au visage –bien qu'il soit vide-. Il contemplait fixement le comptoir, de cet air sinistre qui laissait transparaître une tristesse profonde et lointaine. Son passé ne cesserait jamais de le tourmenter et elle comprit avec amertume qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le lui faire oublier. A quoi donc pouvait-il bien penser en cet instant ? A Rose ? A leurs derniers pas de danse ? A Martha Jones ou Sarah Jane ? Aux victimes qui s'amassaient dans son sillage ?

- Vous êtes vraiment trop stupide ! grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle trouva bien vite un autre cavalier, un peu gagné par la boisson lui aussi. Le Gallifréen l'observa sans mot dire, se remémorant avec nostalgie qu'il fût un temps où il tenait Rose dans ses bras et la faisait chavirer en arrière tandis que ses cœurs balançaient de plus belle pour ses doux yeux marrons. Finalement, il se retourna vers le gérant de l'auberge pour un dernier renseignement :

- Avez-vous encore des chambres de disponibles ?

- Une dernière seulement.

- Evidemment, soupira le pauvre Docteur.

Il s'imaginait déjà dormir par terre sous les assauts excessifs de sa nouvelle compagne qui se réserverait le lit moelleux et bien chaud. Kate était égoïste en matière de confort, là-dessus aucun doute. Elle lui avait déjà volé deux couettes à bord du Tardis pour les poser sur son matelas prétendu « trop dur ». Elle avait ensuite échangé leurs oreillers et déménagé son fauteuil de cuir pour l'entreposer également dans sa chambre.

- Une vraie peste, murmura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, discrètement, et remarqua alors un conflit entre la jeune femme et son cavalier d'infortune. Ce dernier se montrait un peu trop familier à son goût et elle cherchait manifestement à s'enfuir de ses bras puissants et vagabonds.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement en le repoussant.

- Viens par là ma belle…

- Dégage de là espèce d'alcoolo complètement névrosé ! Pas les pattes sinon je te jure que… aïïïe !!

Elle gémit suite à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets et ne put que se résoudre à lui obéir. Il l'entraînait vers le fond de la salle, sous les regards indifférents des consommateurs présents. A Carnaval, personne ne se souciait de rien puisque personne ne reconnaissait qui que ce soit.

- Hey ! déclara alors un homme dans son dos.

L'ivrogne se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette svelte et pourtant menaçante du Docteur. Il le toisait sévèrement, de ce regard transperçant qui vous poignardait en plein cœur et vous clouait d'effroi. Qui plus est, cette expression pour le moins sévère se renforçait par la froideur de son masque au sourire grave. Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement dans la pièce, les musiciens cessèrent de battre des tambours et de gratter des troubadours, même Kate s'arrêta un instant de brailler des injures toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres…

- Cette femme est ma compagne, veuillez s'il vous plaît me la rendre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Me la rendre » ? Mais je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on se prête !

- C'est vous qui vouliez dansez !

- Avec vous ! Mais comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'agit de ME faire plaisir, monsieur joue les rabat-joie !

- Vous êtes à Venise en plein Carnaval ! Que pourrais-je faire de plus ?

- Deux choses. Un : me donner votre nom ! Deux : participer à la fête !

- Mais je participe !

- Ho là, s'écria le saoulard à leurs côtés. Calmez-vous un peu vous deux !

- On ne vous a pas sonné vous ! s'enragea Kate.

- Toi princesse, tu vas voir comment je traite les insolentes !

- Ne la touchez pas ! intervint aussitôt le Galifréen en se plantant devant la jeune femme.

- Qui t'es toi ?

- Je suis le Docteur, et je vous somme de retourner calmement d'où vous venez sans plus importuner cette « insolente » comme vous dîtes.

L'autre eut un rictus assez amer et, sans prévenir, frappa l'extraterrestre au visage d'une droite extrêmement puissante. Ce dernier tomba illico, complètement assommé. Kate assista au spectacle bouche bée puis, réagissant alors plus vite que son ombre, elle sauta sur place –prenant un peu de hauteur et d'élan- et envoya un crochet assassin à son assaillant qui recula de quelques mètres en arrière, le nez ensanglanté. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un type maigrichon à la voix clair se leva de sa chaise et cria à pleins poumons :

- Une bagarre !!


	7. Fighting

**C'est encore moi ! Je me disais qu'il était totalement injuste de vous laisser sur votre faim et de vous faire attendre une bonne petite semaine. Ai-je eu raison ? Donc je vous mets la suite, suite qui se terminera sur un autre rebondissement. Et oui, c'est comme ça. Bon… le début est une partie guimauve que je ne trouve pas spécialement utile, mais qui remets en scène deux personnages que tout le monde aime bien ! La deuxième partie en revanche… héhé ******** Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Dîtes-moi ensuite ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Une Affaire de bourre-pifs

- Comment cela une prémonition ? s'intrigua Mickey. Tu vois l'avenir maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais oui, il y a un peu de ça, répondit Rose inquiète.

- Et les numéros de l'Euromillion pour samedi, tu les connais ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! soupira-t-elle dans une moue exaspérée.

Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu -des Cybermen jusqu'au vaisseau fantôme dont les circuits avaient été remodelés à l'aide d'organes humains- rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner, non vraiment rien.

Assis tous les deux sur un banc au bord de la Tamise, ils contemplaient le long fleuve tranquille s'écouler silencieusement à leurs pieds. Une frégate pleine de touriste japonais armés d'appareils photos remontait lentement le courant. L'un d'entre eux pointa le doigt en direction de la gigantesque roue circulaire qui avait un jour fait office de transmetteur pour créature de plastique vivant. L'ensemble des passagers mitrailla alors l'édifice, ignorant complètement que Rose Tyler avait empêché ce jour là l'invasion de la planète –dans sa dimension natale évidemment-.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rien ne prouve que ce cauchemar va bel et bien arriver.

- Il va arriver Mickey, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

- Mais quand bien même ! On ne peut absolument plus rien faire ! On est coincé ici !

- On peut faire quelque chose…

Elle se stoppa alors et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures bleues, craignant de n'avoir à affronter les oppositions de son camarade. Mickey l'aimait et elle tenait également beaucoup à lui, depuis toujours… Cependant, elle savait que jamais il ne lui permettrait de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait en tête, du moins tout en considérant les risques qu'elle encourrait et la mort quasi certaine qui l'attendait…

- Qu'y a-t-il Rose ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant sa mine d'enterrement.

- Rien.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

Elle hocha la tête. Les larmes lui montaient peu à peu aux yeux. Le jeune homme la prit alors tendrement dans ses bras et la berça de gauche à droite, se voulant le plus réconfortant possible.

- Je te promets que si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais.

- Je sais, tu as toujours tout fait pour me plaire ou pour m'aider.

- Et oui ! Je suis l'homme à tout faire !

Elle eut un maigre sourire et haussa les épaules :

- Quelle ingrate je suis.

- Je n'osais pas le dire.

Elle mima un faible rire puis se retira de ses bras et se leva du banc pour mieux contempler les alentours. Ciel bleu, parsemé ci et là de quelques cumulus. Une belle journée en somme, mais une journée annonciatrice de malheur.

- Il a besoin d'aide Mickey.

- Tu le connais mieux que quiconque : où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il s'attire toujours des ennuis…

* * *

- Une bagarre !!

Lorsque le Docteur revint à lui, il perçut tout d'abord un brouhaha terrible, tel qu'il n'y en eût jamais en Enfer. Puis lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit avec effroi qu'une chaise venait à l'instant de voler au-dessus de lui, frôlant son nez et soulevant ses cheveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il se redressa alors et constata que toute la taverne était en guerre. Chacun frappait son voisin, déchirait ses vêtements, brisait les verres et les bouteilles, jetaient les chaises -et les tables !-.

- Non, souffla-t-il complètement ahuri.

Parmi cette bataille digne des grands champs, il découvrit Kate, seule sur le front, décochant des bourre-pifs à tout va, rugissant de plus belle, telle une tigresse enragée prête à griffer et à mordre au moindre geste suspect de ses adversaires.

- Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit, je lui refais le portrait, capito ?

Malheureusement, elle se fit surprendre par derrière. Le saoulard –celui-là même qui lui avait promis une correction- l'attrapa par sa longue tignasse rousse et la souleva du sol par la force de son seul bras. Kate gémit et cria, battit des jambes dans le vide mais ne parvint malheureusement pas à se libérer de son emprise.

- On fait moins la maligne hé hé… Tu vas venir avec moi beauté.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda un homme dans son dos en tapotant de l'index sur son épaule endurcie.

Le type se retourna pour à nouveau faire face au Docteur. Il grogna, visiblement agacé que ce dernier se relève à chaque coup de masse.

- T'en redemandes ?

- Oh oui !

Sur ce le Gallifréen sourit de toutes ses dents, sortit son tournevis sonique et libéra une onde delta suffisamment puissante pour assommer le colosse en un clin d'œil. Ce dernier s'effondra à terre, entraînant alors Kate dans sa chute -et qui atterrit à plat ventre sur son torse. Elle se dégagea, dégoûtée par sa puanteur et ses manières peu catholiques, puis leva les yeux vers le Docteur et eut un sourire gêné :

- Merci Docteur Dartagnan.

- De rien Portos.

- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Kate Wilson, soupira-t-il faussement ennuyé en lui tendant la main, quand cesserez-vous de semer le chaos partout autour de vous ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça subitement. Elle attrapa une bouteille brisée qui roulait à quelques mètres de là, se redressa en vitesse et leva le bras, prête à l'écraser sur le front du Gallifréen en sueur.

- Je plaisantais !! se justifia-t-il paniqué.

- Baissez-vous !

Il obéit sans poser de question. Kate aplatit alors l'objet sur la tête d'un autre homme masqué posté derrière lui et qui s'écroula à leurs pieds. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil mais n'émit aucun commentaire sur l'art et la manière qu'avait la jeune femme de traiter avec les gens.

- C'était l'aubergiste, nota-t-il après coup.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je doute qu'il veuille nous héberger cette nuit à présent…

- Je ne suis pas pressée de dormir chez lui, vu comment il traite ses clients….

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas la dernière réplique de sa compagne. Il détailla l'homme à terre et remarqua finalement dans la main de ce dernier la lame scintillante d'un poignard bien aiguisé.

- Bien vu, murmura-t-il dans la cohue.

Il se décala d'un mètre sur la gauche, évitant ainsi le passage de deux brutes épaisses qui se tenaient par les épaules et cherchaient visiblement à se jeter contre un mur. Une table roula entre les deux compagnons suivit d'un lustre qui s'écrasa sur le comptoir où ils tenaient place quelques minutes plus tôt. Finalement, quand le tumulte atteignit son summum, le Docteur proposa d'un ton totalement détaché :

- On s'en va ?

- C'est une idée…, répondit Kate gênée par la situation.

Une femme dans l'arrière salle hurla tandis qu'un un autre tentait de la déshabiller à la vue de tous.

- Une bonne idée, rectifia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Une idée brillantissime ! renchérit l'extraterrestre sur ses talons.

Ils s'éclipsèrent de l'auberge à pas feutrés et longèrent un canal sombre, prenant la direction du Tardis. Kate se posta immédiatement du côté des maisons, redoutant de tomber une fois encore dans l'eau noire et venimeuse.

- Toujours cette peur de l'eau ?

Elle hocha la tête, tâchant d'oublier les images toujours plus menaçantes des vagues immenses, des remous violents et des bulles d'air qui remontaient inexorablement vers la surface tandis qu'elle dégringolait de plus belle vers le fond…

- Longue histoire.

- La nuit promet d'être longue, enchaîna-t-il curieux.

Kate haussa les épaules, mais garda le silence, au grand damne du Gallifréen qui attendait la suite avec impatience. Ils marchèrent tous deux durant une vingtaine de minutes puis, tandis que la nuit baignait les lieux de son noir malsain, le Docteur se figea instantanément de stupeur, le regard porté vers une petite ruelle sinistre.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Kate qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la gravité de la situation.

- Le Tardis…, souffla-t-il désemparé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le coin obscur et haussa un sourcil :

- Quoi le Tardis ?

- Il a disparu…


	8. Nuit à la belle étoile

**J'admets que les deux chapitres qui suivent sont un peu guimauves, mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut bien alterner les genre, et puis, à force de lire des fics à Nadège, je vais me transformer en joli ours en peluche tout mignon (avec une bombe à l'intérieur, niark niark niark)… Hum…hum… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui disparition du Tardis, et petit monologue intérieur dans la tête de notre cher Docteur : Bonne lecture ! **

Nuit à la belle étoile

- Il a disparu…

Le Docteur ne parvenait plus à bouger, paralysé d'effroi, les coeurs battant à tout rompre, rongé de l'intérieur par un vide soudain : la perte de son vaisseau. Une partie de lui-même venait de s'envoler, kidnappée, emportée, égarée, ou tout simplement volée. Passe encore qu'il tombe dans un gouffre gigantesque sur une planète enfermant le Diable, mais là, à Venise, en 1650 et en plein Carnaval… non, il n'allait jamais le retrouver.

Qui avait fait cela ? Qui avait osé ? Qui s'était permis ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Impossible, incroyable, inconcevable, et surtout impardonnable ! Ciel ou Enfer, Terre ou Mer, jamais son Tardis ne lui avait faux bond… jamais il ne se permettrait de partir sans l'attendre, de disparaître ou de réapparaître sans sa permission. Non, on l'avait obligatoirement déplacé, arraché, peut-être même dépiécé ? Non… tout mais pas cela…

- Effectivement, remarqua Kate un tant soit plus optimiste, il n'est plus là. Est-ce un problème ?

- Un problème ? répéta-t-il complètement éperdu. Mais c'est dramatique !!

- Ah oui… à ce point là…

Kate Wilson comprenait sans mal ce que cette disparition signifiait : l'impossibilité de rentrer chez elle, à Londres et au XXIè siècle. L'impossibilité de lire le journal et de le jeter dans une benne verte plus grande qu'elle, l'impossibilité de déguster un café décaféiné dans un gobelet en plastique, l'impossibilité de jouer les disque-jockey jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et d'avaler deux boîtes de tic-tac pour échapper à l'éthylotest… DRAMATIQUE ! Le Gallifréen avait bien pesé ses mots…

Elle soupira faiblement, tâchant de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement, histoire de ne pas trop affoler le Docteur bouleversé. La blue box s'était volatilisée, délaissant les deux compagnons seuls dans un monde d'ombres et de spectres, de complots et de trésors, mais surtout, un monde où l'anonymat du masque permettait tous les vices et les péchés.

- Je suis désolé Kate, je suis sincèrement désolé…

- C'est bon, aucun problème, je vais très bien !

Elle lui offrit un large sourire éclatant –signé colgate- et en profita pour se recoiffer dans un semblant de coquetterie qui dissimulait mal son angoisse croissante. Elle adorait boire son déca dans un gobelet en plastique… et dire qu'il lui faudrait attendre trois siècles avant de pouvoir déguster son petit caprice !!

- En êtes-vous sûre ? insista alors l'autre loin d'être dupe.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses mains se mirent à trembler faiblement. Elle l'observa sans mot dire, la gorge nouée, et parvint difficilement à murmurer un faible :

- Non…

Elle s'empêcha malgré tout de fondre en sanglot, renifla puis inspira profondément, séchant ses larmes du revers de la main. Le Docteur la contempla quelques secondes sans bouger, hésitant, puis épris d'une certaine compassion vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle compagne au caractère farouche, il s'approcha sans prévenir et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je vous promets que je vous ramènerais chez vous, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence gêné.

- Vous avez intérêt…, grogna-t-elle faussement menaçante.

Elle se nicha dans son épaule, resserra un peu plus l'étreinte, de peur qu'il ne remarque son maquillage coulant de ses cils… Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, à l'abri du vent, de la pluie, des menaces qui pesaient sur leurs têtes, de la cruauté des hommes, de tout ce qui pouvait les atteindre et leur nuire…

Comme il était étrange de se dire qu'un nombre incalculable de femmes avaient pris place ici, dans le creux de ses bras, et qu'à présent, elle en faisait elle aussi parti. Une longue liste de compagnes qui avaient humé son doux parfum d'homme, chauffées par le feu ardent de son être qui brûlait depuis près de neuf cents ans. Bizarrement, elle s'y sentait à sa place, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Encore cette étrange sensation de familiarité qu'elle ne parvenait à expliquer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il exactement ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

- On se trouve une auberge pour dormir. On avisera à tête reposée. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseille ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et fixa les ruelles et les canaux qui serpentaient partout aux alentours.

- Quelle auberge ?

Le Docteur suivit son regard et comprit bien assez vite son erreur.

- On en trouvera une…


	9. Confession

**C'est toujours moi, votre auteur favori (Rily, arrête de te lancer des fleurs, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas…) Bon d'accord. Euhm… ah oui la série guimauve, eh bien la suite tout de suite. Que pourrais-je ajouter ? Ah oui, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les titres de chapitres, alors ne faîtes pas attention !!**

**Sinon, Bonne lecture ! **

Confession

- Il m'est arrivé une fois d'aller en voyage à Strasbourg !

Le Gallifréen haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Kate passait souvent du coq à l'âne sans prévenir, ce qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de le troubler et de le perdre.

- Strasbourg…, répéta-t-il pensif. C'est en France, non ?

- Exact, mais c'est aussi là que se rassemble le parlement Européen. Les hôtels sont réservés des mois à l'avance et pas une seule chambre n'est disponible à 100 km aux alentours.

- Ah…

Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et ne tarda pas à conclure :

- Quand bien même on trouverait un toit pour dormir, il n'y aurait plus de place…

- Le Carnaval de Venise devient une action très touristique, même en 1650.

Conclusion : ils devraient probablement passer la nuit dehors… Le Docteur songea à cette éventualité et, sans relâcher Kate, proposa une solution peu alléchante :

- Vous pouvez vous installer ici, le long de ce mur. L'air est plutôt doux et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne pleuvra pas ce soir…

Il retira sa chemise et la roula en boule, le plus studieusement possible, puis la déposa au sol avec délicatesse. Il frissonna, un tantinet mal à l'aise d'être torse nu, et croisa les bras, peu satisfait de son travail. Kate observa le paquet de tissus à terre et haussa un sourcil :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un oreiller.

- Ah…

Elle se passa une main derrière la nuque et tâcha de faire comme si elle ne trouvait pas son geste complètement ridicule –bien que partant d'une bonne intention.

- Merci, mais je ne vais pas dormir là, c'est complètement hors de question !

- Vous devriez, vous avez besoin de vous reposer et puis…

- Quand on joue les DJ jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et que l'on se lève à neuf heures pour l'université, on prend l'habitude de ne pas dormir beaucoup. Non je vais m'asseoir là, contre le mur, et je vais attendre le lever du jour.

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil intéressé –d'autant plus intéressé qu'elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de le voir dévêtu-, attrapa sa chemise au sol et lui jeta au visage pour répliquer d'un ton faussement outré :

- Et puis si vous croyez qu'en me faisant un petit striptease vous allez m'amadouer, vous vous fourrez carrément le doigt dans l'œil Docteur Casanova !

- Quoi ? s'éberlua l'autre. Mais non, je voulais juste vous rendre service !

- Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit !

Il enfila sa chemise en quatrième vitesse, les joues légèrement rougies. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui à présent ? Sa réputation de gentlemen au grand cœur ne durerait pas en compagnie de la jeune Wilson : voilà qui était sûr. Elle caricaturait sans cesse ses moindres faits et gestes –sans oublier son nom- ! Kate esquissa un sourire malicieux, puis s'installa par terre, dos au mur, les jambes repliées sous son menton.

- C'est de votre faute ! lâcha-t-il alors les poings sur les hanches, faussement sévère.

- Ma faute ?

- Oui ! Exactement ! C'est vous qui avez déclenché cette bagarre ! Et puis… Et puis si vous n'aviez pas assommé le patron, possible qu'on aurait eu un toit pour dormir…

- Roh si tous les patrons de bar m'avaient boudée à cause d'un mauvais coup…

- Parce que vous en avez assommé plusieurs ?

- Quelque uns… mais ce sont tous des amis aujourd'hui !

- Vous avez de drôles d'amis…

- Je suis un peu comme le Shwepps !

- Le Shwepps ??

- Les premières fois sont souvent très dures…

Il plissa le front, un peu inquiet : plus le temps passait, moins il la comprenait. Non seulement elle sautait du coq à l'âne sans prévenir, mais elle avait en plus des métaphores assez spécifiques –merci la télévision-…

- Vous récupérez vite le moral, nota le Gallifréen en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Avec vous, ce n'est pas si difficile !

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Il la fixait plus sérieusement qu'à la normale, un peu apeuré il est vrai qu'elle ne s'éprenne de lui –il avait assez donné ! Mais loin d'un aveu romanesque, Kate lui débita encore une moquerie peu flatteuse :

- Votre personnage est tellement pathétique et comique à la fois que j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un lourd soupir d'exaspération.

- Allez, dîtes le moi !

- Quoi ?

- Votre nom !

- Tsssst !

- Roh… à qui voulez-vous que je le répète ? Je ne parle même pas l'italien !

- Le Tardis traduit pour vous.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…

Un ange passa. Kate leva les yeux au ciel et découvrit une voûte bleutée, piquée ci et là par des étoiles scintillantes. Deux d'entre elles ne clignotaient pas, fixes et luisantes de plus belle. Elle reconnut alors Jupiter et Venus, l'une grimpant au zénith, l'autre gagnant lentement l'horizon.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé dans cette situation : sans Tardis ?

- Une fois oui, avec Rose…

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le Docteur eu un sourire nostalgique, se remémorant cette aventure pour le moins explosive en compagnie du Diable. Il se souvint de Rose, de son courage peu conventionnel, de sa volonté à aller de l'avant, à agir en son nom… au nom du Docteur. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait une fois de plus papoté… avec Satan. Une discussion pour le moins enrichissante qui lui avait rappelé ce en quoi il avait foi, ce en quoi il croyait, l'unique chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à se sacrifier sans réfléchir : Elle.

- On a improvisé, comme d'habitude, déclara-t-il plus modestement.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que son regard s'était éteint, perdu dans un flux intense de souvenirs, visionnant des images fortes qui l'avaient à tout jamais marqué.

- Vous manque-t-elle ? essaya alors la jeune femme à voix basse.

Il garda le silence et baissa la tête, affichant une mine coupable. Il boutonna sa chemise, l'air de rien, puis finalement lâcha dans l'espoir de couper court à la conversation :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Bah voyons… Pauvre Docteur Calimero, vous ne faîtes vraiment rien pour votre bonheur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rose vous aimait, et vous n'avez pas été fichu de lui avouer ce que vous ressentiez vraiment pour elle. Vous l'avez jetée dans une autre dimension, espérant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vous hanter et briser vos cœurs une fois de plus. C'est le souci de l'amour vous savez… C'est une maladie qui peut vous donner la force de vaincre l'impossible et qui peut aussi vous retirer toute envie de vivre… C'est une force comme une faiblesse, mais comme vous ne supportez pas d'être faible, vous avez préféré la fuir plutôt que de l'affronter et de l'aimer…

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux compagnons. Kate avait aussi cette capacité : remettre les pendules à l'heure dans sa petite tête de Seigneur du Temps parfois déjanté. Et elle n'y allait jamais de main morte. Pire : elle avait souvent raison –voire toujours- ce qui ne l'aidait guère à oublier sa douleur…

- D'où provient cette peur de l'eau ? s'enquit-il alors pour changer de sujet.

Kate nota l'échappatoire, mais ne releva pas. Elle l'avait suffisamment recadré pour la journée. Après tout, de quoi se mêlait-elle au juste ? Elle n'était pas là pour le juger, ni même pour l'obliger à se juger lui-même –quoiqu'elle était certaine que cela ne lui ferait guère de mal-.

- Longue histoire, soupira-t-elle dans un bâillement digne de ce nom.

Elle s'étira puis s'adossa au mur, fermant les yeux.

- Je suis prêt à l'entendre.

- Peut-être bien Ten, mais je suis fatiguée là…

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et atterrit finalement sur son épaule douillette.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un évènement traumatisant que vous avez vécu étant enf…

Il se stoppa net et haussa un sourcil, avant de répéter, légèrement déstabilisé :

- Ten ?

- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux –toujours confortablement installée sur son bras tendre-, vous avez une tête à vous appeler Ten…

- C'est le Docteur ! s'entêta-t-il agacé.

- Barf… à force d'essayer je finirais bien par tomber dessus… Bonne nuit Ten.


	10. Spolier

**Bon alors après la série guimauve, que diriez-vous d'un peu de suspens ? Attention, cette suite comporte des spoliers pour ma prochaine fic (dont je ne connais pas encore le titre). Appelez ça une mise en bouche ;)**

**Merci à Nadège pour sa fidélité, et aux autres également ! Bonne lecture !**

Spoliers

_Les deux Docteurs s'affrontaient dans un duel sans merci… L'un attrapa l'autre par le cou et le propulsa contre un mur. Le second envoya un coude sévère dans l'abdomen de son assaillant et parvint à se dégager de son emprise pour mieux le frapper au visage. Tous les deux en sueur, le col ouvert, les membres raidis par l'effort du combat, portant même costume et même converses, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait les distinguer l'un de l'autre. _

_- Lequel est-ce ? s'affola Rose devant ce spectacle pour le moins barbare._

_- Aucune idée, je vote blanc ! déclara Kate en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête._

_L'un des deux hommes attrapa son adversaire et parvint à le renverser au sol. Il le cloua à terre tant bien que mal, prêt à l'assommer, et si nécessaire à le tuer. Il leva un poing décisif au dessus de sa tête puis l'abattit sur le visage de son double… _

_- STOP ! hurla Rose. _

_Elle leva dans les airs un blaster chargé. Les deux combattant s'immobilisèrent de suite, sans plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, de peur que la jeune femme n'appuie sur la gâchette. La moindre décharge de l'arme leur serait fatale, à l'un comme à l'autre. _

_- Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. _

_Il obéirent sans broncher, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se redressèrent en silence, tels deux gamins querelleux soumis à la maîtresse d'école. Mais le mutisme ne dura pas longtemps car l'un déclara d'un ton posé : _

_- Rose faîtes attention, vous pourriez blesser le bon Docteur. _

_- Ne l'écoutez pas Rose, il tente déjà d'avoir le beau rôle ! _

_- Je comprends que vous ne pouvez vous fier à personne, mais s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes rien qui soit regrettable… _

_- Rose ! C'est moi, c'est bel et bien moi… Après tout ce temps passé ensemble vous devriez savoir faire la différence ! _

_- TAISEZ-VOUS ! _

_Elle les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, la gorge nouée, sans savoir lequel pourrait être son Docteur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Kate qui haussa les épaules, l'air désolée –sans pour autant l'aider dans son choix-. Bon sang, lequel était-ce ? Elle les contempla longuement, scruta leurs regards… un regard embrasé, une âme sage et pure qui brûlait depuis des siècles ! Comment faire la différence ? Comment choisir ? _

_- Rose… souvenez-vous du premier mot… le tout premier que je vous ai dit, dans ce sous-sol…_

_- « Courez ! » tempêta alors l'autre. Nous avons exactement les mêmes souvenirs ! Ne vous laissée pas amadouer par le passé ! _

_- Il a raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut l'écouter… Rose c'est moi._

_- Non, c'est moi. _

_- Rose…_

_- Rose !! _

_- Arrêtez ! sanglota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

_- Rose, je t'aime. _

_- Non ! Ne le…_

_Et la jeune femme se décida enfin à tirer. L'homme qui venait à peine d'entamer sa phrase s'effondra comme une pierre, face contre terre, sans aucun geste, sans plus respirer, désespérément immobile. Mort, il était bel et bien mort et visiblement incapable de se régénérer… Rose leva lentement les yeux vers le Docteur encore debout, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas commis une gaffe –l'erreur de sa vie en vérité-. Il la contempla intensément de ses grands yeux chocolat, sans rien dire, le regard embrasé, les lèvres entrouvertes…_

_- Docteur, c'est bien vous ? murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante. _

_Il ne répondit pas de suite, comme giflé, puis un sourire se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres, un sourire cynique et mauvais, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et jeta un regard amusé au corps inerte du Docteur qui s'étendait à ses pieds. _

_- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Rose en saisissant son erreur. _

_- Mauvaise pioche petite idiote ! ricana l'homme. _

Kate remua dans son sommeil, toujours confortablement installée sur l'épaule ankylosée du Docteur. Elle sentit pourtant ce dernier sursauter, ce qui la tira peu à peu de son rêve mélodramatique. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'une lame d'épée particulièrement bien aiguisée pointait juste devant son nez.

La jeune femme se redressa subitement, tentant de creuser l'espace entre l'arme et sa tête. Malheureusement, le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée ne lui permettait guère d'aller bien loin. Elle leva alors les yeux et dénombra neuf hommes masqués, vêtus d'armure et de toges blanches barrées d'une croix rouge : Les Templiers…

- Salut les gars…, balbutia-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.


	11. Chantage

**Me revoilà… encore et toujours ! Donc dans la série « suspens » je vous mets la suite. Le mystère s'épaissit, les émotions s'accentuent, bref que des trucs sympas. Des méchants, bien méchants… Un Docteur sous contrainte et une Kate en mauvaise posture. Voilà voilou, la suite au prochaine épisode, c'est-à-dire en fin de semaine, vers vendredi prochain… **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chantage

- Salut les gars…

- Bonjour Kate, répondit alors le Docteur d'un ton jovial. Bien dormi ?

- Encore un cauchemar…

- Vous aussi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça passera d'ici peu de temps.

- Si vous le dîtes…

- Hum…hum…, se distingua alors l'un des inconnus présents.

Les deux compagnons levèrent les yeux vers les neuf cavaliers Masqués sans mot dire, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient nombreux et armés –et qu'en de telles circonstances mieux valait-il attendre son tour-, d'autre part parce qu'ils patientaient de connaître leurs revendications. Evidemment, il n'était guère dans la nature du Docteur de rester muet bien longtemps et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, après cinq longues minutes d'attente dans le silence le plus pesant, il s'écria enfin :

- Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?

Encore le silence.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Toujours le silence. Kate les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, sans remarquer un quelconque signe distinctif si ce n'est celui de la chevalière doré et sertie d'une croix de rubis, qu'ils portaient tous à l'annuaire.

- Que cherchez-vous ?

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise. D'un côté, le Docteur qui haussait le ton. De l'autre, de parfaits inconnus qui n'avaient pas manqués de les renverser et qui à cet instant précis les menaçaient sans raison valable.

- Allez, parlez !

Le Gallifréen ne comprenait pas. Un mur ! Il s'adressait tout bonnement à un mur ! Un mur de brique… non de béton. Le béton est de tout évidence moins bavard que la brique, voilà qui était bien connu ! Des Templiers… des hommes jouant aux Templiers ? Non. Quoique… Non, ils n'auraient pas risqué les foudres de l'Eglise juste pour se faire rincer. Il s'agissait de vrais Templiers, il pouvait le sentir, le lire dans leurs yeux pétillants de détermination. Que faisaient-ils à Venise, qui plus est au XVIIè siècle ? Ils ne devraient plus exister, non plus à cette époque… A moins que ? Non, ce serait tout bonnement impossible. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Que désiraient-ils de lui ? Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi au hasard, non certainement pas. Pas lui ! On ne tombait jamais sur le Docteur au hasard, voilà un fait indéniable. Pourquoi le menacer ? Il ne leur avait rien fait… du moins pas encore. Puis une évidence jaillis d'elle-même dans son esprit d'illuminé :

- Où est mon Tardis ? C'est vous qui l'avez déplacé, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis sûr que c'est vous. Où est-il ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Pour l'instant il est entre de bonnes mains, déclara enfin l'un des hommes masqués d'une voix extrêmement grave et menaçante.

- Sans vouloir paraître égoïste et prétentieux, les seules bonnes mains aptes à le tenir sont les miennes et uniquement les miennes.

Il se leva alors, sans égard pour les quatre épées qu'ils pointaient sur sa gorge découverte et déclara d'un ton solennel et bien plus sévère –ce ton grave qui reflétait là toute la suprématie de sa condition de Seigneur du Temps :

- Je ne répéterais pas ma question.

- Aidez-nous, et nous vous le rendrons, déclara le même homme.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Nous cherchons un objet rare dont vous êtes le créateur.

- J'ai créé beaucoup de choses, notamment le magnétoscope et le grille pain…

- La Clé du Temps, termina l'autre d'un ton froid.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Cette fois ce fut au tour du Docteur d'apparaître menaçant, coupable, confronté à une nouvelle erreur de sa jeunesse… Encore cette histoire qui ressortait au grand jour. Quel imbécile ! Cela lui apprendra à vouloir snober sa propre espèce…

Kate, qui n'avait alors rien dit pour le moment, remarqua d'une voix fluette, presque stupide –mais pas moins cynique- :

- Un magnétoscope et un grille-pain… je vois encore à quoi cela ressemble. Mais une Clé du Temps, je ne suis pas certaine de connaître.

Le Gallifréen ne lui répondit pas et toisa durement leurs agresseurs. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Comment de simples chevaliers –des hommes issus du Moyen Age- connaissaient-ils l'existence de la Clé du Temps ? Ce n'était pas possible. Sauf si… non, inconcevable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sans les quitter du regard.

- Des Templiers.

Oui mais alors qui étaient les Templiers ? Certainement pas les moines soldats dont on vantait les exploits sept cent ans plus tard… Certainement pas les hommes qu'il avait côtoyé dans l'ancien temps… Kate leva les yeux vers le Docteur, sentant les muscles de se dernier se raidir successivement les uns après les autres. La tension montait inéluctablement et frisait la détonation imminente d'une bataille sanglante.

- Je l'ai détruite il y a bien longtemps, vous perdez votre temps.

- Oh non Docteur. Vous ne l'avez pas détruite. Vous l'avez dissimulée ici, dans les canaux de Venise. Vous nous l'avez volée il a trois cent ans de cela -selon votre propre horloge interne-, et vous l'avez déposée quelque part dans ce gruyère immense.

Kate fronça les sourcils. Cet inconnu ne parlait pas comme un homme issu de la Noblesse de l'époque. Non, son langage apparaissait moderne, presque contemporain du XXIè siècle. Quelque chose clochait.

- De toutes façons, vous n'avez pas le choix. Et si le Tardis ne suffit pas à vous motiver…

Il s'approcha, plantant lentement la lame de son épée saillante dans le cou de Kate qui émit un faible cri d'effroi –dans l'incapacité totale de reculer, acculée contre le mur-.

-… nous trouverons bien un autre moyen, souffla leur agresseur.

Le Docteur restait stoïque, observait la scène sans mot dire. Il pouvait presque deviner l'expression d'amusement qu'avait le chef des Templiers au travers de son masque. Ingrat ! Misérable ! Energumène assoiffé de pouvoir ! S'ils n'avaient été aussi nombreux, aussi préparés au combat, le Gallifréen aurait sans doute sauté sur ce dernier et l'aurait ainsi empêché de nuire à la jeune femme. Malheureusement, leur attaque surprise les avait pris de cours… Maudite fatigue, il n'aurait jamais dû s'assoupir –et encore moins aux côtés d'une Wilson confortablement logée sur son épaule-. Lui qui dormait si peu ! A croire que sa nouvelle compagne avait un pouvoir soporifique sur sa personne !

Kate lui jetait des coups d'œil affolés, serrant les dents, la lame pénétrant un peu plus dans sa gorge. Bon sang mais qu'attendait-il pour dire « ok les gars, laissez-moi trente secondes et je vous résous l'équation universelle » ? Peut-être désirait-il réellement se débarrasser d'elle ? Non… Quoique, elle n'en savait rien. Après tout, il s'agissait du moyen idéal : ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemi quoi qu'il en coûte –et à meilleure raison sa vie. Il évitait ainsi de se salir les mains et gardait sa réputation de gentlemen bravant tous les danger. Mais non, il ne lui ferait pas ça –du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle eut d'un seul coup beaucoup de regrets et comprit avec amertume qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'énerver avec son stupide nom de « Docteur ».

La Clé du Temps. Qu'en avait-il fait ? Persuadé il y a encore quelques minutes qu'il l'avait bel et bien détruite, il doutait à présent de sa manœuvre. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et particulièrement en ce qui concernait ce chapitre de son existence. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'avait-il manigancé à cette époque ? Pourquoi aurait-il hésité une seule seconde à détruire son invention ? La Clé s'avérait bien trop dangereuse pour l'humanité. Il ne pouvait risquer qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Non cela était bien trop périlleux. Le pouvoir absolu dans les doigts de neuf hommes prêts à tout pour l'obtenir, voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne pouvait les aider à retrouver l'objet sous peine d'être responsable de tout ce qui en découlerait par la suite.

- Docteur, souffla la jeune femme complètement paniquée.

Du sang se déversait à présent de sa gorge en un mince liséré bordeaux. L'épée avait finalement percée cette peau fine et délicate et ne cessait sa progression. Kate grimaça sous la douleur qui se répandait à présent dans tout son petit être et pria de toutes ses forces pour que son compagnon se décide enfin à coopérer.

Le Gallifréen se sentit soudainement défaillir, vulnérable devant cette vision d'horreur. Il ne pouvait permettre un drame pareil, non pas Kate… D'une certaine manière, il tenait un peu à elle -juste un tout petit peu- et n'admettait en aucun cas qu'on la torture sous ses yeux.

- Arrêtez ! rugit-il soudainement.

Le Templier stoppa sa manœuvre et l'observa de ses yeux perçants, attendant probablement la garantie que le Docteur allait bel et bien leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- Je vais vous aider, confirma ce dernier sans le quitter du regard.


	12. Révélations

**Comme promis, je suis de retour. (encore heureux). Bon, après les petites tensions que diriez-vous d'un chapitre explicatif ? Et oui, il faut passer par là, car l'histoire doit tenir debout (au moins faire semblant) et cela apaiserait un peu les esprits torturés par ces nombreuses énigmes. Donc voici ma version de l'histoire des Templier (avec une touche doctoresque évidemment). Bonne lecture ! **

Révélations.

Les poignets fermement attachés derrière le dos, Le Docteur et Kate Wilson marchaient côte à côte, encadrés par la petite escorte de chevaliers masqués. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, un coq se mit à hurler de plus belle à leur passage, réveillant ainsi l'ensemble du quartier. Déjà quelques marchands de vin et autres paysans arpentaient les rues pavées longeant les canaux, prêts pour cette nouvelle journée de labeur et de fête.

- Sans vouloir paraître désobligeante et extrêmement curieuse… pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce qu'il nous arrive ? s'enquit Kate qui n'appréciait guère être menottée sans raison valable –sauf peut-être s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu extrêmement sexy et entreprenant… hum… hum-.

Le Docteur plissa le front et lâcha un bruyant soupir, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Par le début, c'est toujours plus simple, conseilla l'autre.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je ne suis pas stupide pour autant.

- Très compliqué…

- Si vous continuez à tourner autour du pot, je vous jure que je vous noie !

(Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…)

- On conclut un marché, avança alors le Gallifréen avec un sourire malicieux.

Kate fronça les sourcils, méfiante, s'interrogeant sur ses soudaines motivations. Que pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la tête pour lui soumettre une proposition telle que celle-ci ? En règle générale, il imposait ses conditions sans demander l'avis à quiconque. Qu'avait-elle en sa possession qu'il ne pouvait obtenir d'un claquement de doigts ? Aucune idée ! Elle devait craindre le pire… -surtout avec lui-. Toutefois, ne supportant plus de patauger dans l'ignorance, elle se résolut à négocier :

- Dites toujours.

- Je raconte mon histoire, et vous faîtes de même en ce qui concerne votre peur de l'eau.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, surprise en réalité qu'il se montre aussi curieux. Que cachait-il réellement ? Quel intérêt lui trouvait-il ? Elle tâcha de lire au travers de son masque –masque qu'il n'avait retiré depuis le début de cette aventure, tout comme elle- mais ne distingua rien d'autre que le pétillement habituel de ses yeux malicieux. Après tout… pourquoi pas ? Que risquait-elle à lui révéler ce triste évènement ? Rien, si ce n'est une petite larme de compassion de sa part à la fin du récit…

- D'accord, conclut-elle avec détermination. A vous de commencer.

Le Docteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes qui les accompagnaient et qui marchaient d'un pas coordonné dans une direction définitivement inconnue, puis se décida enfin à parler -malgré les quelques oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient ci et là partout autour d'eux-.

- Il y a environ trois cent ans de cela, je m'amusais à bidouiller des choses, à inventer des concepts totalement nouveau pour Gallifrey et… et j'ai créé la Clé du Temps : ma plus belle invention sans vouloir me vanter.

- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

- Eh bien c'est un petit appareil fantaisiste de cette taille là…

Il écarta l'index et le pouce d'environ cinq centimètres puis haussa les épaules pour enchaîner avec un sourire nostalgique :

- Une petite babiole qui tient dans la paume de la main, mais qui est capable de grandes choses ! Vraiment incroyable !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ralentir le temps, voir même le stopper ! Tout devient immobile autour de vous, tout s'arrête tandis que vous bougez comme si de rien n'était, dans un monde fixe où les secondes deviennent des heures !

- Ah oui, comme dans le jeu Prince of Persia.

- Quoi ? s'éberlua l'autre pris de court par la remarque quelque peu hors sujet.

- Bah oui, c'est un des pouvoirs de la Dague du Temps : ralentir les évènements, voir même les stopper. Je l'utilisais souvent pour éviter les pièges et pour les concours de vitesse, même si je détestais perdre mes sables… Question d'économie.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, quelque peu déstabilisé. Kate Wilson comparait sa merveille brillantissime à un jeu vidéo ? Mais de quelle planète était-elle originaire ?

- C'est un super jeu, renchérit-elle mal à l'aise devant sa mine déconfite.

- Ah…

- Ca me fait penser à un truc.

- Lequel ?

- Lui non plus n'a pas de nom. C'est juste : le Prince.

- Eh bien en ce qui me concerne c'est juste le Docteur.

- Mais bien sûr Tom… à moins que ce ne soit Jerry ?

Le Gallifréen leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant l'instant fatidique où il lui avait proposé de monter à bord du Tardis –ainsi que celui où il l'avait guéri de son bégayement d'un baiser un peu fougueux-.

- Bon, vous me racontez la suite de l'histoire, où il faut que je la devine ? lâcha-t-elle un peu lasse par cette longue marche à travers Venise.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils n'avaient fait de halte. Le chef des Templiers les suivait non loin de là, l'épée en main, prêt à bondir sur Kate au moindre geste suspect de la part du Gallifréen.

- Un jour, alors que je visitais Jérusalem en 1091, je me la suis faite volée.

- Par qui ?

- Des Agents du Temps. Enfin… à dire vrai, ce n'étaient que des ex-Agents du Temps. Des mercenaires qui avaient quitté l'organisation et travaillaient à leur compte… souvent pour s'enrichir. Je suis parvenu à retrouver la Clé en l'an 1291, au moment où les Sarrasins envahissaient la ville Sainte.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez détruite ?

- C'est pour cette raison que mon peuple m'a donné l'ordre de la détruire.

- Je vois.

- Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait, nota alors le chef des Templier dans leur dos.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent simultanément vers leur interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'avança à leur hauteur, tout fier qu'il était d'avoir sous ses ordres l'invulnérable Docteur et sa compagne de pacotille. Il les toisa l'un et l'autre d'un regard hautain et enchaîna d'un ton tout aussi méprisant :

- Il s'est envolé dans son Tardis et a disparu à Venise en 1650, avant de quitter la ville complètement amnésique, ce qui lui permettait alors de croire qu'il l'avait détruite. Mais tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de réduire en cendre quelque chose qu'on a mis près de deux cents ans à réaliser. C'est comme tuer une partie de soi-même. Même lui n'a pas réussi à le faire…

Le Docteur serra les mâchoires et dû admettre que leur agresseur avait sans doute raison. Il s'était peut-être infligé une amnésie grâce au Tardis, mais il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il aurait longuement hésité avant de briser le fruit de son intelligence, sa Clé du Temps. Oui, il était fort probable qu'il ait préféré la dissimuler quelque part plutôt que d'obéir à son peuple et de la jeter aux oubliettes.

Toutefois, quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de très grave : comment un Templier, un homme tout simple à première vue -si ce n'est le masque et l'armure- pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire ? Question plus pertinente encore : comment pouvait-il savoir qu'après avoir récupéré le précieux objet en l'an 1291, le Docteur avait pris la direction de Venise en 1650 ?

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il alors, illuminé d'une toute nouvelle réflexion.

Il dévisagea les Templiers, les neufs Templiers Masqués, un sourire aux lèvres, et remarqua joyeusement, les poings sur les hanches :

- Et vous nous aviez cachés cela !

- Quoi ? demanda Kate un tantinet perdue.

- Ce sont des Templiers ! répéta-t-il comme un aliéné.

- Ca, je crois qu'on l'avait tous compris…

- Non, non, non, non, non ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Des Temp…lier.

Elle le dévisagea bouche bée, sans saisir le sens de ses paroles. Voilà que le cerveau du pauvre Docteur avait atteint le seuil critique de la folie. Elle qui espérait rentrer chez elle se retrouva bien vite sans espoir.

- Roh, vous ne faîtes vraiment pas d'effort ! continua-t-il tout jovial d'avoir enfin découvert leur secret –un secret qui ferait parler de lui jusqu'au XXIème siècle-.

- Des Temp…lier, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Des Cheva_lier_s du _Temp_s.

La jeune femme l'observa sans mot dire, tâchant de ne pas considérer qu'il était par moment complètement stupide.

- Non. Ils avaient leur base dans le Temple de Salomon, c'est la raison pour laquelle on les nommait les Templiers, expliqua-t-elle posément. Tout le monde sait ça !

- Tout le monde _croit_ ça ! Nuance.

- C'est vrai que votre rapprochement « Templier / Chevalier du Temps » est beaucoup plus logique ! ironisa-t-elle mauvaise. Faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu !

- Et pourtant c'est exact ! intervint alors le chef des Templiers. Nous sommes les ex-Agents du Temps…

- Vous voulez dire les mercenaires qui ont volé ma Clé en 1091 ? Oui bien sûr ! C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont devenus si célèbres par la suite ! Ils pouvaient aisément repousser les invasions ennemies et défendre Jérusalem : ils leur suffisaient d'arrêter le Temps ! Protéger les pèlerins à l'intérieur de la Terre Sainte devenait un jeu d'enfant ! Dès qu'une embuscade des sarrasins pointait le bout de son nez, ils stoppaient le déroulement des évènements, profitaient de leur avantage de rapidité face aux envahisseurs et les réduisaient en pièce sans que ces derniers ne remarquent quoi que ce soit !

- On l'utilisait également pour s'introduire dans la chambre du roi, celle du pape, et voler ainsi la moitié de leurs richesses…

- Cela explique pourquoi vous êtes devenus riches et populaires en si peu de temps, et aussi pourquoi les Templiers avaient une avancée technologique que ne possédaient pas les autres civilisations. C'est vous qui en étiez à l'origine !

- Vous êtes moins stupide que ce qu'il n'y paraît ! ricana l'autre homme.

- Toutefois une question reste en suspens…, nota le Docteur sans tenir compte de la remarque désobligeante. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette période ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas choisie, grogna le Templier. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'Agence, nous avons pris soin d'emporter avec nous quelques téléporteurs temporels. Toutefois, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'en possession de la Clé, nos appareils étaient hors d'usage.

- Conflits de deux variantes temporelles, surcharge de particules sub-universelles dans un même espace-temps… oui c'est tout à fait normal ! expliqua le Gallifréen avec un sourire vengeur.

- Nous étions cependant capable d'effectuer des bonds de trois ou quatre ans tous les mois.

- Ce qui explique que vous n'ayez pas vieilli en deux cent ans… du moins pas beaucoup. Grâce à vos exploits et à votre richesse grandissante, vous avez créé votre Ordre de Moine Chevaliers, embauchant des fidèles et des nobles au savoir primaire qui se baisaient dans le Temple du Roi Salomon. Puis, comme dans une entreprise du XXIè siècle, vous avez laissé tourner la machine toute seule pendant quatre ans, avant de réapparaître sans une ride. Voilà pourquoi les Templiers étaient considérés comme hérétiques et alchimistes ! Des bonds de trois ans dans le futur à un rythme mensuel… il vous a fallu moins de 5 ans pour atteindre la date de 1291 !

- Date à laquelle vous nous avez volés la Clé du Temps !

- Exact ! J'ai volé les voleurs… Je ne crois pas que cela soit un crime punissable pas la Proclamation des Ombres ! En revanche, utiliser une technologie temporelle pour s'approprier les richesses d'un peuple primaire, voilà qui ne leur plaira guère…

- Nous aurions continué en toute impunité si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ! Mais il a fallu que le grand Docteur débarque le jour où Saladin 1er et ses sbires lançaient leur plus grande offensive ! Nous aurions pu les stopper sans aucun problème si nous avions eu la Clé du Temps. Au lieu de cela, Jérusalem est tombée aux mains de l'ennemi et nous en avons été chassés.

- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula le Gallifréen quelque peu soufflé par cette révélation, c'est par ma faute que les chrétiens ont perdu possession de la Terre Sainte ?

- Evidemment !

Voilà qui laissait songeur. Certes, le Docteur était souvent intervenu dans l'Histoire des Terriens -toujours contre son gré d'ailleurs- mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé entraîner un évènement pareil ! Toute une civilisation de chevaliers, de religieux, de guerriers, d'artisans, contraints de retourner en Europe à cause de lui et de sa maudite Clé !

- Mais comment saviez-vous qu'il avait quitté cette époque pour Venise en 1650 ? s'étonna Kate devant de telles révélations.

- Nous possédons un traceur spatio-temporel et savons qu'il a atterri aux environs du Carnaval. N'étant plus en possession de la Clé, nous nous sommes téléportés plus facilement ici et zonons depuis plus d'une semaine à sa recherche.

- Sauf que vous n'êtes pas tombés sur le bon Docteur. Du moins pas celui de la bonne époque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en doutait de toute évidence. Mais nos espions nous ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait pourtant bien du même homme. D'après nos scanners, vous êtes âgés de neuf cents ans… L'homme que nous avons connu n'en avait que six cent. Cependant ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis sûr que vous recouvrez vite la mémoire… si l'on vous y aide un peu.

- Vos espions ? répéta la jeune Wilson abasourdie.

- Antonio dans sa barque et l'homme du bar, compléta le Gallifréen. Ils portaient l'insigne des Templiers à l'annuaire.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant vainement du regard les deux hommes masqués qui n'avaient eu de honte à les dénoncer. Ils enjambèrent le Pont des Soupirs et parvinrent à un bâtiment délabré, une prison au vu des barreaux et des chaînes qui pendaient aux fenêtres.

- La Prison des Puits, rectifia le Docteur peu désireux d'en faire la visite.

- Cette petite bastille a brûlé une semaine auparavant, emportant dans l'incendie tous ses fous et prisonniers, expliqua alors le Templier.

- Vous voulez dire des hommes et des femmes que l'on massacrait jour et nuit à coup de fouet…

- Peu importe. Entrez. Une cellule vous attend.


	13. Souvenirs Souvenirs

**On enchaîne dans la série explicative avec le volet traitant de Kate et de cette étrange peur de l'eau. Petit clin d'œil à la fin pour Stargate Atlantis (eh oui c'est plus fort que moi… ces petits rapprochements… enfin bref) **

**Mercià Shykeiro et à coralie91 pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours aussi plaisant à lire. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent et qui apprécient. Lol **

**Bonne lecture**

Souvenirs Souvenirs

- A votre tour, signala le Docteur.

Assis côte à côte sur un parterre froid et humide, dans une cellule couverte de moisissures et d'algues vertes, le Gallifréen et Kate Wilson patientaient que leurs geôliers ne se donnent la peine de leurs rendre visite. Voilà près de deux jours qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé, et la faim qui tenaillait leur estomac ne se faisait que plus violente à chaque minute qui passait.

- Comment cela « à mon tour » ? répéta Kate à demi endormie.

- Je vous ai laissé quarante-huit heures sans rien vous demander sur votre passé. Cependant, à présent je suis curieux, et en particulier en ce qui concerne cette peur de l'eau.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Oh que oui ! Cela m'intrigue au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien on peut dire que, après deux mois de fréquentation, je m'intéresse un peu à vous tout de même.

- Un peu ?

- Oui, juste un tout petit peu.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, de telle sorte qu'elle en oublia leur situation quelque peu « délicate ». Eh oui, le Docteur avait ce pouvoir : celui de vous réconforter d'un sourire franc et fondant, celui de vous faire oublier tous vos petits problèmes de terrien insignifiant en vous confrontant à la beauté même de l'Univers. Il gardait certes quelques petits mystères sur sa personne, mais Kate savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle pourrait toujours lui accorder sa confiance la plus totale -bien que méfiante de nature-. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère de confession timide, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, qu'elle se décida enfin à lui parler…

* * *

FLASH BACK

21 Novembre 1992.

La mer leur avait pourtant parut belle ce jour-là, calme, dansant selon le rythme d'une houle lisse d'un mètre cinquante, un ciel bleu parsemé ci et là de quelques cumulus. Mais voilà tout le souci de la mer : elle était espiègle, fausse, hypocrite, cruelle et par-dessus tout : meurtrière. Le vieux Wilson, -un marin pêcheur comme il n'en existe aucun dans toute l'Angleterre-, un capitaine fier et à la retraite, mit les gaz vers le large, direction la Mer du Nord, accompagné de son fils de 14 ans, Thomas, et d'une jeune recrue : une petite fillette sortie tout droit de l'orphelinat et qui, pensait-il, ferait un excellent moussaillon.

Passé les cinq milles, la côte de l'Angleterre n'était plus visible. Wilson s'éclipsa dans la cabine de son bateau -un Antarès de sept mètres baptisé le _Titan_- et ressorti armé d'un filet qu'il jeta dans les profondeurs sombres. Thomas lança quelques hameçons, tendit les gaules et patienta sans rien dire, attendant la fameuse touche.

Quant à la petite Kate, -tout juste âgée de huit ans- elle admirait le paysage aquatique qui s'offrait à elle : de petites collines d'eau arrondies sur lesquelles glissait le bateau avec légèreté. Les poissons vinrent finalement croquer l'appas. Le capitaine remonta un filet rempli de bars moucheté, de macros, de maigres énormes, de dorades royales… et même un petit thon de cinquante kilos qui s'était égaré par là. La prise était si lourde que tous les bras furent nécessaires pour la remonter. Le vieux pêcheur, le jeune fils et la fillette tirèrent de toutes leurs forces sur les cordes tressées et parvinrent -malgré quelques pertes- à déposer sur la coque près de cent kilos de poisson.

L'excitation était à son paroxysme, tant et si bien qu'aucun des trois marins ne remarqua que le vent se leva, et que de sombres nuages menaçants s'approchaient lentement de leur position. Leurs exclamations de joie résonnèrent sur l'océan.

Le Capitaine Wilson n'attendit pas de vider entièrement le filet qu'il le jeta à nouveau dans l'eau salée. L'adolescent se pressa de lever ses gaules et découvrit au bout de chacune d'elle un poisson bien nerveux de quatre livres au moins. La deuxième remontée du filet fut tout aussi spectaculaire que la première. Les poissons semblaient danser contre la coque, s'agitaient, tapaient follement de leur queue, cherchant désespérément une issue menant à la Grande Bleue. Certains étaient blessés et une effusion de sang se répandit alors sur le parterre blanc de l'Antarès.

Des éclats de rires s'échappaient de l'embarcation, et tandis qu'ils triaient les poissons par espèces, taille et démêlaient les mailles du filet, le soleil disparut. Chacun se tût soudainement et leva les yeux vers le ciel, tétanisé. Ce n'était pas un nuage qui obscurcissait les alentours, non loin de là… il s'agissait d'une vague, une vague immense aux yeux de la petite Kate, une vague de sept mètres environ qui emplissait tout le ciel, « un mur » comme qui dirait, une montagne d'eau qui semblait ralentir au dessus de leur tête, ne sachant si elle devait déferler à cet instant précis ou patienter encore un peu…

- Kate, mets ton gilet…, souffla l'adulte immobile.

La gamine ne réagit pas, complètement terrorisée.

- Kate obéis !

Elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux et attrapa finalement son gilet de sauvetage orange qu'elle se pressa d'enfiler. Le vent se fit plus violent, siffla à leurs oreilles et attaqua en bourrasques l'embarcation qui semblait alors si petite devant le déchaînement des évènements. Ce fut sans doute la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : la vague déferla, ses quelques centaines de mètres cube d'eau salée s'abattirent sur eux avec force, tant et si bien que le bateau se retourna. Les deux enfants furent propulsés par-dessus bord tandis que le Capitaine parvint lui à se faufiler dans la cabine peu avant que la coque ne s'ébrèche sous la puissance dévastatrice de l'océan. Il ferma les portes, -priant pour que l'eau ne s'infiltre pas trop rapidement- et arracha la radio de son poste avant de déclarer très professionnellement à l'intention de n'importe quel oreille prête à lui porter secours :

- Ici le _Titan_, TANGO INDIA TANGO ALPHA NOVEMBER. Sommes en détresse, je répète : sommes détresse. Ceci est un SOS, je vous en supplie, mes enfants sont à la mer ! SOS ! Nos coordonnées sont…

L'Antarès coulait lentement dans les remous. Wilson avait su en entrant dans la cabine que jamais il n'en ressortirait vivant. Mais il avait voulu donner une infime petite chance aux deux gamins qui l'accompagnaient et qui se battaient seuls contre l'océan, là haut… tout là haut… mon dieu comme la surface semblait si lointaine à présent. L'eau s'engouffrait dans la petite cabine et bientôt, plus une seule bulle d'air ne hanta ces lieux calmes et mystérieux, ceux que se plaisaient à visiter les plongeurs, les épaves des bateaux et le fantôme de leur capitaine…

En surface, ce n'était guère la même tranquillité. La tempête gagna en puissance, se fit plus violente. Les vagues… des murs d'eau, des montagnes qui tantôt s'écroulaient sur leurs têtes, tantôt passaient avec rapidité pour s'entrechoquer avec une déferlante adverse. Le vent redoubla d'effort, l'écume envahissait les lieux. Ce n'était plus la Grande Bleue, calme et paisible, mais bien une mer totalement blanche qui s'acharnait sur leurs petits corps tremblant d'hypothermie.

Et comme toujours dans ces moments là, ce fut le gilet de sauvetage que portait la fillette qui les maintint hors de l'eau. D'ailleurs le garçon ne se priva de s'accrocher à elle comme à une bouée, quitte à ce que la pauvre Kate ait la tête sous l'eau la plupart du temps… Parfois, entre deux creux, elle parvenait à inspirer goulûment une bouffée d'oxygène avant que l'adolescent ne panique encore et ne s'appuie sur son corps flottant. Il lui vint même à l'esprit de retirer le gilet de la gamine et de l'enfiler, afin de rester toujours en surface. Il se moquait pas mal de Kate en somme, cette petite fillette qu'ils venaient tout juste d'adopter et qui n'était bonne qu'à pleurnicher la plupart du temps.

Les secours mirent près de deux heures à arriver. Le message radio avait finalement été transmis. -Heureusement d'ailleurs !- L'hélicoptère survolait la zone, se maintenait difficilement en place. Un sauveteur sauta de l'engin sans hésiter et atterrit à une vingtaine de mètres à peine de leur position. Thomas –dont la panique le privait de toute tendresse envers sa demie sœur- se débarrassa de Kate –qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui- d'un coup dans le ventre et nagea comme un forcené en direction de l'homme et de son panier.

La fillette se démenait tant bien que mal, tenta de les rejoindre, mais la fatigue de cette lutte, de cet acharnement qu'elle avait subit pendant deux heures, eut raison de son échec. Elle fut engloutie dans le creux d'une vague meurtrière et n'eut guère la force de rejoindre la surface. Ses membres se raidirent, parcourus de crampes douloureuses. Elle se laissa couler dans les profondeurs de l'océan, incapable de lutter davantage contre cette force divine, entraînée, retournée ça et là par le courant toujours plus violent. Ses yeux brûlaient sous l'assaut du sel. Elle tendit les bras au dessus d'elle, dans un dernier espoir d'atteindre la surface. Les bulles d'air s'échappaient de ses narines, l'oxygène manqua à son organisme, si bien qu'elle ne put résister davantage contre l'eau qui cherchait vainement à s'introduire en elle…

Toutefois –et tout le monde s'en doute- une main d'homme vint saisir son bras et la tira vers le haut, raison pour laquelle elle n'avala qu'une tasse avant de tout recracher et d'inspirer à pleins poumons l'air iodé du large.

- Je suis sauveteur, ne t'inquiète pas le cauchemar est fini…, déclara l'homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

La fillette s'accrocha à son cou et se blottit contre lui, contre cette source de chaleur inattendue, ce cadeau du ciel, bref cet ange qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Elle ferma les yeux, terrorisée par la hauteur des vagues, par ce bruit assourdissant, bref par cet enfer aquatique qui se déchaînait tout autour d'elle…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

- Oh…, murmura le Docteur soufflé par le récit quelque peu dramatique de sa compagne.

- Mais je vous rassure : j'ai horreur des imbéciles qui ressassent leurs malheurs dans l'espoir que les gens s'apitoient sur leur sort. Si je vous ai conté ceci, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez insisté. Je ne veux pas de « je suis désolé » ou de faux-semblant condescendant. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, oui, très clair ! opina l'autre inquiet par cet élan de menace.

Il garda un instant le silence puis, malgré les coups d'œil furibonds qu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter toutes les deux secondes, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une réplique un tant soit plus compatissante :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Vous comprenez mieux quoi ?

- Votre façon de réagir face à l'adversité, quand tout paraît perdu.

- Je réagis comment ?

- Avec ironie.

Kate haussa les épaules et détourna le regard de ses yeux perçants, gênée. Autant elle se plaisait à lire en lui comme dans un livre, autant elle détestait qu'il fasse de même avec elle. Elle le savait capable de bien des choses et ne serait guère étonnée qu'il ait acquis la capacité à deviner les émotions et les souvenirs qui hantaient l'âme de ses compagnes…

- Et votre petit prénom c'est quoi déjà ? gloussa-t-elle malicieuse, espérant ainsi le distraire. A poser des interrogatoires tel que celui-ci, je vais finir par croire que vous étiez Sherlock Holmes dans le temps…

- Ne soyez pas stupide voyons !

Il sourit quelque peu, et remarqua, légèrement amusé :

- Quoique j'admets avoir participé à la création de son personnage…

- Et bien dans ce cas je vous nommerai Harry.

- Harry ? Et pourquoi pas Ronald tant qu'on y est ? Non, non, non, non ! Si vous voulez un nom, prenez celui de John Smith !

- John ? Mouais…

- Quoi mouais ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'attribuerais plus ce nom à un soldat coureur de jupon, coiffé avec une tonne de gel et qui explorerait une galaxie lointaine, sur une base isolée…

- Vous avez de drôles de rapprochements tout de même !

- Pas vous peut-être ? Parce que, dois-je vous rappeler qu'entre Chevaliers du Temps et Templiers, il n'y a aucun lien, si ce n'est votre état d'esprit complètement tordu ?

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un homme masqué, tout de noir vêtu, taillé dans le roc et dont la taille approximative approchait les deux mètres dix, fit son apparition sur le seuil de la cellule et tendit un doigt crasseux en direction de la jeune femme, avant de répliquer d'un ton extrêmement grave et menaçant :

- Toi, viens avec moi.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je préfère encore rester avec lui, railla-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête son compagnon de fortune. Il danse peut-être la java autour d'une poubelle volante, mais au moins il se lave.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerva l'autre.

Kate grogna une demie douzaine d'injures puis se leva enfin et s'approcha de la porte. Le Docteur l'observa puis se redressa à son tour et la suivit.

- Reste là ! grogna le garde à l'adresse de dernier.

- Laissez la tranquille ! ordonna le Time Lord. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle ! Il n'y a que moi qui sache où se trouve la Clé du Temps.

Mais l'inconnu ne l'écouta pas. Il ouvrit la porte, attrapa violement la jeune femme par l'épaule et referma le tout à double tour avant d'entraîner sa prisonnière dans l'ombre.

- Docteur, gémit Kate avant de disparaître dans le noir.

Le Gallifréen s'approcha de la porte, resserra les doigts autour des barreau, complètement impuissant, seul dans le silence pesant qui régnait à présent dans sa cellule.

**La série « explication » s'arrête là pour le moment, et laisse place à un nouveau genre très sombre… niark niark niark. Bon aller… un petit spolier sur la suite… Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Adieu Kate.**

**A dimanche !**


	14. Adieu Kate

**Rahhhh voici mon chapitre préféré ! En plus –par un heureux hasard- c'est le n°14, mon nombre favori. Bref passons. La longueur n'est qu'illusoire, car après tout, j'espère que vous trouverez que c'est trop court. Donnez-moi vos impressions, vos angoisses vos espoirs… (Doctor Rily à votre écoute). Comme c'est un chapitre particulièrement long, je ne sais pas si j'en mettrais un second. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture ! **

Adieu Kate

_(Jackie)_

_- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Non pas ma Rose, pas ma chérie… Rose ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis ! Rose… _

_Ils la sortirent difficilement de la pièce, quelques secondes seulement avant que le drame ne se produise : l'électrocardiogramme se stoppa net, laissant s'échapper un long et continu bip sonore qui signalait l'arrêt total du cœur. L'encéphalogramme indiqua alors le néant total, révélant ce que les médecins ne craignaient déjà : la mort. _

_Ils tentèrent de la réanimer, de relancer les battements du myocarde, mais au bout de la dixième tentative, ils éteignirent tous les appareils. Le plus ancien regarda sa montre et déclara d'un ton froid et professionnel : _

_- Heure du décès : 13h14. _

Le Docteur se réveilla difficilement et comprit avec effroi qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule : l'odeur infecte de moisissure avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Kate l'avait quitté et puis après ? Rien, le trou noir, le néant… probable qu'on l'ait gazé et amené ici. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, trop ébloui par le spot lumineux que l'on pointait sur lui… une lampe halogène en 1650 et à Venise ? Qui l'eut cru ? Les voyages temporels n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils avaient été jadis, quand son peuple jouait le rôle de police des époques…

Il leva la main au niveau de sa vue, cherchant à se protéger de ce flux de photons trop intense et plissa les yeux, s'habituant progressivement à cette lumière pour le moins aveuglante. Il repéra finalement autour de lui les neufs Chevaliers Masqués, assis confortablement sur de larges chaises de bois. Sa vision trouble et son mal de tête inébranlable ne lui permettait guère de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est quatre murs couverts d'humidité.

Ce ne fut qu'après sept bonnes minutes d'immobilité, à combattre le marteau piqueur qui torturait son pauvre cerveau endolori, que les détails apparurent et qu'il découvrit, accroché au mur de face, une immense carte de la ville de Venise.

- Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna-t-il encore confus.

- Bien dormi Docteur ? railla l'un des Templiers.

- Impeccable, grimaça le pauvre Gallifréen en se massant les tempes, un peu trop humide soi disant, et le matelas -inexistant- n'était pas des meilleures qualités.

- A l'aide !! hurla une voix dans le lointain.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce faible écho de panique qui se répercutait inlassablement contre les murs froids de la Prison des Puits. Cette vois féminine… il lui semblait pourtant bien la reconnaître… Mais oui ! Quel imbécile ! Il se redressa d'un bond, comprenant qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de sa nouvelle compagne.

- Kate ?!

- Docteur ?? s'écria cette dernière. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous faisiez quoi, un tennis intergalactique !?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, peu surpris par la remarque désobligeante. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, sans pour autant la distinguer. Où diable était-elle encore fourrée ? Voilà qu'à présent elle jouait les femmes invisibles… Il l'entendait pourtant à merveille, raison pour laquelle elle ne devait pas se situer bien loin.

Les Templiers émirent quelques ricanements devant son désarroi total et l'un d'entre eux désigna d'un signe de tête une grille rouillée plantée à l'horizontale dans le sol. Le Gallifréen suivit son regard et réalisa alors où se tenait la jeune captive. Il rampa jusqu'à cette petite ouverture –trop somnolent pour marcher droit- et baissa les yeux vers ce puits étroit revêtu d'algues jaunies. Au fond de cette fosse patientait la brave Kate Wilson, bras croisés sur sa poitrine –probablement victime d'un froid plus mordant encore- pataugeant dans l'eau saumâtre des fondations.

- Kate, vous allez bien ?

- Super, grommela cette dernière, je me suis fait de nouveaux copains ! Petits et gras en somme, quatre pattes et sacs à puces !

Sur ce, le Docteur perçut deux ou trois cris stridents s'élever dans l'humidité omniprésente du conduit et comprit avec un certain écoeurement qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de rats infects, dont le principal loisir était de hanter les cachots les plus moisis de l'établissement. N'était-ce pas justement en 1650 que la peste avait touché Venise ? La peste, les rats, les puces… Kate s'opposait là à un danger terrible –et inconsciemment avec ça-.

- Tâchez de vous en tenir à l'écart, prévint-il gravement.

Il releva la tête vers ses geôliers et ordonna d'une voix sèche qui laissait transparaître toute l'autorité dont il était capable :

- Laissez-la partir.

- Amenez-nous à la Clé d'abord.

- Elle n'a rien fait, elle n'était pas même au courant de cette histoire !

- Amenez-nous à la Clé !

- Je ne me souviens plus de son emplacement !! s'emporta alors l'extraterrestre hors de lui.

Il se releva d'un bond, récupérant là toute sa force, toute son autorité Suprême de Seigneur du Temps, les toisant froidement de haut, scandalisé qu'on traite une humaine de la sorte –et à meilleure raison une de ses compagnes-.

- Je vous ai donné un ordre, répéta-t-il sévèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas en posture pour ordonner quoi que ce soit ! rappela le chef des Templiers d'une voix menaçante. Ouvre la vanne ! aboya-t-il à l'un de ses subordonnés.

Un géant masqué –probablement le même homme qui l'avait séparé de sa compagne quelques heures plus tôt- prit place à proximité d'une poulie -assez conséquente on devait l'admettre, même pour lui-, engrenage de métal rouillé qu'il pivota à l'aide d'un levier. Un grincement sinistre résonna dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment puis un glissement… non pas un glissement mais un écoulement, un ruissellement plus bruyant à chaque seconde qui passait.

Kate, dont la principale occupation résultait à ne pas approcher les rongeurs, perçut elle aussi le roulement et les mécanismes qui s'activaient progressivement tout autour d'elle, -inquiète il est vrai, d'ignorer quelles en étaient les applications réelles-. Elle observa les alentours, jeta de rapides coups d'œil à gauche, à droite, en haut, sans rien distinguer. De toute évidence, quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose, elle le remarquerait de suite, tant la fosse était étroite. Il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un puit profond grillagé à sa surface, un conduit vertical dans lequel on jetait les détenus les plus farouches… du moins imaginait-elle.

Les rats s'agitèrent, émirent de petits cris de panique, nagèrent dans l'eau sans aucune direction précise, apeurés par le destin funeste qui les attendait. L'eau… Kate jugea alors l'eau. Le niveau –qui ne dépassait pas ses chevilles quelques minutes plus tôt- atteignait à présent ses mollets et ne cessait de monter davantage.

- Docteur…, appela-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

Les remous se firent plus violent et accélèrent davantage l'ascension du liquide crasseux.

- DOCTEUR !!

Le Gallifréen, au cri terrorisé de sa compagne, se jeta à nouveau à genoux par terre et pencha la tête par-dessus la grille, découvrant alors une Kate sur le point d'être engloutie par l'eau froide des canaux.

- Arrêtez ! somma-t-il à l'adresse des neuf hommes présents.

Il n'eut pour toute réaction de ses interlocuteurs qu'un rire mordant et extrêmement dévalorisant.

- Où est la Clé ? reprit leur chef.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne me souviens pas !

- Faîtes un effort Docteur ou votre compagne mourra !

Kate paniquait, l'eau insidieuse, cruelle, lui rappelait la tempête de 1992, ce terrible cauchemar invivable qui la secouait encore aujourd'hui. Le contact glacial du liquide ankylosait peu à peu ses membres. Elle paniquait, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sa phobie l'aveuglant complètement. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, haletante, éperdue, épouvantée, tétanisée par la peur, en proie à des flashs toujours plus violent, toujours plus réalistes de son passé oublié, de cet enfer aquatique qui avait bien failli l'engloutir pour toujours.

- Kate ! appela le Docteur dont la voix trahissait mal son angoisse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard anxieux, ses traits crispés par la peur… Peur ? Le dernier Seigneur du Temps avait peur ? Il craignait pour elle ? Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les doigts agrippés contre le grillage rouillé, l'emballement de ses deux coeurs lui fouettant le sang, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa petite silhouette féminine se débattant dans les remous glacés.

- Dépêchez-vous Docteur, le temps presse !

Le Gallifréen toisa son interlocuteur, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Kate, puis se releva et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la carte de Venise :

- Voyons cela, voyons, voyons… Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, j'ai en ma possession la fameuse Clé mais je refuse de la détruire car il s'agit tout bonnement de mon invention la plus brillante que j'aie jamais réalisée… Je prends pour destination Venise en 1650. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Possible que je voulais déjà assister au Carnaval de Venise à l'époque… oui c'est sans doute ça, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Alors, où aurais-je pu la déposer, la cacher ? Les canaux ? Non, trop dangereux, trop de remous, de mouvements, elle aurait glissé, se serait retrouvée sur une plage, non, non, non… j'étais peut-être jeune à cette époque mais je n'aurais pas commis cette erreur ! Pourquoi m'effacer la mémoire ? Si je ne voulais pas la détruire… bon réfléchissons, réfléchissons… Qu'est-ce qui existe à Venise et qui existera jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Quelque chose qui jamais ne sera touché, détruit, transformé… un bâtiment, une place, un bateau, une pierre, un livre…

Kate –qui n'avait à présent plus pied- battait des jambes, se maintenant en surface, tâchant de se rattacher à l'espoir que le Docteur la sauverait de cette mauvaise passe, tout comme ce sauveteur inconnu en 1992. Toutefois, ce rêve s'évapora peu à peu à l'écoute de son discours rébarbatif …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? balbutia-t-elle complètement apeurée qu'il ne l'ait une fois de plus oubliée. Docteur !!

Ce dernier ne l'entendit que mieux -le cœur serré il est vrai à l'écoute de sa voix suppliante- mais s'obligea à rester concentré, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à recouvrir la mémoire, à trouver cette Clé du Temps, son bijou, son jouet qui ne tarderait pas à lui coûter la vie d'une innocente qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme proche.

- Donc nous avons la Place St Marc, le Palais des Doges et cette prison ici même, les nombreux ponts tel que le pont des Soupirs… raaah ma tête ! Où est-elle ?? Satanée mémoire ! Ici ? Non là… non plus. Tssssst ! Laissez-moi retourner dans mon Tardis, je pourrais la localiser ! exigea-t-il finalement en se retournant vers eux.

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles Docteur…

- Mais je ne… Rooh ! Je n'abandonnerais pas Kate !

- C'est vous qui le dîtes ! Débrouillez-vous sans votre vaisseau !

Il haïssait cet homme, voilà un fait dont il était absolument certain à présent. Kate… il devait penser à Kate, agir pour la sauver et non pour la perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas, non pas après tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Il ne serait plus de cet Univers si elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Il observa les hauts lieux de Venise, ces bâtiments qui d'ici peu attireraient une foule dense de touristes, puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra, dans un effort mental surhumain, cherchant une image, un son, une sensation, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste, n'importe quel indice…

- DOCTEUR !!

- La place St Marc ! s'écria-t-il comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est l'endroit idéal ! En plein centre de Venise, légèrement surélevée, encerclée par l'église St Marc, le Palais des Doges et la Prison des Puits, elle est le centre de tout ! Le barycentre même !

- Parfait ! s'écria jovialement le chef des Templiers en se frottant les mains.

- Relâchez-la !

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir et s'écria d'une voix moqueuse :

- Non !

Les neufs chevaliers éclatèrent de rire au grand désarroi du Docteur et s'éclipsèrent l'un après l'autre de la vaste pièce.

- Attendez ! supplia-t-il en les talonnant. Attendez ! Elle n'a rien fait, elle est innocente ! Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était la Clé du Temps ! S'il vous plaît je vous en prie !

Ils lui claquèrent la porte au nez sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, et la verrouillèrent à double tour. La Gallifréen la contempla un instant bouche bée, soufflé, puis il se ressaisit et courut vers la grille du puit. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son tournevis sonique, mais comprit avec amertume que leurs agresseurs les avait démunis de tout ce qui aurait pu les aider.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kate, je vais trouver une solution, je vais forcément trouver une solution…

La jeune femme n'était plus qu'à deux mètres seulement du plafond. Si le niveau augmentait davantage, elle finirait bloquée, et se noierait… NON ! Il le refusait, il ne voulait pas la perdre, non pas elle. Il aimait son attitude râleuse, ses moqueries, ses surprises, ses sourires espiègles, ses yeux rieurs, sa ressemblance avec Rose, ses piques véridiques, ses coiffures farfelues,… sa compagnie en somme, sa douce et si reposante compagnie –« reposante » étant un splendide euphémisme-.

Il sauta et détala à travers la pièce en direction de l'engrenage qui avait servi à activer l'ouverture des vannes. Il attrapa le levier et tira de toutes ses forces, criant même dans un ultime effort… mais en vain. Le système grinça, sans pour autant se débloquer.

- Raaaaaahhhh…NON ! beugla-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les poulies.

La force du choc fut telle que la douleur remonta illico le long de sa jambe, tétanisant chacun de ses muscles. Mais il ne le ressentait pas -du moins pas encore- l'esprit en feu par la perte inévitable de son amie. Il dérapa sur le sol humide et s'agenouilla à nouveau au dessus de la grille. Il attrapa les barreaux et tenta de les soulever par la seule force du désespoir qui assaillait ses pauvres cœurs endoloris.

Kate n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de l'instant fatal, portée par une ascension qui ne s'interrompait en aucun cas et paraissait plus rapide à chaque minute passée. Elle guettait le Docteur qui ne cessait de s'activer, de courir de droite à gauche, de s'énerver, de rugir contre le mauvais sort et de temps en temps : jeter un coup d'œil complètement désemparé vers elle. Il entra même en possession d'un bout de métal grâce auquel il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la grille, s'acharnant tel un pauvre fou privé de raison, dont la seule et unique pensée se résumait en un combat sans limite pour la sauver… L'angoisse montait, ses coups se firent plus violents et pourtant, jamais la grille ne bougea d'un cil, jamais elle ne céda, ni ne s'ébrécha.

- Docteur, murmura la jeune femme qui réalisait sans mal que tout était perdu.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, s'arrêta l'instant d'une seconde, haletant par l'effort, la sueur perlant à grosses gouttes sur son visage déchiré par la douleur, les cheveux plaqués sur son front bouillant, les mains ensanglantées par les coups qu'il s'était infligé. Ses cœurs battaient à tout rompre, sa tête lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un vaste champ de mines où tout volait en éclat, que ce soit la raison ou la folie, la peur et le désespoir… Mais ce qui le déstabilisa par-dessus tout, ce fut de voir dans les yeux de sa compagne cette lueur de résolution, cette petite lumière terne et triste qu'ont les condamnés peu avant l'issue fatale…

- Je suis désolé Kate… sincèrement désolé…, bredouilla-t-il la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Elle ne répondit pas, et préféra plutôt lui offrir un dernier sourire, un sourire triste certes, un sourire de regret qui perça de plus belle ses deux cœurs meurtris. L'eau finit par engloutir entièrement son visage d'ange et se déversa enfin dans la pièce où se situait le Docteur. Elle passa ses doigts fins et gelés au travers du grillage et caressa ses mains crispées aux barreaux. Il la contempla de ses yeux fondants et pétillants de douleur puis secoua la tête, totalement impuissant. Il répondit à son doux contact, mêlant fébrilement ses doigts aux siens, sans lâcher son regard bleuté. Elle resta une dizaine de secondes ainsi, probablement les dix dernières qu'elle passerait en sa compagnie, puis, elle se retira et disparut dans la fosse assombrie, peu désireuse de lui offrir le spectacle de sa mort…

- Kate, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il était désormais tout seul… encore.


	15. La Solution

**Me revoilà ! Eh oui, encore… Voici un chapitre pas très long qui reprend l'histoire de Rose, car après tout, nous devons le rappeler, elle verra elle aussi son destin basculer sous le joug d'une prémonition (et pas n'importe laquelle… celle du DOCTEUR !). A vous de deviner comment tout va finir… Bonne lecture !**

La Solution

- Ta mère m'a parlé de ce que tu vivais ces derniers temps, commença calmement Pete au volant du ML 320.

Rose suivait la route de ses yeux éteints, reconnaissant sans mal le chemin de la maison. Elle aurait dû se douter que Jackie ne garderait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Voilà que son père se mêlait lui aussi de l'histoire !

- Ce n'est rien, juste une série de cauchemars, bougonna-t-elle tristement.

- Une série plutôt longue d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Ca passera.

Pete haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Après tout –et on pouvait aisément le comprendre- il en avait vue de vertes et de pas mûres en compagnie du Docteur ! Il ne s'étonnerait pas que Rose puisse encore le voir, à une dimension d'intervalle !

- Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que Jackie m'a raconté, tu as une prémonition pour lui ?

- Celle de sa mort oui…, soupira-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes.

Il doubla une voiture et accéléra davantage, se souciant peu des contrôles de police –étant donné qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien Torchwood et le MI-6, il ne craignait guère pour son permis-. Il restait toutefois songeur, tâchant de coller les morceaux entre eux dans cette histoire au premier abord loufoque et sans grand intérêt.

- Si tu peux te rendre dans l'autre dimension en t'endormant, et parler à… à cette Kate Wilson que je ne connais pas, pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ce que le Docteur risque ? Si elle est devenu sa nouvelle compagne, elle pourra lui transmettre le message mieux que quiconque, non ?

- J'y ai déjà pensé, je ne suis pas si bête que ça…

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit ! Du moins je n'ai jamais osé…

Il esquissa un sourire, tâchant de lui remonter le moral, mais peine perdue car Rose broyait irrévocablement du noir…

- Dès que je ferme les yeux, cette vision me monte immédiatement à la tête, et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir suffisamment profondément pour les rejoindre…

- Donc, si je comprends bien, il faudrait t'assommer ou te plonger dans le coma pour pouvoir le prévenir ? Désolée chérie, mais j'ai oublié ma batte de base-ball au travail, je ne pourrais donc pas te cogner ce soir…

- C'est justement ce soir qu'il mourra.

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules et renifla, tâchant de ne pas fondre en sanglots. Elle le savait, un point c'est tout. Elle le sentait, et ce sentiment d'instant fatal ne cessait de la tourmenter depuis son réveil, la délaissant seule et impuissante. Pete freina et se gara dans la cour de leur humble demeure. Il observa sa fille quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement de gauche à droite, tout comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais été –du moins dans cette dimension là-.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle pleura quelques minutes ainsi, séchant ses larmes dans la veste de son costume Dolce. Quel soulagement d'avoir un père à l'écoute… elle en avait rêvé tout le long de son enfance. La famille au grand complet la soulageait quelque peu du départ du Gallifréen, toutefois, elle ne le remplaçait pas, et ne le remplacerait jamais. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle devait agir, et son père venait justement de lui donner la solution.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant.

Elle ouvrit la portière et sauta au sol –le 4x4 étant largement trop surélevé-, puis elle s'éclipsa sans mot dire devant la mine perplexe de son père toujours au volant :

- Aller où ?


	16. Dure Décision

**On entre dans la fameuse série « angoisse » où la boucle commence d'ores et déjà à se refermer sur elle-même, amenant petit à petit les personnages aux situations que vous avez lus dès le premier chapitre. Merci à coralie91 dont la spontanéité m'a prise par surprise et m'a occasionné une semie crise cardiaque (à peine en ligne depuis deux minutes j'ai déjà une review… si ça c'est pas de l'express)… Bon voilà voilà en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et un bon week-end !**

**A Dimanche pour le prochain épisode. ;)**

Dure décision…

Place St Marc, Venise, 1650…

- Alors Docteur ? Où est-elle ?

Le Gallifréen –encore bouleversé par la perte de sa si jeune compagne- leva lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur masqué, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il était resté tant de temps à genoux au-dessus de cette maudite grille, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'eau noire et impénétrable, espérant –un espoir fou évidemment- de voir Kate réapparaître par magie et lui jeter une autre moquerie au visage, comme si de rien n'était… comme si rien n'avait jamais été… indifférente aux malheurs de la vie -exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il éprouvait au quotidien-.

Et ces Templiers la lui avaient arrachée, comme cela, pour s'amuser ou peut-être bien se venger… violence gratuite et sans intérêt ! La haine et la rancœur le gagnait petit à petit, croissait à rythme exponentiel, le submergeait immanquablement, puis, épris d'un frisson impulsif et meurtrier, il courut à l'encontre du Maître Templier et se jeta sur son corps avec la violence d'un fauve affamé.

- Elle était innocente ! beugla-t-il en le frappant au visage. INNOCENTE ! Vous l'avez assassinée sans aucune raison, sans aucun scrupule ! Je vous jure que plus rien ne peut m'arrêter à présent !

Il lui décocha un autre coup, et un second dans la gorge, ce qui le fit étouffer l'instant de quelques secondes. Ses acolytes Templiers intervinrent au même instant et, saisissant le Docteur par les épaules, il le reculèrent vivement en arrière pour enfin le maîtriser –difficilement il fallait l'admettre, malgré leur nombre-.

- Vous voulez la Clé ? Vous la voulez vraiment ? Eh bien débrouillez-vous tout seul !

- Votre Tardis ne vous importe-t-il plus ?

- Il importe moins que la vie des innocents qui périront à cause de moi et de mes inventions !

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Oh que oui ! Vous avez commis une grave erreur en éliminant Kate Wilson, car à présent, plus rien dans cet Univers (et cet Univers seulement) n'aura le pouvoir de me soumettre à votre volonté !

- Pas même la Mort ? le défia l'autre.

Le Docteur se calma aussitôt, soutint son regard un long instant sans rien commenter, silencieux devant ce défit. « Lâche » fut le qualificatif qu'il s'était un jour attribué face aux Daleks –et à raison il fallait l'admettre-. Il aimait la vie, voilà un fait dont il était absolument certain. Tout Gallifréen naissait pour vivre des siècles –chose qui n'était pas donnée à beaucoup- et dans ces conditions, il paraissait tout à fait normal de se battre pour perdurer. Toutefois, au fil du temps et de ses aventures, il avait appris à regarder la mort en face, et malgré la peur incommensurable qu'elle lui occasionnait, il se savait à présent capable de mettre fin à ses jours si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- Pas même la Mort, confirma-t-il froidement.

- Dans ce cas…

Le Maître Templier claqua des doigts. Ses subordonnés assommèrent le pauvre Docteur d'un puissant coup dans la nuque. Il s'effondra à terre, totalement inconscient, le visage posé sur le pavé sec de la Place… Pas un seul des passants ne baissa les yeux sur lui –du moins ce fut ce que le narrateur de cette fanfic désirait vous faire croire, pauvres lecteur éperdus, oups je dérape là…-

Un signal sonore retentit alors parmi le groupe d'hommes en armure. Le plus maigrichon de tous –et à fort priori l'intello de la bande- sortit de dessous son déguisement un appareil électronique relativement moderne et s'écria, excité par sa découverte :

- Une variation d'onde spatio-temporelle !

- Parfait ! s'écria le Maître Templier. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Les sept hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil en biais, peu certains de connaître la réponse exacte, et haussèrent plus ou moins les épaules.

- Ca veut dire qu'un second Tardis est apparu à Venise, probablement celui du premier Docteur qui vient déposer sa Clé du Temps ! enchaîna le petit à vive allure.

- Exact ! As-tu sa positon ?

- A une dizaine de mètres près… oui chef !

- Dans ce cas… allons le cueillir ! Et jetez-moi celui-ci dans le canal…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant en désignant le Gallifréen à terre…

* * *

Rose s'enferma à double tour dans la vaste salle de bain marbrée de ses parents et ferma les volets, espérant ainsi que personne ne viendrait l'interrompre. La faible lumière jaune qui s'échappait des halogènes et qui d'habitude irradiait d'une chaleur reposante, n'en était pas moins froide et funeste en cet instant fatidique…

Elle ouvrit le petit placard suspendu au mur, au dessus de l'évier, et détailla un à un les boîtes de comprimés qui s'offraient à elle. Aspirine, paracétamol, codéine, crème hydratante : rien qui ne semblait convenir à son bonheur. Toutefois, en déplaçant le tube de Biafine, elle découvrit un sachet compact de médicaments ronds et blancs, rempli aux deux tiers. Des anti-dépresseurs que sa mère prenait en cachette ? Non, Jackie n'était pas du genre à avaler ces saletés –sauf bien sûr si elles avaient pour effet secondaire de perdre du poids-. Peut-être appartenaient-ils à son père dans ce cas ? Depuis le jour où il avait perdu sa femme, peut-être avait-il sombré dans la mélancolie ? Il avait ensuite stoppé son manège dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé une vraie famille, sa famille… Oui, c'était plausible en effet, mais ce n'était guère le sujet des préoccupations de notre chère Rose Tyler, encore éprise il est vrai de son Gallifréen déjanté…

Elle ouvrit le sachet et glissa les comprimés dans la paume de sa main. Combien devait-elle en prendre ? Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ? Cinquante ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle versa le tout dans un verre posé sur l'évier, écrasa l'ensemble du bout de sa brosse à dent, mélangea avec un peu d'eau ce cocktail explosif et le porta finalement à ses lèvres tremblantes…

Elle se stoppa soudainement, levant le regard vers le miroir, vers son reflet… ce reflet terne qui la contemplait tristement, les yeux larmoyants, la gorge nouée, comme si ce voyage était sans retour. Peut-être était-ce le cas en effet, peut-être allait-elle en mourir, peut-être ne reviendrait-elle jamais parmi les vivants, parmi sa famille… Mais une chose demeurait certaine : elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire, bras croisés, à attendre qu'il pousse son dernier soupir, non elle le refusait catégoriquement. Elle était déjà morte de toute manière, car sans lui, elle ne menait qu'une demie existence… et vivre à moitié, ce n'était pas la vie…

- Je le fais pour vous Docteur, souffla-t-elle en avalant d'un trait le breuvage porteur de trépas...


	17. The Come Back

**Bon voilà la suite avec (comme l'indique le grand titre de ce chapitre) le come d'un perso qui me tient un peu à cœur –juste un tout petit peu-. A dire vrai, deux persos font l'objet de ce chapitre et je suis certaine que le second ne manquera pas de vous surprendre. Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci à Nadège pour son soutien, et aux autres pour les reviews. **

The Come Back

Elle avait froid, oh oui, elle avait tellement froid… elle avait peur aussi, angoissée par l'attente, craignant de ne pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, de craquer bien avant… Son corps ne supporterait probablement pas un tel effort. Ses mouvements semblaient comme ralentis, toujours plus pesants à chaque brasse, toujours plus difficiles, plus tiraillant… ses poumons s'embrasaient petit à petit du manque d'oxygène… Sans être experte en la matière, elle devinait aisément que la fin était probablement proche.

Pourquoi luttait-elle au juste ? Pourquoi ne renonçait-elle pas ? N'en avait-elle jamais assez de jouer les anges gardiens, de remodeler ce qui avait été brisé, d'enseigner l'espoir à ceux qui broyaient du noir, de prendre le mal avec ironie et d'éprouver un peu de compassion pour les âmes seules et égarées ? Les âmes d'hommes solitaires qui s'offraient inconsciemment en sacrifice pour sauver l'Univers, dans l'espoir vain sans doute d'échapper à leur propre douleur ?

Voilà, c'était dit… la question qu'elle devait se poser n'était pas tant le « pourquoi ? » mais bien le « pour qui ? »… « Qui » simple mot de trois lettres qui servait en cet instant fatidique de question et de réponse. « Qui », un motif qui ne lui plaisait guère certes, mais un motif qu'elle devrait admettre tôt ou tard –et le plus tard serait le mieux…-

Eh oui, notre bonne et brave Kate Wilson n'était pas morte -du moins pas encore-. Certes l'eau l'avait paniqué –et la paniquait encore-, la peur de suffoquer l'avait dominée, mais malgré tout, dans ce puits sal et particulièrement inquiétant, tandis que l'instant fatal s'approchait inéluctablement et que le niveau de l'eau glacée gagnait peu à peu la grille où s'acharnait le pauvre Docteur désespéré, un détail l'avait tiquée : les rats.

Les rats n'étaient plus là… disparus, envolés, vaporisés… rien, pas un seul bruit, pas un seul cri strident. Et comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarqué Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier « rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme ». Les rats avaient donc bel et bien quitté le navire. Il devait probablement y avoir une brèche dans les murs l'encerclant, et tandis qu'elle s'élevait vers le Docteur, elle avait remarqué une faille, étroite certes, mais suffisamment large pour lui laisser la place.

Malgré cette échappatoire d'allure peu engageante, elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour s'y faufiler. Non pas qu'elle ne se souciait guère du temps si précieux qui s'échappait en direction du trépas, mais elle devait admettre malgré tout qu'il était fort possible qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre deux pans de murs ébréchés et ne finisse tout simplement par se noyer… Triste raison pour laquelle elle voulait rester un dernier moment avec le Docteur, juste un dernier moment, un de ceux où les mots sont inutiles, un de ceux où un regard suffit pour se dire adieu.

Trêve de bavardages, revenons donc à la situation présente. Kate s'acharnait avec la volonté de fer qui faisait tout son caractère, oubliant son hydrophobie, et, soutenue par une apnée de deux minutes, elle évacua tant bien que mal le passage étroit pour déboucher dans un tunnel plus vaste, puis dans un canal à l'extérieur de la Prison des Puits.

* * *

Pete Tyler pénétra dans la maison d'un pas pressé, inquiet par le comportement soudainement calme et résigné de sa fille. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le sien, à lui. Dès qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête, les Tyler ne renonçaient jamais, oh non ! Ils fonçaient dans le tas, têtes de mules jusqu'au dernier !

- Rose ? appela-t-il en bas des longs escaliers hélicoïdaux menant à l'étage. Rose, où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse, rien, le calme plat. Pete s'angoissait, comme alerté par un mauvais pressentiment, une peur profonde qui resurgissait de son passé. Il gravit les nombreuses marches et prit la direction des chambres, qu'il scruta une à une. Puis il arriva enfin sur le seuil de la salle de bain et constata avec effroi que la porte était verrouillée.

- Rose tu es là dedans ?

Il frappa du poing sur la porte -assez nerveusement il fallait l'admettre-.

- Rose, ouvre-moi !

Aucune réponse, rien, le silence total. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Mon dieu, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Pas de signe de vie. Que se passait-il de l'autre côté ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir et vite. Cette peur qui tenaillait son ventre depuis un quart d'heure ne fit que s'accentuer davantage, lui occasionnant un noeud terrible et horrifiant. Il se recula d'un pas, calculant son élan, et projeta avec force son talon contre la clenche. La porte vola en éclat et s'écrasa contre le mur adjacent. Pete se rua dans la salle de bain et découvrit, couché face contre terre, le corps agonisant de sa fille…

- Oh non Rose… pas ça.

* * *

Les derniers mètres semblaient les plus difficiles, Kate crut l'instant d'une seconde qu'elle imploserait, les poumons au bord de l'inflation, puis elle gagna enfin la surface et inspira une longue, profonde, et si rafraîchissante bouffée d'air frais. Elle toussa même, trop heureuse et trop gourmande d'oxygène. Elle battit des jambes et des bras à l'encontre d'un ponton surélevé, tenta de s'y hisser, mais, ne prenant pas garde, elle glissa et chuta à nouveau dans l'eau.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle l'entrevit, tel un spectre flottant dans les remous sombres, irradiant d'une lumière froide et terne, le regard fixe et immobile, les yeux larmoyants. Elle paraissait tellement désemparée, surprise également, de prendre forme dans un milieu aquatique… -qui sait, peut-être l'eau était un autre conducteur pour passer d'une dimension à l'autre ?-

_« Rose sous forme spectrale dans l'eau ? Si je commence à avoir des hallucinations, c'est que c'est probablement la fin… »_ songea la jeune femme inquiète par l'apparition inattendue de son amie d'enfance.

- Kate, il faut absolument que je te prévienne, le Docteur est en danger de mort…

_« Sans blague ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se mettre dans des situations gravissimes et périlleuses ! »_

- J'ai eu plusieurs rêves prémonitoires… toujours le même en fait, et je suis certaine que c'est pour aujourd'hui…, enchaîna-t-elle sans perdre de temps.

_« Woha quelle précision… »_

-… ce soir, deux hommes masqués vont traîner son corps jusqu'à une jetée, puis ils vont le larguer dans un canal. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue…

_« Pas tant que ça… des hommes masqués au bord d'un canal ? En plein Carnaval de Venise, ce n'est pas si rare »._

Le fantôme de Rose sembla soudainement prendre conscience de la situation quelque peu ambiguë dans laquelle se trouvait Kate, et fronça du nez, déstabilisée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous l'eau toi au fait ?

_« C'est gentil de t'en soucier MAINTENANT ! » _

Mais la jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder car une main anonyme apparut alors de nulle part et l'agrippa par le col de sa robe pour la soulever hors de l'eau…

Kate se pressa de sortir, toujours affolée à l'idée de flotter dans ce milieu aquatique et s'agrippa tant bien que mal au bras de son sauveur -masqué pour l'occasion lui aussi.

- Attention, murmura ce dernier en la rattrapant de justesse,… venez, vous y êtes presque.

La jeune femme se hissa finalement hors de l'eau, aidé par son mystérieux inconnu, et s'écroula sur le ponton de bois, complètement essoufflée. La Mort l'avait frôlée de très près cette fois-ci, elle n'était certainement pas prête de l'oublier -raison pour laquelle elle se promit quelques jours de vacances dès la fin de cette aventure-.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta l'homme penché au dessus d'elle.

Kate souleva difficilement ses lourdes paupières et détailla vaguement l'inconnu. Un peu bedonnant, large d'épaules et se tenant droit, une carrure quelque peu imposante et qui n'en dégageait pas moins un certain charisme. Pourtant, malgré l'anonymat que lui occasionnant son masque, lui semblait quelque peu familier, sans compter l'éclat de ses yeux pétillant de malice et d'excitation.

- Ca va, balbutia-t-elle enfin en reprenant ses esprits.

- J'ignorais que les canaux de Venise recelaient de poissons aussi étranges que vous !

- Hey ! s'offusqua l'autre. Je peux savoir en quoi je suis plus étrange que vous ? Des types masqués qui pêchent de jolies sirènes par simple bravoure, je n'en connais pas des milles et des cents !

- Etrange…, nota l'autre un tantinet confus par la tirade de cette jeune et farouche inconnue.

- Encore ce mot ? Mais vous n'avez que ça à la bouche !

- Vous êtes drôlement expressive pour une femme du XVIIè siècle. Ne seriez-vous pas Anglaise par hasard ?

- Anglaise, oui Monsieur !

Kate haussa un sourcil, et remarqua, un tant soit peu plus calme :

- Vous aussi, non ?

- Pas exactement, sourit l'autre en se redressant d'un bond. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler John Smith !


	18. Doctor Two

**Et encore une pour les amateurs de suites angoissantes. Un petit rôle –pas moins délirant- de Jackie dans ce qui suit. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

Doctor Two

- John Smith ? répéta Kate éberluée.

- Exact !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle le détailla à nouveau des pieds à la tête, tâchant de trouver un quelconque signe de ressemblance, mais rien… si ce n'est le masque, identique à celui de l'homme qu'elle fréquentait ces derniers temps.

- Ne seriez-vous pas Docteur à vos heures perdues ? enchaîna-t-elle hésitante.

L'homme se raidit soudainement et la toisa sans plus émettre un seul son, inquiet visiblement qu'on ait découvert son identité aussi vite. Voilà à peine dix minutes qu'il était sur place qu'il était déjà repéré.

- Se connaît-on ?

- Oh oui ! sourit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, surpris. Depuis quand les femmes lui tombaient-elles dans les bras ? Ou plus précisément : dans combien de temps lui tomberaient-elle dans les bras ? Voilà qui le flattait quelque peu, mais qui ne le laissait pas moins cois. Kate sentit son malaise et se recula, légèrement rouge. Et dire qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir !

- Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ? s'intrigua-t-elle devant sa mine étonnée.

- Je ne vis pas ma vie dans le bon ordre vous savez… je croise parfois des chapitres que je ne rencontrerais pas avant des siècles, alors soyez plus précise je vous prie !

La jeune femme resta un instant muette, les poings sur les hanches, s'imaginant soudainement que ce fanfaron farfelu se jouait d'elle –comme d'habitude en fait-. Toutefois, réfléchissant davantage aux possibilités qu'elle avait de croiser un jour le chemin d'un deuxième Docteur venu d'une autre époque, elle admit finalement que cet homme ne racontait pas seulement des âneries et se décida enfin à le croire :

- Je me nomme Kate Wilson, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Et qui êtes-vous par rapport à moi ?

- Une de vos compagnes.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui !

Kate perçu un certain trouble chez l'homme et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses propres vêtements, reconnaissant sans mal qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure dans sa robe déchirée et couverte de crasse…

- Y a-t-il un problème ? s'enquit-elle cependant sur cet air mauvais et râleur qui lui était devenu célèbre.

- Non, non, aucun problème… c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Non, rien, peu importe.

- Docteur ! insista-t-elle visiblement agacée.

- Et oui, c'est mon nom ! éluda l'autre homme.

Elle soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel, les nerfs à vif. Toutefois, elle se laissa bien vite subjuguer par le doux spectacle des cieux. La nuit tombait lentement, quelques étoiles apparurent ça et là, épinglant la voûte céleste de leur éclat coloré… Elle sourit, nostalgique. Où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse, l'Univers et sa beauté lui paraîtraient toujours aussi immenses… Une minute ! L'Univers ? Les étoiles ? Les planètes ? LE DOCTEUR !!

- Le Docteur ! s'écria-t-elle comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.

- A force de répéter mon nom de la sorte, je vais finir par croire que vous voulez m'épouser !

- Non, l'autre Docteur !

- Parce que vous voulez en épousez un autre ? Et puis… quel autre Docteur ?

- Le Docteur du futur ! Vous ! Enfin lui ! Enfin peu importe… Il est en danger ! Il va finir noyé !

- Noyé ? Mais comment ?

- A votre avis ? On est à Venise je vous signale !

- Holà ! Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait ? s'écria Jackie complètement horrifiée.

Pete descendait les escaliers de sa demeure au pas de course, une Rose inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Appelle une ambulance ! Tout de suite !

Elle comprit à l'expression paniquée de son mari qu'il ne plaisantait pas et détala à vive allure vers la cuisine, empruntant un couloir par la gauche…

- A droite, rappela Pete dans un faible soupir d'exaspération.

Sa femme se pressa de changer de direction –non sans lâcher une série d'injures peu recommandées et que le narrateur de cette fanfic se réserve de révéler- pour finalement attraper le téléphone portable qui traînait sur la splendide plaque vitrocéramique. Elle composa un numéro en vitesse, le cœur serré par l'attente qui se faisait plus longue à chaque seconde. Un homme décrocha finalement et n'eut guère le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit que Jackie lui coupa aussitôt la parole :

- J'ai besoin d'aide tout de suite, ma fille est inconsciente, rien ne semble la ranimer.

- Je pense que vous devriez appeler les pompiers madame…

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Je suis le secrétaire de Monsieur Tyler.

Jackie leva les yeux au ciel et jura intérieurement contre elle-même. Elle raccrocha sans donner davantage de détails à l'employé de son mari puis composa cette fois-ci le bon numéro. Elle n'attendit pas que la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone entame la conversation et lâcha d'une traite :

- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Ma fille est inconsciente ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Avez-vous essayé de la réveiller ? demanda une femme à la voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Quand je dis qu'elle est inconsciente, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle dort !

- Calmez-vous Madame !

- Je me calmerais quand je verrais une de vos voitures à gyrophare devant chez moi !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, rouge pivoine. Décidemment, la panique ne lui réussissait guère. Son pauvre cœur de mère rongée par l'inquiétude ne cessait cogner contre sa cage thoracique et lui ôtait tout lucidité. Mon dieu qu'allait-il advenir de Rose ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi diable était-ce arrivé ? Ce maudit Docteur n'était certainement pas innocent à la chose, elle pouvait renifler son odeur de fanfaron burlesque et de fou dangereux à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Pourquoi Rose s'était-elle amourachée de lui ?

Certes, elle admettait volontiers qu'il était beau gosse –et à meilleure raison la deuxième version qu'elle lui connaissait- et puis ce petit côté obscur et mystérieux n'en était pas moins désagréablement sexy, toutefois elle détestait qu'on lui arrache sa fille et par conséquent, il portait très officiellement le titre d'« ennemi ».

Pete entra soudainement dans la cuisine, portant toujours une Rose déconnectée dans ses bras. Il dévisagea Jackie quelques secondes et pencha la tête de côté, s'attendant au pire…

- Quoi ? explosa sa femme qui n'aimait guère cet air réprobateur.

- Tu as téléphoné aux urgences ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que oui !

- As-tu pensé à leur donner notre adresse cette fois-ci ?


	19. H moins 0 min

**Hello everybody, je sais que normalement je poste en début ou en fin de semaine, mais petite exception à la règle pour ceux qui auraient une petite pause lecture entre les cours ou le boulot ! Voilà, voilà… En réponse à Coralie, je ne crois pas être parente avec RTD, même si d'un autre côté, mais origines sont très… superflues. (y'a des gens bizarre sur cette planète). Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews ! En réponse à Nadège : niark ! niark ! niark ! **

**Attention : angoisse, attente et crise de rage vous attendent dès la fin de ce chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

H - 0min

- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula le Docteur, une autre version de moi-même est ici à Venise pour récupérer la Clé du Temps que je viens à l'instant de voler aux Templiers. Ils sont sur le point de noyer mon futur moi, information que vous avez obtenu grâce à un spectre, une certaine Rose Tyler qui possède la capacité de se projeter dans une dimension parallèle et qui est victime de visions prémonitoires…

Kate l'observa sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, certifiant qu'il avait plutôt bien résumé la situation. Toutefois, elle devait l'admettre, elle éprouvait un certain malaise à se tenir en sa compagnie. Etrange attitude en effet, mais ce Docteur ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt : moins drôle, moins fanfaron, si ce n'est tout simplement moins fou. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore participé à la Guerre du Temps ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il serait très prochainement le dernier de son espèce ? Seul et sans racine…

- Vous m'écoutez oui ? s'agaça-t-il devant sa rêverie.

- Pardon ? se ressaisit Kate attristée.

- Si les Templiers sont ici, s'ils vous ont capturés aussi efficacement en si peu de temps, cela ne signifie qu'une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Ils ont repéré la signature spatio-temporelle du Tardis. A mon humble avis, ils en ont fait de même quand je suis arrivé ici et…

- Ils sont là ! hurla une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent simultanément et découvrirent sept Cavaliers Masqués galopant dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'affola Kate désemparée.

Le Docteur se pinça la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, dans une moue tout à fait adorable, puis, pesant le pour et le contre de ses actes, il se tourna vers Kate, l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et plongea son regard intense et enflammé dans ses yeux de glace…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner au Tardis, mais vous, vous pouvez vous enfuir.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous abandonner, pas une seconde fois ! s'opposa-t-elle paniquée par les hennissements des chevaux en furie.

- Il n'y a pas matière à discuter ! Kate !

Elle l'observa sans mot dire, les membres crispés par l'adrénaline en effervescence dans son organisme. A toujours côtoyer le Docteur, on finissait bel et bien par finir accro à ce genre de stress.

- Il a besoin de vous ! reprit-il gravement. J'ai besoin de vous… Je vous en prie Kate, il faut que vous me sauviez !

- Mais vous ?

- Moi ? répéta-t-il alors non sans esquisser un sourire ravageur. J'en fais mon affaire.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables…

Les battements sourds des sabots retentissaient plus bruyamment à leurs oreilles. L'air se fit soudainement lourd, épais, imbibé d'une tension forte qui ne cessait de croître. La jeune femme discerna derrière la haute silhouette du Docteur les Templiers en approche, armées de massues, d'épées et de haches, poussant d'affreux rugissements, plus terrifiants que jamais… Son cœur s'emballa irrémédiablement devant cette vision d'horreur, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas dans l'immédiat le geste doux et attentionné de son ami. Il saisit l'une de ses mains et la serra tendrement entre ses doigts noueux, déposant dans le creux de sa paume un petit objet à première vue inoffensif, ainsi que son fameux tournevis sonique. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas cet acte secret et mystérieux, mais il ne lui offrit pour toute réponse qu'un clin d'œil ensorceleur.

Toutefois, cette expression quelques peu amusée et charmante s'effaça soudainement pour reprendre les traits sévère de sa condition de Seigneur du Temps, et ce fût sous cette même Autorité Suprême qu'il lui ordonna, d'un cri à vous percer les tympans :

- Courez !

* * *

Deux hommes masqués traînaient un corps inconscient le long du canal, le déplacèrent jusqu'à une jetée perdue dans la pénombre. Le premier jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule -s'assurant que personne ne les suivait- et le second attacha l'homme assommé à l'aide de lourdes chaînes rouillées, tant et si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus exécuter un quelconque geste à son réveil -et tenter ainsi de s'enfuir-.

Personne en vue. La marée était haute et l'obscurité complète. Les deux malfaiteurs attrapèrent alors l'homme et le jetèrent à l'eau. Son corps disparut de suite dans les remous sombres des canaux de Venise. Ils s'éloignèrent alors sans traîner, de peur qu'un témoin ne vienne entraver leur mission.

Ce fut au contact de l'eau froide que le Docteur se réveilla. Il sursauta et comprit –bien trop tard malheureusement- ce qu'il lui arrivait : il s'enfonçait irrémédiablement dans un canal profond sans possibilité de remonter.

* * *

Rose était sous respirateur. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, comme soumise à un poids toujours plus pesant. Les médecins baissaient la tête, incapables d'expliquer cet état étrange qui allait en s'empirant de minute en minute et qu'ils n'avaient pu stopper, faute de connaissances trop abstraites.

- On a retrouvé des antidépresseurs en grande quantité dans son organisme, indiqua une infirmière.

- Cela explique la perte de connaissance, mais pas le reste.

- Regardez son encéphalogramme ! Il déraille complètement, signala le plus jeune des docteurs présents.

- En pleine ébullition, confirma un autre.

* * *

Ficelé comme un saucisson par de lourdes chaînes, il ne pouvait nager et encore moins espérer regagner la surface. Il se débattit pourtant de toutes forces, se remua de tous les côtés, cherchant une solution, l'air s'échappant petit à petit de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

C'est alors qu'une faible lumière attira son attention, douce et paisible dans les remous sombres de l'eau…

Hallucination ? Fantasme ? Rêve éperdu ou tout simplement désespoir amoureux ? Le Docteur ne pouvait y croire, trop rationnel, et pourtant, tandis que les portes de la Mort s'ouvraient à lui, il découvrit avec stupeur le fantôme de sa tendre ex-compagne, la plus dévouée des femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, fleur au doux parfum et aux épines assassines…

_« Rose ? Mais c'est impossible ! »_ désespéra-t-il, incapable d'exécuter un quelconque geste à son encontre.

La jeune femme se laissa portée par le courant, glissa dans les remous et l'atteignit finalement avec douceur, un sourire triste et pourtant réconfortant qui étirait ses lèvres bleutées. Il la contempla bouchée bée, soufflé par une telle apparition de splendeur et de grâce. Pourquoi se manifestait-elle toujours à l'instant fatal, si proche de son trépas ? Pourquoi se tenait-elle présente dans les situations les plus critiques de sa vie ? Etait-ce écrit quelque part qu'il mourrait dans ses bras ? Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne le soulagerait davantage que de pousser son dernier soupir en se noyant dans ses yeux. Il émanait d'elle une énergie si forte, si violente et implacable, qu'il en ressentit d'interminables –mais pas moins délicieux- frissons.

- Hello Docteur…

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers son visage, lorsqu'elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait l'effleurer, ni même le caresser du bout des doigts, n'étant pas en symbiose avec la matière de ce monde parallèle. Ô ciel, ô désespoir… Quelle dure torture que celle d'être aux côtés d'un homme que l'on chérissait et que l'on ne pouvait serrer contre soi. L'amour platonique avait l'effet d'une guillotine sur leurs cœurs transis, happés par le froid insatiable de la Mort…

_« Rose… oh ma chère Rose, tu risques ta vie à venir me voir sans prévenir… »_

* * *

- Regardez son encéphalogramme ! Il déraille complètement, signala le plus jeune des docteurs présents.

- En pleine ébullition, confirma un autre.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Jackie dans le fond de la pièce.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la crise commença…

* * *

Kate Wilson se rua sur la place St Marc en détalant, complètement essoufflée. De nombreux masques colorés se pavanaient en tous sens, la bousculaient de toute part, ne s'attardant guère sur sa personne en sueur et épuisée. Courir, toujours courir, encore courir et finir le tout dans un sprint infernal !

Elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle, par-dessus son épaules, à gauche, à droite, en l'air et à ses pieds, déboussolée, sachant pertinemment qu'à présent, un combat contre la montre s'engageait et que le prix à gagner n'en était pas moins la vie du Docteur –ainsi que celle de Rose à défaut-… Elle pivota plusieurs fois sur elle-même, tâchant de réfléchir posément à la situation, de rester lucide, mais en vain !

Où était-il ? Arrivait-elle trop tard ? Arrivait-elle trop tôt ? Bon sang, faîtes qu'il soit toujours en vie ! Par où devait-elle commencer ? Que devait-elle chercher ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Par quel heureux miracle allait-elle le retrouver dans cette populace dense et enfiévrée ? Elle n'y arriverait jamais à temps !! Réfléchissons peu, réfléchissons bien… Deux brutes épaisses qui traînaient un homme inconscient ne passaient tout de même pas inaperçus ! N'y aurait-il personne pour lui indiquer une direction ? N'importe laquelle, n'importe qui ? Non ? Personne ??

Elle traversa la place de long en large, sans rien discerner, si ce n'est la foule quelque peu moins dense, comme balayée par le noir malsain de cette nuit tragique. L'angoisse la gagnait petit à petit, la tension de perdre celui qui avait donné un sens à sa vie raidissait davantage ses membres crispés.

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos, où êtes-vous…

Un choc électrique se déchargea dans le bas de son dos et remonta progressivement le long de son épiderme, lui occasionnant de terribles picotements. Elle fut prise d'une migraine violente et instantanée, comme soumise à une force dominatrice. La douleur fut telle qu'elle s'effondra à genoux, lâchant un faible cri, incapable de lutter, incapable de se battre contre ce mal soudain et tiraillant…

Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse, elle se releva lentement, et avança au pas. Elle accéléra ensuite la cadence pour finalement longer le Grand Canal dans une course longue et frénétique, un magnifique sprint à la fois gracieux, sportif et extrêmement rapide. Une boussole semblait s'être modélisée dans sa tête et lui indiquait sans détour la direction à emprunter. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, perdue, affolée, paniquée… mais elle savait qu'elle devait suivre cet instinct nouveau, ce sixième sens insoupçonné. Etait-ce dû la présence de Rose ou autres éléments superflus et surnaturels ? Elle s'en moquait ! Tout ce qui importait en cet instant fatidique était de retrouver le Docteur -et de le retrouver vite-.

Elle parvint enfin au croisement de deux canaux et se stoppa net, commandée par cet instinct intérieur et dominant. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de l'eau et remarqua alors dans les remous sombres et opaques, la clarté d'une faible source lumineuse… Rose. Aucun doute, le Docteur était là, avec elle… sous l'eau.

* * *

Il força tellement sur ses liens qu'un mince liséré de sang s'échappa alors de ses poignets pour dessiner dans l'eau noire une enfilade rougeâtre. Rose quant à elle grimaça, en proie à une douleur toute aussi vive que celle qu'endurait son compagnon. Son esprit ne supportait visiblement pas les voyages inter-dimensionnels, tant et si bien que l'image de son spectre faiblit, témoignant d'une activité cérébrale en chute libre…

_« Je t'en supplie Rose… il faut que tu partes… pars ou tu mourras ! »_

Il la contemplait, l'implorait silencieusement du regard, lui ordonnait sans un mot de s'éclipser, de le délaisser sans se retourner, sans chercher à le rejoindre, de l'abandonner à son triste sort et de continuer sa route. Oh oui, il désirait la voir heureuse, la voir vivre sa vie d'humaine, sa si précieuse vie humaine, celle qu'il aurait tant voulu combler... Malheureusement, à son grand désespoir, Rose Tyler s'entêta, se risquant sans hésitation à une mort certaine, résolue à rester jusqu'au bout de ce maudit cauchemar…

* * *

Kate serra les dents et jura une demie douzaine d'injures -maudissant au passage ce Gallifréen déjanté et ses voyages insolites !-. Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, était-il dans une situation qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout : sous l'eau ?

A l'idée de plonger dans ce milieu aquatique et néfaste, elle fut prise de nausées anxieuses, visionnant apeurée, les images de son naufrage et de la tempête, toujours plus cruelle à chaque rouleau de vague en furie.

- Tout mais pas ça, souffla-t-elle tétanisée.

* * *

Ses poumons ne supportaient pas l'attente de l'oxygène, ses cœurs pompaient le sang appauvri à un rythme anarchique, lui occasionnant un pic de douleur à chaque battement_._

* * *

Rose convulsa. Du sang s'écoula alors de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Les médecins tentèrent de la calmer en lui injectant une forte dose de morphine mais rien ne semblait stopper cet élan de nervosité. Sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta d'un cran et atteignit en un clin d'œil la zone critique.

- On va la perde ! cria une jeune aide-soignante_._

* * *

Kate serrait dans le creux de sa paume le pendentif de l'autre Docteur, un médaillon taillé dans un métal inconnu, de forme fantaisiste, semblable à deux rubans serpentant qui s'enroulaient progressivement pour ne former qu'un nœud complexe, tel le nœud spirituel qui lie deux âmes égarées à jamais.

Elle devait le faire, pour lui. Elle devait sauter, affronter sa peur la plus profonde une bonne fois pour toute, et lui sauver la vie, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre prononcer une dernière fois son stupide « Allons-y Alonso ».

* * *

Il serrait les mâchoires autant que possible, empêchant à tout prix l'eau de pénétrer son système respiratoire. Ses muscles se raidirent, il fut pris de spasmes violents…

_« Rose… Sauve-toi ! » _hurla-t-il intérieurement dans l'espoir vain sans doute qu'elle ne se décide enfin à lui obéir…

* * *

Et pourtant Kate ne se décidait pas, toujours en proie à ces visions terribles, aux déferlantes immenses, à cette mer noire, tellement noire, au visage du vieux Wilson disparaissant dans les fonds tumultueux de cet océan dévastateur, les bulles d'air qui s'élevaient vers la surface tandis qu'elle gagnait elle aussi les profondeurs glaciales de cet enfer aquatique…

* * *

Jackie tenta de se rapprocher, mais deux armoires à la glace la stoppèrent dans son élan et l'éloignèrent du corps de sa fille. Elle tendit les bras, toute paniquée, les larmes aux yeux et cria, complètement impuissante :

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Non pas ma Rose, pas ma chérie… Rose ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis ! Rose…

Ils la sortirent difficilement de la pièce, quelques secondes seulement avant que le drame ne se produise…


	20. Question d'Air

**Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être sadico-romantique, tragi-comique et passionnément incorrigible mais bon… je ne suis pas sans cœur et j'ai décidé de mettre la suite en ligne ! Voilà, voilou, de l'humour plus ou moins humouristique, des émotions plus ou moins émotives (je sais que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens mais qu'importe !). Désolée Nadège de te réveiller dans ton sommeil ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Question d'air

La jeune Wilson ravala sa salive et, sans quitter des yeux la surface immobile de l'eau, sans lâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le pendentif du Gallifréen, elle fit un pas en avant, juste un seul, un pas dans le vide, ralenti, anxieux et suicidaire, pour finalement se laisser tomber dans cette eau cruelle et assassine…

Elle ferma les yeux durant cette courte chute, tâchant d'oublier ses sombres souvenirs, de refouler cette phobie tout au fond de son être, de se concentrer sur une chose et une seule : le Docteur. Elle pénétra le canal noir et, retenant sa respiration, elle tendit les bras en avant, exécuta plusieurs brasses, nageant à l'encontre de cette lueur maladive qui éclairait vaguement cet univers d'ombre et de terreur.

_« Rose… merci de m'avoir indiqué le chemin… »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent l'instant de quelques secondes, puis le spectre disparut pour de bon, s'évaporant dans les ténèbres, sous le regard désespéré du Gallifréen. Etait-elle morte ? Kate arrivait-elle trop tard ? Personne ne sut le dire… mais là n'était pas la principale préoccupation de notre jeune DJ.

Elle nagea à l'encontre du Docteur, du pauvre Docteur anéanti. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, pris de spasmes violents, incapable de retenir son souffle plus longuement, incapable de lutter contre cette eau venimeuse qui ne désirait qu'une chose : le réduire à néant, prendre possession de son être, le transformer en un corps aqueux et inerte.

_« Je sens que je vais le regretter… »_

Elle fit la seule chose qui aurait pu lui éviter la noyade immédiate. Elle l'attrapa par le col, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui insuffla l'air de ses poumons, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire patienter quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Le Docteur se laissa faire et engloutit avec gourmandise ce cadeau du ciel, cet oxygène inespéré, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement quel en était l'heureux porteur. Une femme, ce fut tout ce qu'il entrevit durant ce bref échange, dans cette obscurité à couper au couteau. Le baiser doux et sensuel d'une femme. Rose ? Possible. Certes, il n'avait guère souvent eu l'occasion de goûter à ses lèvres, mais il pouvait attester avec certitude que celles-ci lui ressemblaient étrangement -bien que cela soit parfaitement impossible selon sa logique à toute épreuve-.

Cette inconnue se retira finalement et regagna la surface, inspirant une autre bouffée d'air frais, puis elle plongea à nouveau, sortant alors de son décolleté –l'absence de poches dans les robes de marquises oblige- le tournevis sonique. L'engin s'illumina de son éclat bleuté habituel et c'est ainsi que le Docteur reconnut la jeune Wilson.

_« Kate ? »_

Il la dévisagea ahuri durant quelques secondes, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux en somme de retrouver sa bonne et brave compagne au caractère farouche et ingrat. Kate ne remarqua rien, trop absorbée sans doute par la science complexe du tournevis sonique.

_« Comment marche ce truc ?? »_

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au Docteur qui, solidement attaché, ne put exécuter que de vagues signes de tête.

_« Tournez le à gauche ! »_

Kate haussa un sourcil et pivota lentement les régulateurs vers la droite. Le Docteur s'agita et secoua follement la tête.

_« A gauche !! » _

_« Ca va ! Pas la peine de s'exciter ! »_ râla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle sembla finalement comprendre et régla l'appareil en pivotant les disques dans le sens conventionnel. Le Docteur hocha la tête en accord avec sa manoeuvre, puis il se crispa à nouveau et grimaça, s'agitant nerveusement.

_« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »_ s'injuria l'autre exaspérée.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se pencha hâtivement sur elle, captant ses lèvres pour finalement aspirer une autre bouffé d'oxygène. A dire vrai, la teneur en dioxyde de carbone était bien trop élevée, mais cela lui suffisait amplement pour tenir quelques secondes supplémentaire, -du moins pour l'instant-. Kate se recula, outrée, et tendit un poing rageur dans sa direction. Le Docteur l'évita de justesse et la dévisagea, les yeux exorbités :

_« J'ai besoin d'air ! Dépêchez-vous ! »_

_« Je vous jure que vous me le paierez ! »_

Etrange de constater que deux êtres, dans une situation critique et désespérée, n'avaient plus besoin de s'entendre parler pour se comprendre. Kate activa l'engin sonique et l'appliqua sur les chaînes rouillées. Elles cédèrent quelques secondes plus tard, libérant ainsi le Gallifréen qui se pressa de nager vers la surface, accompagné bien évidemment de la jeune Wilson.

Le Docteur inspira à pleins poumons une longue et si rafraîchissante bouffée d'air oxygénée. Kate l'imita, puis, tandis qu'il replongeait -faute de fatigue-, elle l'attrapa par ses cheveux et le tira vers une petite berge.

- Aïeuh !! gémit-il dans une grimace d'enfant malmené.

Chez Kate Wilson, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait chaud, voilà qui se méritait d'être su.

Ils se hissèrent sur un ponton de bois et s'allongèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, exténués par l'effort, les membres glacés par l'eau froide. Le Docteur souriait pourtant de toutes ses dents, heureux en somme d'être en vie, inspirant toujours plus profondément à chaque souffle :

- Bon sang que c'est bon l'air ! Surtout un air aussi pur que celui-ci ! Venise, 1650 : un régal Kate, tout simplement un régal ! On ne se rend jamais assez compte des bien faits de l'oxygène, c'est vrai ! Si à chaque fois que l'on respire, on devait penser à ce carburant qui nous fait marcher, penser, espérer… -vivre tout simplement !-, on y penserait… euhm… 20 160 fois par jours ?! Un peu plus en ce qui vous concerne étant donné que vous êtes une femme, mais peu importe… Résultat : on n'y pense jamais, -sauf si bien sûr on est sur le point de finir noyé, mais ce n'est pas une expérience que l'on vie à longueur de journée c'est sûr…-

- Ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que vous… vous ne manquez jamais d'air, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Il leva la tête dans sa direction et remarqua qu'elle se reposait, allongée elle aussi sur le dos, les yeux clos, les vêtements trempés. Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait cru prendre autant de plaisir à la contempler de nouveau !

- Vous êtes en vie ! réalisa-t-il les cœurs bondissant de plus belle dans sa poitrine.

- Woha… quel sens de l'observation Docteur, railla-t-elle pour couper court à la scène romantique dont elle n'avait nul besoin et nulle envie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et changea de sujet, insulté en un certain sens de voir qu'elle ne se souciait guère de la détresse qu'il avait vécue quelques heures auparavant. Car après tout, on devait l'admettre, le Docteur était un grand sentimental, renfermé sur lui-même certes, mais pas moins affecté par tout ce qui l'entourait -et plus encore par la perte d'un de ses proches-. Mais peut-être était-ce dans la nature de Kate de refouler toute compassion extérieure ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas également dans la sienne ?

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Grâce à Rose, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Et oui Rose, encore et toujours ange gardien du Docteur. The Bad Wolf qui couvrait l'espace et le temps pour le protéger où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse. A croire qu'il n'était plus capable de se débrouiller seul. -A dire vrai, il ne l'avait jamais été…-

- Comment ? répéta-t-il plus gravement.

- C'est compliqué, marmonna Kate peu désireuse d'en faire le récit.

- J'écoute.

- Bon d'accord… Rose et moi, on est… connectée ? Oui on peut le dire comme ça. Et quand j'ai réussi à sortir de ce trou à rat, elle est apparue dans l'eau, comme un spectre, et elle s'est directement adressée à moi.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que vous étiez en danger. Que deux hommes allaient vous jeter dans un canal et que vous finiriez noyé.

- Comment le savait-elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? soupira la jeune femme.

- Ca change tout.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine son rapport. En effet, le Docteur devait savoir pour Rose, il devait absolument savoir. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs à son égard, oh oui tellement ! Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ses actes, tout comme il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir perdue…

- Rêve prémonitoire, lâcha enfin Kate.

- C'est donc ça…, souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

- Quoi ça ?

Sa théorie était donc bien fondée. Les rêves… les cauchemars… rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu ne sortait de leur imagination –sauf peut-être Kate dont l'esprit chaotique ne permettait guère ce genre de perception-. Et dire que Rose était peut-être morte à cette heure… 13h14 dans sa dimension.

- Docteur ! insista-t-elle visiblement agacée de son mutisme boudeur.

- Le Tardis connaît une période… de jeu.

- De jeu ? répéta-t-elle ahurie. Parce que cette poubelle volante joue ?

- Cette poubelle volante comme vous dîtes, est dotée d'une intelligence et d'un pouvoir dévastateur. Je ne la provoquerai pas si j'étais vous, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Donc si je comprends bien, le Tardis est un lion, et vous, vous n'êtes que l'honorable dresseur, la figure de clown qui s'adresse au public avec un tournevis sonique à la place du fouet, et un costume à rayures en guide de chemise à paillettes ?

Il haussa un sourcil quelque peu suspect, sans rien trouver à répliquer –bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui jeter au visage une remarque toute aussi désobligeante- et préféra s'abstenir pour poursuivre son raisonnement :

- Enfin bref, toujours est-il que ce jeu consiste à nous montrer des brides du futur, des prémonitions, des rêves ou cauchemars porteurs de mauvais augures…

- Rose n'est plus dans le Tardis, remarqua Kate légèrement perdue.

- Oui, mais comme vous l'avez dit, Rose et vous êtes connectées. Il est fort possible que ce lien passe par le Tardis, bien que j'ignore encore comment.

- Bizarre ça.

- Quoi ?

- Que vous ignoriez quelque chose… ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

- Je vous avouerais que cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ragea-t-il sèchement, incapable de développer.

Quoique, d'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant plus assidûment, son étrange ressemblance avec Rose pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se promit de résoudre l'énigme une fois cette aventure terminée. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, la détailla ses pieds à la tête… Oh oui, elle lui ressemblait tellement ! Mêmes formes, même caractère, mêmes mimiques… Il pouvait presque la contempler au travers de sa silhouette avachie et cela ne fit que lui rappeler une fois encore quel sacrifice avait commis son ex-compagne pour le sortir de cette impasse, pour le sauver de sa future noyade. Etait-elle en vie ? Lui avait-elle survécu ? Sa prémonition avait-elle débouché sur une fin heureuse ou tragique ? Aucun moyen de le savoir, aucun moyen de le vérifier…

- Vous pourriez vous transporter dans l'autre dimension ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix faible.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Voir si…

Il hésita. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de montrer l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa douce compagne d'autrefois. L'idée de demander à Kate de jouer les intermédiaires lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit depuis qu'il connaissait le lien qu'elles partageaient, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé demander. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? De souffrir ? Il endurait déjà le martyr, à chaque minute, chaque seconde, un martyr silencieux tapi dans les recoins sombres de son âme, mais un martyr pas moins lancinant quand la solitude frappait à sa porte.

-… si elle est toujours en vie ? devina Kate peu surprise.

Il hocha la tête et lui conta son cauchemar. Elle l'écouta avec attention, prenant note des moindres détails, puis, une fois le chapitre clos, elle secoua lourdement la tête et lui avoua à son grand désespoir qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

- Et vous ? Des rêves étranges ces derniers temps ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant sans rien dire, effectuant un bilan sur ses derniers sommeils paradoxaux. Entre « le Docteur marié à une sorcière », et « Doctor vs Himself » , rien ne semblait réellement tenir debout.

- Je crois que le Tardis n'a pas tenu bon de me tenir informée de l'actualité, railla-t-elle mauvaise.

Le Gallifréen ne commenta rien et se releva finalement, prêt à mettre à nouveau le feu aux poudres, à récupérer son Tardis, à expliquer à ces Templiers Mercenaires que les Seigneurs du Temps ont le sang brûlant et vif, et à repartir aussi vite que possible de cette ville infernale pour une planète encore inconnue, courir en compagnie d'une des femmes les moins faciles à vivre… Il se stoppa alors dans son élan, constatant que Kate jouait avec un pendentif, assise au sol et peu désireuse de détaler à nouveau les rues surpeuplées de la Cité des Doges.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ça ? s'écria-t-il sans lâcher l'objet des yeux.

- C'est vous qui me l'avez donné !

- Moi ??

- Oui, enfin l'autre vous. Le premier Docteur.

- Le premier Docteur ?

- Oui, celui qui a volé les Templiers, il est ici à Venise.

- QUOI ? s'éberlua l'autre.

- Il est plus sympa que vous, il n'y a pas à y redire. Il ne me voie qu'une fois et il m'offre des bijoux. Je vous côtoie depuis près de deux mois, c'est tout juste si j'ai le droit à un sourire en début de semaine !

- Ce n'est pas un bijou…, déclara-t-il gravement.

Kate se stoppa alors de jouer avec l'objet et leva les yeux dans sa direction, inquiète il est vrai, de découvrir dans le visage de son compagnon une expression sévère et menaçante…

- C'est la Clé du Temps, conclut-il sur ce même ton froid et distant.


	21. La Clé du Temps

**Allez soyons fous : voici un autre chapitre ! En vous souhaitant toujours une agréable lecture ! **

La Clé du Temps

Le Docteur s'agenouilla lentement aux côtés de Kate, contemplant fixement le pendentif à l'éclat d'argent, sans un mot, le souffle ralenti, les cœurs en proie à une sourde douleur nostalgique.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait observé ainsi, à la fois apeuré et émerveillé, muet devant le prodigieux –mais pas moins terrible- fruit de son imagination. A la fois arme et remède, torseur du Temps et de l'Espace, cette Clé au pouvoir effroyable et magnifique n'était rien de plus en réalité que le reflet de sa propre personnalité : sensible… mais dévastatrice, tel le feu ardent auquel on se brûle en trop voulant l'approcher.

Comme il était étrange de constater que le Docteur restait sans voix, complètement muet. Voilà un fait qui ne lui ressemblait guère, c'était certain. Kate saisit doucement sa main et déposa l'objet avec délicatesse dans sa paume. Le métal chauffa entre les doigts du Seigneur du Temps, irradia d'une douce lumière dorée. Le Docteur resta impassible durant de longues minutes, fixant cette étincelle de lumière qui semblait s'être figée dans son regard. Autant de pouvoir dans un si petit objet… qu'avait-il en tête à l'époque ? Quel noir dessein l'avait-il poussé à créer ceci ?

- Hum…hum…, se distingua alors Kate devant ce tableau quelque peu déroutant.

- Oui ? bredouilla-t-il en se ressaisissant difficilement de son hypnose.

- Vous avez un plan ?

Nouveau silence. Il leva lentement les yeux dans sa direction, toujours aussi gravissime et charismatique –oh oui tellement charismatique… hum, hum-. La jeune femme regretta bien malgré elle d'imaginer que ce regard intense et envoûtant dissimulait davantage qu'une simple relation de compagnons.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire enjôleur, et déclara sur ce ton assuré qui reflétait là tout son géni incommensurable :

- Oh que oui !

Il attrapa sa main en vitesse et, se redressant d'un bond, l'entraîna dans une course folle vers le centre de la cité des Doges…

* * *

Place St Marc (encore).

Une foule de masques en couleurs hantaient les rues, se pavanaient en tous sens, dansaient au rythme des tambours et des violions, riaient aux éclats ou s'écroulaient sur place sous l'effet un peu trop assommant de la boisson.

- Vous me devez toujours une danse Docteur ! rappela alors Kate les poings sur les hanches.

- Plus tard peut-être…, s'empressa l'autre peu désireux de subir ses foudres et de déclencher ainsi une nouvelle guerre mondiale.

- Vous ne perdez vraiment rien pour attendre…

- Au lieu de vous plaindre, vous feriez mieux d'être attentive, ça pourrait vous surprendre…

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?

- De cela…

Il tendit le bras devant lui, la Clé se balançant au bout d'une chaîne qu'il tenait très fermement entre ses doigts. L'objet oscilla de droite à gauche tel un pendule, un banal pendule de pacotille –première horloge mécanique de tous les temps-. La jeune femme remarqua alors un fait étonnamment étrange : plus le pendule perdait de son élan, pour la dilatation temporelle prenait cours. Elle observa ainsi de très bons danseurs –jeunes mais pas moins énergiques et enfiévrés par l'euphorie générale- qui ralentirent leurs mouvements, comme si l'air s'était soudainement épaissi. La cadence se fit nettement moins rapide, les passants marchèrent à rythme lent et alangui, les conversations n'étaient plus que de vagues éclats de voix sourdes et apathiques, la musique sonna fausse à leur oreilles, la fréquence du son diminua tellement qu'il purent bientôt en distinguer chaque vibration. Une gamine qui sautait à la corde se retrouva peu à peu figée dans les airs, comme si l'attraction de la planète n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle… Tout un monde en mouvement, un monde d'énergie et de vie, se retrouva bien vite immobile, fixe dans l'éternité silencieuse et figée.

- Ah ça pour surprendre, ça surprend…, constata alors la jeune Wilson soufflée par le spectacle.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Je suis tout simplement brillant !

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas pétrifiée comme tous les autres ?

- Eh bien parce que je contrôle ce pouvoir à la perfection et que par conséquent, je choisi qui me suis et qui reste sur place… Quoique j'avouerais qu'en ce qui vous concerne, j'ai longuement hésité…

Elle le frappa dans l'épaule d'un poing rageur, peu flattée par la réplique.

- Ouch ! se plaignit-il en s'écartant.

Conservant toujours la Clé du Temps au cœur de ses doigts, il pivota sur lui-même tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu me décréter le Galliprice…

- Le quoi ? s'écria Kate un peu perdue.

- Le Galliprice… une sorte de Prix Nobel pour Seigneur du Temps.

- Ah je vois… et ils vous ont dit non ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à répondre mais s'interrompit bien avant d'articuler la première syllabe, la contemplant fixement durant quelques secondes, totalement muet. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue –se demandant ce qui pouvait ainsi le déstabiliser- mais ne trouva rien de plus incongru qu'à l'habituel. La deuxième hypothèse était qu'il venait à l'instant de se souvenir de la véritable raison pour laquelle on l'avait volontairement désisté de ce grand concours… Avait-elle mit le doigt sur un autre des lourds secrets du Docteur ?

- La Prison des Puits est de ce côté, déclara-t-il en avançant à l'encontre d'un canal.

Changement de sujet, voilà qui se montrait fort révélateur. Kate sourit intérieurement. Super, elle avait un nouveau thème sur lequel elle pouvait le titiller et occasionnellement lui faire subir un peu de chantage. Les bouteilles de rhum trouveraient bientôt leur utilité…

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle en le talonnant. Que faîtes-vous ? On accède la Prison par l'autre côté.

- C'est un raccourci !

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Vous voulez y aller à la nage peut-être ? Il n'y a que de l'eau dans cette direction !

- Et alors ? la défia-t-il non sans un adorable sourire malicieux.

Sur ce il enjamba le bas mur de brique et se retrouva debout sur la surface placide de l'eau. Kate l'observa bouche bée, complètement stupéfaite. Il chemina sur le liquide figé comme si de rien n'était, les mains dans les poches, cet air d'imbécile heureux plaqué sur son visage rayonnant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous attendez ? Dois-je vous rappeler que le Tardis –que vous nommez très affectueusement « poubelle volante »- ne supporte pas d'être seul trop longtemps ?

- Vous… vous marchez sur l'eau ? balbutia-t-elle abasourdie.

- Bien sûr ! C'est facile comme tout, regardez !

Il sauta sur place, puis à cloche pied, sans qu'une seule éclaboussure, une seule goutte, une seule molécule ne vole dans les airs. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec. Son petit manège dura quelques minutes encore, puis, comme elle ne se décidait pas à le suivre, trop hésitante encore à l'idée de patauger dans ce qui avait bien failli les tuer –deux fois-, il expliqua posément :

- Le Temps est tellement ralenti que l'espace et la matière sont figés. Il n'y a plus aucune interaction ! L'eau n'a plus le temps de se dilater à mon passage, ce qui fait qu'elle est aussi solide que du roc.

- Donc vous marchez sur l'eau…, répéta-t-elle encore déconcerté. Je sais !!

- Quoi ?

- Jésus Christ !

- Pardon ?

- C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur soupira intérieurement, tâchant de ne pas extérioriser l'exaspération et l'ennui profond qu'elle lui occasionnait. Parfois Kate pouvait se montrer perspicace –brillante même-, tandis que d'autres fois… elle s'avérait particulièrement gourde.

- Vous marchez sur l'eau, récapitula-t-elle toujours motivée par cette réflexion incongrue, vous ressuscitez quand ça vous chante, vous prêchez la bonne parole autour de vous -même si personne n'y comprends jamais rien-, vous traversez les âges et deux mille ans plus tard vous êtes encore à l'origine de problèmes et de conflits mondiaux… vous n'en loupez jamais une pour vous faire remarquer, pas vrai ?

- Appelez-moi Jésus Christ si ça vous chante, mais pourriez-vous alors jouer le rôle de St Pierre et me suivre ?

- St Pierre ? Vous voulez dire celui qui ne réfléchissait jamais et qui suivait le Christ comme son ombre ?

- Exactement !

- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle mécontente.

- Quoi, vous ne me prêter pas une foi aveugle au point de m'accompagner les yeux fermés n'importe où dans l'Univers ?

- Certainement pas ! répondit-elle aussitôt, bras croisés.

Le Docteur la fixa un court instant, surpris il est vrai par ce « non » catégorique. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude que ses compagnes le repoussent de la sorte. Il est vrai qu'en règle générale, elles se battaient toutes pour se l'arracher -ce qui lui le flattait quelque peu, il fallait l'admettre-. Cependant, loin d'avoir joué sa dernière carte, il ajouta sur ce ton malicieux quoique très provocateur :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir plongé ?

- Plongé ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

- Tout à l'heure, dans le canal, quand je me noyais…

- Oh… vous parlez de ce plongeon là…, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, se remémorant cet acte héroïque et complètement insensé si l'on considérait son hydrophobie. Pourquoi avait-elle sauté ? Quelle raison divinement capitale l'avait-elle incité à affronter sa plus grande peur ? Certes voilà une question qu'elle préférait ne pas se poser trop souvent et elle répondit avec tout autant d'enjouement :

- Vous êtes mon ticket retour pour le XXI siècle. Et s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris en voyageant clandestinement d'un bout à l'autre du pays, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais perdre son ticket retour !

- Le ticket retour c'est pratique, mais le véhicule aussi. En l'occurrence, mon Tardis nous serait fort utile !

- C'est ce que je disais, cette poubelle volante est tout ce qui compte !

Le Docteur sourit, amusé il est vrai, de constater que Kate se dérobait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avouer qu'elle un peu tenait à lui –juste un tout petit peu-. A croire qu'elle se protégeait de toute émotion pour autrui. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main, l'incitant à le suivre sur cette eau placide.

- Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Elle hésita, peu convaincue.

- Roh aller ! Je sais que vous avez confiance en moi… Venez !

Il l'attrapa par la manche et la tira en avant, tant et si bien qu'elle chuta dans le muret longeant le canal pour atterrir douloureusement sur son postérieur. L'eau ne bougea pas d'un cil, ne s'effondra pas sous son poids, resta calme et gelée par le Temps.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Du solide ! Du pur solide ! Maintenant Allons-y !

Il ne lui laissa guère le Temps d'articuler son « relax max » qu'il la redressa sur ses deux jambes et l'entraîna dans une course folle sur les canaux en direction de la Prison des Puits…


	22. Justice

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc une suite, comme promis. Non, ce n'est pas encore la fin, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Ne restent plus que les deux épilogues (oui il y a deux, étrangeté du moment). Donc voilà voilà, profitez de ce petit passage qui conclut l'aventure à Venise et de la terrible vengeance du Time Lord. Bonne Lecture !**

Justice

Le Docteur et Kate Wilson parvinrent à la Prison des Puits, tout simplement, en marchant sur l'eau. Malgré ses quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis du milieu aquatique, la jeune femme éprouvait une certaine fierté à piétiner son ennemie, sa peur véritable, le cauchemar de son enfance.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans aucune difficulté, longèrent les couloirs, traversèrent des cellules vides, accédèrent à des niveaux supérieurs, crochetèrent des serrures, le tout sans se presser, tranquilles dans leur intrusion secrète. Kate remarqua une goutte d'eau suspendue dans le vide, immobile. Elle leva les yeux et comprit qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une fuite d'eau, une fuite qui ne fuyait plus, stoppée par l'éternité du Temps.

- C'est pratique cette Clé tout de même…, nota-t-elle toujours aussi émerveillée par cette magie. Je pourrais passer mes examens et mes concours sans jamais finir en retard.

- C'est un pouvoir terrible dont il ne faut pas abuser…

- Oh je vous en prie ! Cet appareil ralentit juste les pendules ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela est dangereux !

- Ah oui ? s'exclama-t-il non sans une certaine défiance. Dîtes-moi alors ce que l'on réserve à ces neufs là…

Il ouvrit une porte assez brutalement. Le battant claqua contre un mur avec force, dévoilant ainsi les Neuf Chevaliers Masqués, les Templiers mercenaires assis autour d'une table ronde, riants aux éclats au vu de leurs positions fanfaronnes. Ils demeuraient cependant figés, silencieux dans cette immobilité de plomb, muets malgré l'euphorie générale.

Kate observa la scène, horrifiée à la vue de ce spectacle barbare. Un homme en partie nu se tenait à genoux au milieu de cette large table de pierre, pied et poings liés se tordant de douleur… Chacun des Templiers tenait fermement un fouet, certains étaient sur le point d'être à nouveau propulsés dans les airs, stoppés en plein élan. Il n'était guère difficile d'imaginer que le souffre-douleur ci-présent, l'homme humilié devant tous, cette victime seule et désespérée, subissait depuis plus d'une heure les morsures cinglantes des lanières de cuir sur son corps déjà meurtri de coups et blessures.

Cet homme… c'était le Docteur. Le premier Docteur, plus jeune de trois cent ans et pourtant plus vieux en apparence, la cinquantaine, les cheveux noirs, clairsemés ci et là de quelques touffes d'argent, les yeux turquoise. A la fois le même homme et pourtant si différent…

La jeune femme sera les dents, en proie à une colère vive et grandissante, une haine noire et venimeuse qui s'écoulait plus insidieusement dans son organisme, crispant chacun de ses muscles.

Ces hommes méritaient de souffrir… oh oui ! Ils avaient volé le Tardis, puis tenté de la tuer pour en faire de même avec le Docteur, entraînant ainsi la mort inévitable de Rose… Ils les avaient torturés, les affamants un peu plus chaque jour, les confrontant à leurs plus grandes peurs : l'eau et la solitude… Et à présent ils fouettaient l'homme qui avait eu le tact de leur reprendre l'objet maître de leurs pouvoirs ? Un objet de sa création, un objet grâce auquel ils avaient régné en maîtres sur la Terre Sainte ?

Combien de personnes avaient-elles été victimes de ces mercenaires, hein combien ? Combien avaient péri de leurs mains sales ? Combien avaient souffert de leur torture ? Combien avaient été humiliés, violés, dépouillés ? Combien de bataille avaient-ils livrés tandis que leurs ennemis se retrouvaient immobiles, leurs mouvements prisonniers de la Clé de Temps ?

Ils méritaient qu'on leur rende la pareille, oh oui ! Ils méritaient de payer pour leurs actes, ils méritaient de souffrir et de mourir ! Ils le méritaient tant… Ici et maintenant, les prendre par surprise, les exécuter à leur insu tout comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait durant les batailles sanglantes, massacrant des centaines de soldats adverses… jouer à leur jeu de tricheur, leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Kate Wilson serait capable de beaucoup –et en particulier du pire- pour venger tout le mal qu'ils avaient commis et qu'ils commettaient encore, lors de cet instant funeste… Plus inquiétant encore : elle n'en aurait aucun remords.

Le Docteur perçut sans mal l'agitation de sa compagne, son énervement, sa rage croissante –émotion qu'il partageait également mais avec plus d'abstinence-. Il comprit à son regard foudroyant, à ses yeux noirs de violence, cette soudaine pulsion de meurtre, cette soif insatiable de vengeance.

- Vous comprenez à présent le danger de son pouvoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Pouvoir décider de vie ou de mort sur quiconque à n'importe quel instant, voilà une aptitude qui ne laissait pas cois…

- On devrait l'utiliser contre eux… les exterminer tout comme ils ont voulu nous anéantir !

- Vous le penser sincèrement ? l'interrogea-t-il gravement.

Personne n'était à l'abri de succomber à la tentation, même pas elle, ce que le Docteur semblait bel et bien avoir compris. Exterminer ou ne pas exterminer, that is the question… De sa réponse résulterait la survie de l'espèce humaine et en particulier celle du dernier Seigneur du Temps –mais ça, c'est une aventure que l'auteur de cette fanfic se réserve pour plus tard-. Elle le toisa froidement, soutint son regard intense durant quelques minutes puis soupira dans une moue boudeuse :

- Nan… mais je vote tout de même pour une bonne correction.

- Adjugé vendu !

* * *

Les Templiers riaient aux éclats, torturant à coups de fouets cet imbécile heureux, ce prétendu Seigneur du Temps. Puis, à peine une seconde s'écoula qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ligotés comme de vulgaires saucissons, dépourvus de leurs masques et de leurs déguisements burlesques, entassés les uns sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce. Le Maître Templier leva le regard en direction de leurs agresseurs et reconnut sans peine le second Docteur et sa compagne Kate Wilson.

- Hello ! sourit ce dernier tout content d'avoir retourné la situation à son avantage. Oh ne dites rien ! Je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez : il a la Clé.

Il leva le pendentif dans les airs et s'écria, le visage éclairé d'un sourire moqueur :

- Et vous aurez raison !

Il se pencha au dessus du Chef des Neufs Mercenaires et enchaîna sur cet air à la fois réprobateur et narquois qui faisait tout son charme :

- Vous avez commis l'irréparable vous savez… Vous m'avez profondément, et désespérément déçu ! Oui ! Je suis outré de voir que, malgré mes efforts, l'espèce humaine garde encore ce côté obscur et pitoyable qui fait son déclin ! Franchement, mais où va le monde ?

- Le monde va de travers, nous sommes juste là pour le redresser dans le droit chemin…

- En volant les richesses des monarques et en gagnant des batailles sanglantes sans se battre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que nous empruntions les mêmes chemins dans ce cas…

* * *

Kate sourit à la remarque, satisfaite en un sens que les évènements prennent cette tournure. Elle s'approcha de l'autre Docteur et l'aida à se redresser, prenant soin de ne pas trop presser ses blessures.

- Attention, prenez votre temps… ne brusquer pas les choses.

- Je suis pourtant sûr que vous aimez être prise de court, sourit-il non sans un certain charme.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, amusée en un certain sens de découvrir une toute autre personnalité du Docteur : coureur de jupons. Elle manqua un instant de délicatesse, le poussant un peu trop brusquement en avant.

- Aouch !!

- Oups, désolée…, sourit-elle malicieuse.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Mais non voyons…

- Avouez-le ! Vous prenez un malin plaisir à torturer les hommes… Etes-vous sadique ?

- Non, juste un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autres…

- C'est pareil ! grogna-t-il en se relevant sur ses deux jambes.

Kate nota bien évidemment la similarité des propos à ceux de l'autre Docteur : pas si différents que ça en réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, le scrutant silencieusement tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, s'adressant solennellement aux neufs Templiers…

- Vous n'en pinceriez pas un peu pour moi ? s'intrigua l'autre suspicieux.

Il avait sans mal noté chez cette compagne au caractère farouche une petite lueur mystérieuse qui éclairait ses iris à chaque regard porté vers le Gallifréen.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, l'expression maligne et provocatrice, pour déclarer de cet air si sournois :

- Même pas en rêve !

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue tout à fait adorable et lui donna finalement une enveloppe :

- Vous pourrez me donnez ceci s'il vous plaît ?

- Vous donnez ceci ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

- Oui à l'autre Docteur.

- Ah…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe et constata un peu désappointée qu'elle était soigneusement fermée.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est privé. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de l'ouvrir…

* * *

- Que nous réservez-nous ? l'interrogea alors le Maître Templier.

- Moi ? Rien. Rien du tout. Vous avez bien choisi votre destinée. La Prison des Puits est un bel établissement et je ne vois aucune raison valable pour vous y soustraire ! ajouta le Gallifréen tout jovial.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ici !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Les cellules sont nombreuses et assez grandes, vous n'y serez pas à l'étroit !

- Vous ne savez toujours pas où est votre Tardis ! tenta alors l'autre décontenancé par le revirement de la situation.

- Deux étages au-dessus de nos têtes, aile ouest.

Le prisonnier l'observa avec de larges yeux, complètement ahuri.

- Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt brillant, expliqua alors l'extraterrestre tout sourire. Qui plus est la Clé émet de légères vibrations en présence d'un autre appareil spatio-temporel. Plus je m'en approche et plus la perturbation est importante. Pratique, non ?

Il se baissa alors et s'accroupi face à son ennemi, l'expression tout à coup sévère et grave :

- Vous avez attenté à la vie de Kate, à la mienne et peut-être même avez-vous tué Rose Tyler. Une chose est sûre, jamais je ne vous laisserai impunis pour cet affront. Vous resterez donc enfermés ici toute votre vie, vos hommes et vous, prisonniers à jamais de la Prison des Puits… j'en prête serment.

Le Maître Templier l'observa avec de larges yeux, bouche bée, et comprit –un peu tard il est vrai- que le Docteur ne plaisantait pas et que sa parole était d'or. Jamais il ne reviendrait sur sa décision, et s'il était certain de les tenir captifs toute leur vie dans cet Enfer d'humidité et de Pierre, alors il s'avérait limpide que jamais ils ne pourraient s'en évader. En effet, Le Docteur ne lançait jamais de promesses en l'air, et rien n'était plus terrible dans tout l'Univers que la colère d'un Seigneur du Temps.

En l'instant d'une seconde, chacun des hommes se retrouva derrière les barreaux d'une petite cellule aux murs couverts d'algues et de moisissure. Le Gallifréen verrouilla toutes les portes à l'aide de son tournevis sonique, tant et si habilement que plus aucune clé terrienne ne pourrait l'ouvrir. Il s'éloigna sans mot dire, le regard toujours aussi sévère, les yeux pétillant d'une colère refoulée… Ces neufs hommes sans scrupule l'avaient malmené du début jusqu'à la fin, y prenant un plaisir sadique. Encore une preuve que l'espèce humaine ne méritait pas d'être sauvée. Que devait-il faire à présent, que devait-il penser de cette prétendue mission qu'il s'était un jour promis d'accomplir ?

- On y va ? s'impatienta Kate bras croisés, l'épaule appuyée contre le Tardis.

- Où est l'autre Docteur ?

- Retourné dans son propre Tardis. Il a dit qu'il se « forcerait à oublier » toute cette histoire.

- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

- Il a parlé de « Big Spolier » et il a dit que c'était contraire à ses règles.

Voilà à présent qui expliquait l'amnésie. Le Gallifréen hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du Tardis, s'engouffrant ainsi dans son vaste vaisseau. Comme il était bon de rentrer chez soi ! Kate le suivit, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres et s'assit –au grand damne de son pauvre compagnon- sur la console aux milles et unes commandes qu'elle dérégla dans son mouvement.

- C'est fragile !! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Kate haussa les épaules, un tantinet indifférente et répliqua avec tout autant d'enjouement :

- Mais moi aussi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ragea intérieurement.

- Vous allez la détruire ? demanda-t-elle alors en désignant la Clé du Temps qu'il portait à son cou.

Le Docteur retira le pendentif et l'observa silencieusement, en pleine réflexion.

- Oui, déclara-t-il faiblement.

- Vous ne devriez pas.

- Avec tout le mal que cet objet a causé partout autour de lui, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Vous pouvez la garder avec vous.

- Non Kate, l'histoire des hommes a profondément été bouleversée à cause de cette invention. Des gens sont morts… et vous avez bien failli les suivre. Je refuse de risquer à nouveau la vie de qui que ce soit !

La jeune femme haussa à nouveau les épaules, sauta de son perchoir, s'approcha et saisit le bijou torseur du Temps, le contemplant fixement de ses yeux bleus perçants, puis elle releva ce magnifique regard dans sa direction et murmura :

- Tout ce que je veux dire Docteur, c'est que cet objet est le fruit de votre imagination. Vous avez travaillé dur durant de très longues années pour l'élaborer et remporter ainsi le Galliprice. D'un certain côté, c'est une partie intégrante de vous-même. Il est votre pensée, votre excentricité, votre unicité, votre reflet. Le détruire ce serait vous détruire, et je sais par expérience qu'il n'est jamais bon de tuer une partie de soi-même.

Il l'observa sans mot dire, visiblement en proie à une forte et troublante incertitude. Qui diable était Kate Wilson ? Ce petit bout de femme parfois loufoque dont la sagesse le faisait à chaque instant douter de ses actes ? Qui était-elle vraiment pour lui inspirer à la fois tant de respect et tant de crainte ? Elle déposa dans la paume de sa main le pendentif et se recula à nouveau pour s'asseoir sur une vingtaine de leviers différents -toujours au grand désarroi du Docteur-.

- Vous avez raison, admit-il finalement en enfilant la Clé du Temps autour de son cou.

- Super, on va faire la fête ?

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il totalement stupéfait.

- Hey, je vous rappelle qu'on avait un accord !

- Mais je…

- En plus je connais un super petit restaurant en bord de mer. L'ambiance y est très sympa et puis ils font un de ces cocktails… mhmmmm… Un vrai régal !

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est à base de rhum ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Le Docteur sourit alors, amusé par son humeur extravagante, et secoua la tête. Finalement, l'espèce humaine méritait bien d'être sauvée, ne serait-ce que pour la connaître. Si Kate Wilson n'existait pas, il aurait bien fallu chercher longtemps pour l'inventer -oh oui tellement de temps !-.

La jeune femme l'observait de ses yeux pétillant de malice, satisfaite en somme d'avoir accompli sa mission : lui redonner envie de rire, lui remonter le moral. Il s'approcha des commandes, pivota quelques régulateurs et demanda, concentré alors sur la destination à prendre :

- Comment se nomme ce restaurant ?

- Le Coucher de Soleil…


	23. Epilogue 1

**Me revoilà pour la dernière ligne droite de cette longue –très longue- fanfic. Donc voici l'un des deux épilogues. Pourquoi deux ? Héhé, bonne question, j'en sais rien. Merci Nadège pour tes reviews originales, elles sont toujours aussi délirantes. Merci à toi aussi Coralie91 ! Et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu. Voilà, voilà… bon ce n'est pas fini. Je vous laisse en paix : Bonne lecture ! **

**(Humour garantie)**

Epilogue I : Encore des Secrets 

- Nous sommes au Coucher de Soleil et justement, le soleil se couche. Un coin idéal, remarqua le Docteur satisfait.

Le disque d'or chutait vers l'horizon tumultueux du grand large. En effet, le petit restaurant se situait en bord de mer, face à la Grande Bleu, calme et placide. Le ciel vira peu à peu à l'orange, puis au rose, colorant quelques nuages de cotons soufflés ci et là dans le ciel limpide.

- Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un endroit chouette.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était en France.

- Une île française sur la côte ouest. Ces gens là ne sont pas tellement français. En plus la famille qui tient cet établissement vient de l'Est. Ils ne sont pas vraiment français non plus, à vrai dire.

- A vous entendre, il n'existe pas de français véritablement français, se moqua le Docteur en s'adossant plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise.

Une serveuse leur apporta deux cocktails Coucher de Soleil, toute souriante –ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'accueil froid qu'il espérait recevoir- et leur débita quelques phrases en anglais, leur parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, et leur souhaitant ainsi une très agréable soirée –le tout servi avec un bon accent il devait l'admettre -. Elle déposa un peu maladroitement les verres sur la table, s'excusa et disparut de la salle.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, déclara enfin le Docteur un tantinet mal à l'aise.

Kate haussa un sourcil et vérifia la date sur sa montre.

- Mon anniversaire est dans quatre mois… Repassez à ce moment là.

- Non, non, ce dont il s'agit est différent.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui je…

Il l'observa sans mot dire durant quelques secondes, troublé il est vrai de constater qu'elle avait opté pour les boucles blondes ce soir. Son visage s'illuminait de plus belle sous les rayons rasants du Soleil d'or, irradiant ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise absolument divin. Oulà… L'abus de rhum avait sans aucun doute un effet secondaire sur son organisme. Il devait se montrer un tant soit plus prudent.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir sauvé à Venise, commença-t-il solennellement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une histoire de ticket retour, se dévalorisa soudainement la jeune femme.

- Peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, je serais probablement encore entre deux eaux à cette heure. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant.

La jeune femme aurait volontiers terminé ce discours par une réplique mordante et très moqueuse –histoire de tenir bien LARGE l'écart qui les séparait-, mais s'abstint somme toute de commentaires médisants, respectant la franchise et l'honnêteté dont il faisait preuve. Elle hocha faiblement la tête, exécutant en silence un salut discret mais pas moins distingué.

- Bon vous me le donnez mon cadeau ? s'exclama-t-elle finalement avec un large sourire d'enfant trépignant d'impatience.

Le Docteur lui rendit son sourire puis fouilla un instant l'une de ses nombreuses poches pour en sortir une petite boîte à bijoux de velours noir. Kate failli succomber à une crise cardiaque, imaginant durant une demie seconde qu'on lui proposait le mariage. Ah non ! Non, non, non, non, non… Plutôt MOURIR ! Quoique… Non ! Impossible, inconcevable, scientifiquement parlant : IRREALISABLE ! Autant signer le divorce avant d'aller à l'église pour la cérémonie ! Faire d'une pierre deux coups… La nature ne pouvait accepter une chose pareille, ça allait directement et sans détour à L'ENCONTRE DE SES LOIS ! Une question lui traversa l'esprit l'instant d'une seconde : s'il faisait cette offre à chaque fois qu'on lui sauvait la vie, combien d'alliances avait-il gagnées au total ? Depuis neuf cent ans, la liste commençait sérieusement à être longue, suffisamment longue pour couvrir au moins une dizaine de mains…

- Kate, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant sa mine affolée.

Elle se ressaisit alors, et compris à son attitude détachée -quoique complice- qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Elle attrapa finalement la boîte et la défit méticuleusement, gardant le suspens jusqu'au bout pour plus de plaisir…

- J'espère pour vous que c'est de l'argent, parce qu'en vérité, je ne suis pas trop or… C'est vrai qu'il me faudrait des boucles d'oreilles en plus, et puis un bracelet…

Elle se stoppa soudainement, découvrant dans le coffret de velours une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une clé, une simple clé métallique tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique et primaire. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle failli reposer le tout sur la table sans y marquer un très grand intérêt. Cependant, connaissant le Docteur, elle se risqua à croire que cet objet valait mille fois la valeur qu'il n'en apparaissait réellement.

- C'est la clé d'un coffre-fort ? essaya-t-elle un peu désappointée. Parce si vous considérez ça comme un bijou, c'est que vous ne sortez vraiment pas beaucoup le dimanche et ne vous intéressez guère aux femmes…

- C'est la Clé du Tardis, expliqua-t-il un tantinet agacé de constater qu'elle ridiculisait encore son geste.

- Oh…

Elle releva lentement le regard dans sa direction, sans rien émettre, puis sourit -un sourire franc cette fois-ci- les yeux pétillant d'émerveillement et d'admiration.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes maintenant la bienvenue chez moi, déclara-t-il en levant son verre. Tchin !

Elle trinqua elle aussi et but plusieurs gorgées de l'excellent breuvage aux couleurs du soleil couchant –dont la recette restait malheureusement un mystère-. Le goût du rhum, de la grenadine, de la vanille, de l'orange et de la liqueur de pêche s'épanouissaient délicieusement sur sa langue et elle dégusta avec plaisir cette boisson exclusive, dévorant secrètement des yeux son compagnon de fortune qui se régalait d'une telle découverte gustative. Il était attachant en somme, en particulier quand il faisait des efforts pour se montrer galant et attentionné.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous, déclara-t-elle alors en reposant son verre.

- Ah bon ?

- Tenez le Docteur a donné cela, enfin l'autre Docteur, enfin bref, bougonna-t-elle en sortant de sa veste intérieure une enveloppe blanche et collée.

Elle la déposa délicatement sous son nez, déplaçant les couverts pour mieux la positionner. Le Gallifréen fronça les sourcils, intrigué il est vrai, de s'être envoyé un message par l'intermédiaire de sa compagne –dont la curiosité excessive ne lui prêtait guère la confiance d'accomplir une telle tâche-. Plus intriguant encore : qu'avait-il bien à se dire à soi-même ? Après tout, il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'il pensait tout seul, sans que son lui antérieur ne lui rabâche ce qu'il savait déjà. A moins que ce ne soit une vérité qu'il se refusait d'observer lui-même ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet acte demeurait pour le moins étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa finalement l'enveloppe, la déchira avec délicatesse et la déplia. Kate se leva légèrement de sa chaise pour tenter de distinguer n'importe quelle inscription, mais le Docteur ne lui laissa rien entrevoir, se reculant à l'abris des regards indiscrets, parcourant ces quelques mots secrets avec une attention toute particulière.

- Ca raconte quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle alors la peur au ventre.

Il resta silencieux, muet devant une telle révélation, puis leva lentement –très lentement- les yeux dans sa direction, la fixant de cet air empli de doute et de chagrin.

- Quoi, ça parle de moi ?

- C'est sans importance, murmura-t-il en enfilant rapidement le papier dans une poche intérieure de son costume.

- Aller dîtes-moi tout.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est privé.

Elle soupira faiblement, puis proposa –dans l'espoir fou sans doute de le voir succomber à la tentation et lui révéler la teneur de cette maudite page intime- :

- Que diriez-vous d'un second Cocktail Coucher de Soleil ?

- Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement, loin d'être dupe.

- Dans ce cas, on danse ?

- Quoi ?

- Le cuisinier de ce petit resto est DJ. Je l'ai vu quitté la cuisine. Probable qu'il soit en train de préparer ses disques. En plus on est samedi soir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt mis en œuvre. Une musique rythmée des années 80 commençait d'ores et déjà à retentir dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. Le Docteur aperçut la patronne danser derrière son bar, tantôt essuyant les verres, tantôt élaborant les additions. Son fils -lui aussi serveur- plaisantait avec des clients, marchant à rythme chorégraphique. L'autre serveuse -sa sœur visiblement au vu de leur ressemblance physionomique- vint leur apporter deux seconds cocktails.

- Cadeau de la maison. Amusez-vous bien.

- Merci, répondit Kate enthousiaste.

La jeune femme se leva alors de sa chaise et attrapa le Docteur par la manche, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Aller venez…

- Non, je…, commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ! C'est juste pour s'amuser, entre AMIS !

Il lâcha un faible soupir d'exaspération ce qui agaça quelque peu sa compagne qui le gifla par derrière le crâne.

- Aïheu !

- Petite nature !

- Tssst !

- Janus ?

Il sursauta alors, parcouru d'un frisson nostalgique. Il posa lentement son verre –vidé évidemment- et releva les yeux dans sa direction, comme giflé. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda, énigmatique :

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Janus ! sourit-elle bêtement. Je vous ai dit que je passais par tous les prénoms.

- Oui mais… pourquoi celui-là ?

- Oh et bien j'ai eu une révélation récemment. En fait c'est quand vous avez utilisé la Clé du Temps, en plein centre de Venise, expliqua-t-elle posément. Ca m'a rappelé un cours d'histoire. Janus était pour les Romains, le Maître du Temps. Il traversait les époques, aidait les gens en difficulté, sauvait des civilisations… possédait même plusieurs visages, ce qui fait que jamais on ne le reconnaissait tout à fait. En plus Janus est la racine latine de John… Ca vous évoque quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout…, souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

Elle le fixait de cet air moqueur et provocateur, les yeux plissés, les lèvres s'étirant en un demi sourire tout à fait mesquin. Le Docteur se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise, comme en appel à ce défi osé, puis l'attrapa assez promptement par la taille, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, pour l'amener enfin avec hardiesse contre lui, plongeant son regard de braise dans ses yeux de glace.

- Vous vouliez danser ? répéta-t-il sur ce même air de défi.

Il l'entraîna vers un espace plus dégagé, et ensemble, ils entamèrent un duo remarquablement vif et énergique, accordant leurs pas de danses avec les basses de la musique, traçant spirales et tourbillons enfiévrés. Le Docteur se rapprocha de Kate, claqua un instant des doigts au rythme des percussions, puis frappa dans ses mains pour finalement attraper la jeune femme par la main et la faire pivoter sur elle-même, amusé il est vrai, de se laisser un peu aller.

La danse est recommandée pour la santé… C'est vrai quand on y repense ! Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi libre ? Aussi… et bien tout simplement aussi lui-même : grand et galant, fêtard et heureux de vivre ! Il avait besoin de ces rares occasions d'euphorie pour oublier quelque peu la souffrance qu'il endurait au quotidien.

Il déboutonna son col, le front en sueur, et retira sa cravate. Kate sourit malicieusement, jetant un coup d'œil à la table qu'ils venaient de quitter et constata que les quatre verres étaient vides, dégustés jusqu'à la dernière goutte –quel soiffard ce Gallifréen !!-. Normal qu'il se sente un peu « chaud ». Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal pour lancer l'interrogatoire…

- Alors quel est votre nom ? gloussa-t-elle en se déhanchant sur place.

- Le Docteur.

- Menteur !

- C'est pourtant vrai.

Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua brusquement contre lui, avant de se reculer et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour un splendide plongeon en avant… Kate paniqua un instant, peu confiante, mais comprit enfin qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre : le Docteur maîtrisait la situation, comme toujours. A la fois habile et audacieux, il l'entraînait vers tous les horizons possibles, repoussant les limites de l'inimaginable.

- Pas mal… Je devrais peut-être vous appeler Docteur Travolta enfin de compte…

- Oh je vous en prie…

- Oui vous avez peut-être raison… c'est vrai qu'il est plus sexy que vous !

- Pfff.

Kate haussa un sourcil, soudainement attentive à sa réaction. Ce petit soupir réfréné, cette moue ennuyée et passive, cette volonté à toujours vouloir se surpasser ne signifiait qu'une chose :

- Quoi, vous êtes jaloux ?

- Moi jaloux ? Alors là c'est absurde ! Complètement absurde !

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! répliqua-t-elle alors tout aussi malicieuse. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté de danser ? Ca vous bouleverse à ce point ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Qui serait jaloux pour une femme excentrique, incorrigible, furibonde, écorchant les noms, qui se rit du monde même lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans une situation critique et qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de la survie de la planète ?

- Oh je ne sais pas moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, peut-être bien un homme excentrique, incorrigible, furibond, qui écorche les noms, qui se rit du monde même lorsqu'il se trouve dans une situation critique et qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de la survie de la planète.

Il la contempla bouche bée, sans rien trouver à répliquer, sans pouvoir retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Kate sourit de sa victoire, satisfaite en somme de le prendre de court. Après tout, il était tellement adorable quand il ne trouvait plus ses mots –ce qui ne lui arrivait que trop rarement-. Il secoua la tête et répliqua, encore troublé :

- Sauf que moi je n'écorche pas les noms.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria-t-elle alors faussement outrée. Vous m'appelez Kate Wilson !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais c'est ainsi que vous vous appelez !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Quoi ?

Il la contempla, surpris comme au premier jour, le front plissé, les sourcils froncés, le nez pincé, le tout s'accordant harmonieusement dans une parfaite grimace d'incompréhension.

- Mais quel est votre nom ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur cette fameuse lettre ? s'entêta-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage.

- Ca…, murmura-t-il troublé par sa proximité, vous ne le saurez jamais.

- Alors vous ne le saurez pas non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant vivement.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de le confronter à un nouveau mystère, un nouveau dilemme quelque peu tiraillant. Après tout, un peu de chantage de temps en temps ne faisait jamais de mal à personne !

- Pourquoi chanter sur les toits que vous vous prénommez Kate Wilson si ce n'est pas le cas ? s'intrigua-t-il alors en reboutonnant son col.

- Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un copain Wilson.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il visiblement confus.

- Oui, tous les grands solitaires de ce monde ont vu leur vie tenir dans les mains d'un Wilson. Tom Hanks sur son île déserte, le Dr House… et j'en passe. Vous ne faîtes pas exception à la règle.

Il la contempla un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger, flegme et silencieux. Décidemment, Kate reste et resterait à jamais un mystère, à la fois comique et réaliste, fêtarde mais fataliste, fougueuse et rebelle, elle lui en avait fait voir de vertes et de pas mûres. Mais elle lui prouvait toujours par A + B que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, même après neuf cent ans d'errance d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers, alors qu'on pensait tout avoir découvert et tout vu…

- J'ai réfléchi ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Ca faisait longtemps.

- A quoi ?

- On va reprendre un verre, et puis une bonne glace à la banane ! proposa-t-elle tout sourire.


	24. Epilogue 2

**Je vous en prie, essayez d ene pas m'incendier à la fin de ce chapitre (j'ai déjà prévu les combinaison anti-feu héhé)… Bon heum, dernier chapitre qui conclut sur une fin… cruelle il faut l'admettre. De l'injustice terrible, des rêves qui se transforment en cauchemars, bref que du bonheur ! –enfin pou moi niark niark niark-. Que dire d'autre ? Si vous avez un petit avis sur l'ensemble de la fanfic, surtout n'hésitez pas ! A la prochaine !! **

**Encore une chose, je risque de m'absenter plus ou moins pendant un mois, donc pas de petite histoire avant un petit bout de temps. Désolée ! Mais l'aventure continue (enfin espérons). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Epilogue 2 : Rêve ou Prémonition ? 

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Les impulsions sonores de l'électrocardiogramme perçaient avec insistance le silence toujours plus sinistre de la chambre grise. Le corps d'une jeune femme encore inconsciente sommeillait sur un lit, couverte par un mince drap de coton. Rose Tyler n'était pas morte, bien qu'elle refusait de revenir dans cette réalité terne et ennuyeuse, ce monde vide du Docteur et donc sans grand intérêt.

Bien entendu les médecins se félicitaient de l'avoir sauvée in extremis, même si en vérité, ils n'avaient fait qu'être témoins du miracle : la crise s'était soudainement stoppée, son état s'était stabilisé, ses constantes étaient soudainement revenues à la normal, comme cela, par magie, sans prévenir, sans aucune explication judicieusement rationnelle. Elle demeurait toutefois endormie, plongée dans une phase de réveil un peu laborieuse.

- Rose…, souffla un homme à ses côtés.

Il saisit sa main perdue dans les draps et la serra tendrement entre ses doigts, une étreinte forte et vive, un sang de feu s'écoulant de ce doux contact éperdu, inespéré. Le cœur de Rose manqua un battement, ce qui se vérifia instantanément sur l'électrocardiogramme dont la cadence s'accéléra soudainement.

Elle reconnaîtrait cette main entre mille, entre un milliard, entre tous… cette voix douce et pesée, calme et si passionnée…

- Docteur…, balbutia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle souleva difficilement ses lourdes paupières, pour n'apercevoir qu'une ombre vague et difforme. Elle qui ne voulait pas se réveiller quelques minutes plus tôt luttait avec acharnement contre cette fatigue mortelle. Sa vision se détailla peu à peu et ce fut avec une bouffée de chaleur qu'elle croisa le regard chocolat de son compagnon d'autrefois…

Elle le fixa, bouche bée, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, le cœur ravagé par une déferlante d'émotions trop fortes. Il sourit, un sourire à première vue amoureux, réconfortant, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, humant son doux parfum de fleur…

Toutefois –et ce n'est pas faute de bien connaître l'auteur de cette fanfiction- quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette scène utopique : le Docteur n'était pas venu seul.

Un autre homme se tenait silencieusement présent dans l'arrière chambre, un verre de bourbon à la main, contemplant ce prétendu tableau romanesque d'un regard perçant et moqueur…

- Harold Saxon ! s'écria Rose en se raidissant dans les bras du Docteur.

Elle se remémorait sans mal l'ancien dirigeant de Torchwood, cet homme abominable qui avait tenté de gouverner le monde, menant la population à une dépression nerveuse et totale, soumettant un Paroxymore –espèce extraterrestre capable d'influencer les sentiments- à sa volonté pour ce faire.

- Nan ! ria le Docteur non sans jeter un coup d'œil complice vers son compagnon. Non, non, non, non… Harold Saxon n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, tout comme John Smith. Sa véritable appellation, l'honneur que vous lui devez est « Le Maître », ni plus ni moins.

- Le Maître ? répéta-t-elle éberluée.

- Hello ! s'écria jovialement ce dernier en avalant son verre d'un trait.

- Docteur, s'affola-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Il est dangereux, extrêmement dangereux… Il a tenté de conquérir le monde !

- Encore ? s'exclama ce dernier faussement surpris. Voyons Maître, ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela ! Je suis vraiment déçu de constater que vous avez échoué ! Quelle tristesse, franchement. Heureusement que je suis désormais là pour rectifier le tir.

Rose fronça les sourcils, soufflée il est vrai d'assister à ce spectacle pour le moins paradoxal. Le Docteur allié avec un homme qui avait par le passé attenté à sa vie ? Le Dernier Seigneur du Temps prêt à aider ce criminel pour soumettre le monde à ses pieds ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne pouvait y croire, faute d'avoir cru en lui toute sa vie, en son idéal.

- Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur, lâcha-t-elle alors.

Elle chercha à se retirer, mais le Gallifréen la maintint avec force contre lui, lui barrant la route de ses bras d'acier. Elle se débattit, cherchant vainement à s'évader de cette étreinte de glace, mais rien chez son compagnon de jadis ne semblait céder à son désarroi.

- Oh Rose, ma douce Rose…, murmura-t-il en levant son visage au sien et en replaçant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. J'ai bien peur que ce soit réellement moi…

Elle l'observa sans mot dire, complètement horrifiée. Il ne semblait pourtant pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, à moins qu'il ne l'ait justement trop pris en compte, à tel point qu'il n'en était que plus indifférent ?

- Juste une petite précision, susurra-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, si jamais tu hurles, je me ferais une joie de t'étrangler…

* * *

_L'orage grondait en cette fin d'après-midi terne et sans grand intérêt. Pas de voiture, pas de piétons ni de boutiques ouvertes, pas de pigeons ou de chiens égarés, juste le vent vivifiant de la tempête en approche qui mordait son visage glacé. Un éclair stria le ciel, suivit d'un roulement sourd et assourdissant. _

_Toutefois, malgré cette ambiance pour le moins sinistre, la jeune femme perçu dans le bruit infernal la douce mélodie d'un moteur extraterrestre. Elle se retourna lentement et constata avec un certain étonnement qu'une blue box se tenait au milieu de la rue, droite et solitaire, tout comme son propriétaire… _

_Tiens, en parlant du Loup, le voilà qui sortait au grand air, cheveux volant dans le vent, regard fondant et sourire complice, les mains dans les poches, avançant fièrement devant lui ses converses rouges, son long par-dessus brun se soulevant sous les rafales toujours plus violentes. _

_- Je croyais que vous n'atterrissiez jamais le dimanche ? l'interrogea la jeune femme non sans hausser un sourcil suspicieux à sa venue. _

_- Ce dimanche ci est différent, déclara-t-il une foi à sa hauteur. _

_- Quoi, vous voulez dire moins ennuyeux que tous les autres dimanches de l'Espace et du Temps ? _

_- Oh oui, sans aucun doute ! _

_- Que faîtes-vous là ? _

_Il esquissa une grimace un peu honteuse et passa une main derrière sa nuque, hésitant. _

_- C'est assez difficile à expliquer… _

_Les éclairs se firent plus nombreux, le tonnerre plus assourdissant que jamais. C'est peine si elle parvenait à saisir son petit discours timide, qu'il prononçait à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures._

_- J'en suis à ma dernière régénération, soupira-t-il enfin. Ma dernière vie si vous voulez. _

_- Tiens, c'est bizarre ça. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Vous êtes en tout point identique à la dernière fois ! _

_- Pour ma dernière vie j'ai le droit de choisir l'apparence que je veux. _

_- Et vous avez choisi celle là ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que c'est la plus séductrice que j'ai jamais eue… _

_La jeune femme haussa à nouveau un sourcil, et croisa les bras, l'observant fixement sans rien émettre. _

_- Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas drôle, reconnut-il mal à l'aise. _

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… Que faîtes-vous réellement ici ? _

_Il resta silencieux un long moment, la contemplant gravement sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, comme transporté par le plaisir de la retrouver enfin. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le regard embrasé par mille émotions dévastatrices, les cœurs en proie à un claquage douloureux, il parvenait difficilement à trouver les mots justes pour expliquer la véritable, l'unique raison de sa présence ici. _

_- Un jour tu m'as dis que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. _

_- Oui, et alors ? s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive. Je suppose que je n'étais pas la première !_

_Agressive… était-elle si irritée de le revoir ? Il serra les dents, tâchant de ne pas se laisser submerger par sa lâcheté habituelle, de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir sans se retourner, trop honteux de ne pouvoir combler la vie ne serait-ce que d'une seule personne dans tout ce Multivers. Non, il devait combattre cette peur au ventre, cet instinct de « repli ». Après tout, il aurait dû se douter de cet accueil pour le moins glacial : ils ne s'étaient guère quittés en très bons termes. _

_- J'ai parcourus l'univers de long en large, déclara-t-il tandis qu'un éclair striait le ciel juste au dessus de leur tête, j'ai aimé de nombreuses femmes, parfois des hommes, mais aussi des lieux, des paradis, des mondes, des machines, des idées, des démons, des inventions, des sorcières…_

_Le vent redoubla d'effort, manquant de les renverser. Le grondement sourd de l'orage accentuait chacun de ses mots, transformait cet aveu embarrassé en un véritable discours solennel et profond, captant toujours plus l'attention de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux fondant, sincères mais tellement tristes… _

_- Mais de toutes ses aventures, de toutes ses rencontres, de tous ce temps passé à courir d'un bout à l'autre des époques, de toute cette obsession à enquêter sur de noirs mystères, de toutes ces fois où j'ai joué avec la mort… il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai retenue après tout ce temps… _

_- Quoi ? _

_La pluie tomba finalement, couvrant la voix pourtant si forte du Docteur. Des trombes d'eau qui les fouettaient de part et d'autre, les trempant quasi-instantanément, gelant leurs pauvres cœurs déjà transis de doute et de crainte. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs deux visages, amplifiant l'intensité de leurs regards troublés. Le Docteur s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, prit sa figure à deux mains et, sans la quitter des yeux, murmura faiblement dans le brouhaha infernal, comme si cet aveu ne devait jamais être entendu, comme s'il considérait que ces mots soufflés n'étaient destinés qu'à elle : _

_- Ce quelqu'un, c'était toi… _

Le Docteur se réveilla, mais pas en sursaut cette fois-ci. Non, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les coeurs battant paisiblement dans son thorax, et lâcha un faible soupir, légèrement désorienté par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se redressa calmement dans son lit, se positionnant en tailleur, son pyjama trop court remontant irrémédiablement à ses genoux.

Un temps infini s'écoula alors, tandis qu'il occupait cette position, songeur, en pleine réflexion, l'esprit vagabondant pour se perdre on ne sait où, et il constata après coup qu'aucun mal de tête n'émergeait dans son crâne déjà trop rempli de doute et d'angoisse –que du bonheur, merci l'auteur !-. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il exactement ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de chevet où reposait tranquillement sa mystérieuse lettre, oui ce petit morceau de papier qu'il s'était envoyé à travers les âges, un papier à première vue sans grand intérêt, mais un papier qui pouvait changer l'Histoire, et en particulier la sienne.

Il la connaissait par cœur, faute de l'avoir lue et relue une dizaine de fois avant de s'endormir… était-ce la raison de son rêve ? Etait-ce seulement un rêve ? Rah, le doute, toujours le doute, encore le doute, rien que le doute ! Possible que le Tardis ne lui joue encore un mauvais tour du Destin… à moins que ce ne soit tout bonnement son subconscient, cet être qui sommeillait au fond de lui et lui faisait parfois part de ses désirs les plus secrets ? Alors, le Tardis ou son Ame ? L'un ou l'autre ? Quand allait-il enfin se décider ? Rêve ou Prémonition ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'en était que plus troublé…

TO BE CONTINUED

(je sais c'est cruel)


End file.
